


#sharkbros

by dendriax



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: #sharkbros, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Brotherhood, Cameos, Codependency, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Slice of Life, Surfing, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriax/pseuds/dendriax
Summary: When the King entrusts Seggin with the Prince's safety after the Great Calamity, Bazz gets a new little brother.Or: How Bazz sees Sidon through the years. A Modern AU ft. a sense of normalcy, some fluff, family feels, more fluff, (almost) carefree civilian life, strange and chilling addiction to bodies of water, (almost) no angst, some secrets, some action sequences (and BAMF!Link -- but that's a spoiler)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *gives motivational speech to self* This thing's gonna have a total of eight chapters. It's all been mapped out and the scenes have been written (though they're still expanding). I can totally do this. I will do this. I'm assured of this. *looks longingly towards the sunrise*
> 
> That said, I love Breath of the Wild so much and will try my best to deliver something that you (Yes, YOU) hopefully would enjoy reading.
> 
> And here's to hoping this set of characters will be a mainstay in the franchise! #sidonforsmashbros2k18 !!!
> 
> To the good people of Nintendo: No money has been made from this. However if you stumble upon here and somehow happen to deem this fic worthy, please consider messaging me. It'd be awesome to work with you. XD
> 
> ETA: There's now an attempted attempt at graphic art in the form of my profile icon!

It started like this.

\--

There was a war, the Great Calamity War. The Allies may have won the war, but not without substantial casualties. The leading domains lost their champions, and the Zora people lost their beloved princess.

The next thing Bazz knew, his dad, Seggin, said they gotta get going and Sidon was coming with them.

"We are family now. Sidon is your brother and you two are my sons," said his-- their dad after they took flight to seek refuge somewhere faraway from home. "We look after each other, always."

The were lots of nods and "Yes, dad."s in that conversation. Bazz didn't understand much at the time. His young mind just screamed the excitement of getting a new little brother out of this turn of events.

Sidon was even too young to know what was going on.

\--

(They may have won the war, but there would still be battles. Bazz would learn later that Calamity Ganon was not defeated, only sealed, biding its time before it could come back. But that's still years yet to come.)

\--

They built a life. Their new home was by a lake on the outskirt of a small town surrounded by farm fields and forests. The neighborhood welcomed them with open arms. Dad, after losing his wife, had decided he would find somewhere they could start fresh, where his little boys could grow up with what they had, not what they'd lost.

Bazz was enrolled into a new school and it would be a couple of years before Sidon could follow him. Back then, his little broter was still too young and Dad would have to find odd jobs that didn't require too much time, ones he could look after Sidon while doing. And once they were both attending school, Dad opened a small fishing store where people who came to the lake could find their supplies.

\--

As a kid, Sidon was... weird. Not bad weird, good weird. He got up on time, washed his hands before meals, ate his vegetables, and did all those kind of things kids (including Bazz) didn't do without stern instructions from their parents.

And Bazz should've, like, resented him for making Bazz look bad but Sidon was very enthusiastic and cheerful and so very earnest it was impossible to direct any negative feelings towards him. He'd always follow Bazz around like all little siblings did but he was never one to demand attention, just stood on the side with those wide eyes of his until he got an invitation to join in on whatever Bazz was doing.

Little Sidon was eager to follow you and could be reasoned with. He wouldn't tattle on you when you did something you shouldn't have done and you didn't even have to bribe him into silence. Bazz's friends were all "You're really lucky your little brother's the coolest." and then proceeded to complain about their own annoying siblings. And yeah, it was hard not to agree with them.

\--

Bazz'd come to appreciate the key advantage of their house the first time Dad took them swimming in the lake.

Sidon took to water like, well, like fish took to water. Both of them did. They'd spend endless amount of time in the lake when they were little. Free from the physical restraint of gravity, they'd dive down and surge up, swerving sideways and carving their paths back and forth through the unconfined three-dimensional environment.

It was home.

It was home even though Bazz didn't particularly like the muddy shore or the slimy algae or the sticky water plants. It was home regardless of how the murky water near the bottom used to make him feel suffocated and it was home despite the placid mirror-still surface of the lake sometimes giving him chill. It was worth it.

It was also the only thing Sidon insisted on them doing, no matter what time of year. The summers were their favorite and the springs and autumns were still awesome but there were times during the winters where it would get so cold Sidon would still be shivering even as he was moving a hundred miles an hour and Bazz would have to swim up close and pull him into a hug before coaxing him out and half-carrying him home to get warm.

There was a worn old couch in the den that overlooked the lake and after changing them both into dry clothes Bazz would situate Sidon there and they'd huddle up under a pile of blankets while daydreaming about going into the water again.

They were at home.

\--

When they were old enough, Dad started taking them camping. They would pack their gear and go into the wood across the lake. There, Dad would show them how to start a fire, use a knife, identify edible plants, and prepare meals. All kinds of basic survival skills and stuff.

(And when they got older, they'd learn how to hunt. First there'd be traps and snares, then spears for fishing and slingshots for small woodland animals. Then they'd graduate to bow and arrows and, eventually, guns. 

It'd be like what other people did on hunting trips except maybe more hardcore. Like, sometimes they'd run with fully loaded packs through the wood and sometimes they'd climb trees and shoot arrows hanging upside-down with their legs clinging to the branches.)

Bazz didn't think too much about it. It was just stuff they did together. Bonding activities. The martial arts training also fell into that general category. It was normal for them. Like, wake up, go swimming or sometimes running, get ready for school, go learn something at school, come home, play fighting, sometimes barehanded, sometimes with sticks or other mock weapons, wash up, eat dinner, do homework, get ready for bed, sleep. You know, just things you do on your average day. And on every other weekends, they'd go camping in the woods.

\--

In Bazz's third grade, he went on a school trip to an aquarium. All of the exhibits were awesome, except for the touch pool because his friends just. Wouldn't. Stop. Poking. And Bazz felt bad for the animals. The open ocean tank was especially awesome. It was this giant floor-to-ceiling tank that had, like, all kinds of fish and sea creatures you could think of.

On the way out, Bazz saw a shark stuffed animal that, for some inexplicable reason, reminded him of Sidon. It was nearly four feet long and red and a hammerhead shark and the only of its kind. He didn't have enough money but he had to bring it home to his little brother. So he went to his friends and hollered out, "My little brother will have this one way or another so if you ever valued my friendship, pony up this instance!"

The whole ordeal actually took a lot more convincing and even some begging but Sidon's reaction when Bazz presented his find to him was so very worth it times a billion.

\--

School went fine. School always went fine. They made friends. They got good grades. Teachers couldn't stop saying nice things about them. Other parents loved them and tried to trick Dad into joining the PTA.

Before long, grade school was gone. Middle school came and went, and Dad finally got tricked into joining the PTA.

They still spent most of their free time in the lake. On one fateful day, their dad got a tarp to set up by the edge and they poured water over it so they could slide and splash into the lake and then they had some of their friends over. Next thing they knew, people started pawning their kids off on Dad on the weekends they weren't on one of their camping trips. Dad paid this no mind though, since they always came with food and refreshments or offered to return the favor in some ways (one of which was getting him out of the PTA).

It was nice being in the company of good people. They felt at home here, in this small neighborhood where the most exciting thing to do was reveling in the lake, where almost all the adults seemed to ever talk about revolved around the weather and the harvests, where nothing much ever changed and everything was just drifting through the constant flow of time.

\--

Bazz was reminded of what the deal really was the summer before Sidon started high school.


	2. Chapter 2

The news about the King came from every direction. There were lots of speculations about what happened but the officials kept the details vague. They'd always kept everything vague. The only confirmed fact was that the people of Zora were then without their royal family.

Bazz couldn't sleep for days after the news broke. Did this mean their lives were gonna change? Did they have to move back? What would happen to Sidon? Was Sidon in danger? Should they move anyway? He may have developed some teen angst and moodiness over those nights.

Dad, sure enough, picked up on it. "You have nothing to worry about, I assure you. For now, we continue on what we have been doing. We will revisit the matter when Sidon is of age."

Dad may have overestimated the extent of what little information and understandings Bazz may have possessed as well as Bazz's level of emotional maturity to handle the situation.

A few days later, it was Sidon's turn to ambush him with "I wish I could be a comfort to you as you have always been to me." and "You and Dad are the people I value most in life." and "I love you." and-- They didn't say that. They knew that but they didn't say that because they were raised by a single dad and dads in general were more emotionally challenged than moms and their dad used to be a knight sergeant whatever and--

"You got me. No matter what happens, you'll always have me." Bazz remembers saying to the top of Sidon's head. He may have pulled Sidon to his chest and hung onto him for dear life. They may well have been in high school then but that day they hugged like they were little kids who were still afraid of what might be lurking in the dark.

\--

Life went on. Sidon joined the high school swim team, the (new) Big Bad Bazz Brigade. Okay, that wasn't the official name but Bazz ruled the water so people were convinced when someone (himself who, to this day, is still proud of the alliteration he'd come up with as a kid) suggested the name. He was kind of a big man on campus, alright?

The morning of Sidon's first day of freshman year, people were whispering behind their hands and shooting looks at him -- them? No, definitely Sidon -- across the hallways until they got to their respective classes. Bazz should've anticipated this. Some of his friends had been to their house and met Sidon and seen him and also seen him in water, not counting the middle school kids that just moved up. It was Bazz's mistake for not having forestalled the gossips before they could spread like yeast infections.

Freshman Sidon was Bazz's height, which means he towered over most of the student contingent except for a handful of guys on the other varsity sports teams. He was also apparently "Super hot!" and the female contingent was all "Look at that baby face." and "And the shiny, glorious fangs!" and "I could get lost in those eyes." and "I can't wait for the swim practice!". The last one kind of freaked Bazz out, to be honest.

By lunch time, the situation didn't improve. The female contingent had now escalated to the level of "I'm gonna climb him like a tree." and "Can you imagine just how good his body is under his clothes?". Bazz, concerned for his little brother's innocence and safety, sprinted to retrieve Sidon the moment he stepped out of his class and guided/shielded him through the crowd to sit with the team at their usual table. The male contingent had by then congregated into two major factions: one still weighing in on how much of a threat he was to their social standings and/or romantic affairs, the other wanting to surrender to him then and there and hope for his "spoils". Bazz couldn't decide which was creepier.

Sidon, naturally, was oblivious to all of it. (Which was a good thing since it meant people had enough sense not to say those things around Sidon's vicinity. Bazz was just not as lucky.)

The really tragically unfortunate and inconvenient thing about the whole commotion was that their first swim session was held on that first day, which ruled out the possibility that anyone would be too busy with their own business to attend. The teachers at this school preferred to let the students get to know each other and get used to the logistics of things before burying them with truckloads of assignments and bombarding them with barrage after barrage of unending quizzes later on.

The after school session was, of course, packed. So packed that some of their shorter classmates had to, like, form a human pyramid so they could see the pool. (Okay, none of them were actually doing that. But there weren't enough seats so hordes of people had to stand and watch, alright?)

To say Bazz was glad he had the foresight to ask their coach for them to do their warm-ups in their sweats would be an understatement.

By the time Sidon lifted himself out of the pool at the end of his first timed lap, the male contingent was either murmuring "He shall be our leader." or muttering some variations of "He's alright, I guess." but with a lot of profanities tagged in. And the female contingent (and some of the males, really) was all still staring and taking it all in.

Bazz just looked to their head coach, who had yet to pick his jaw up from the floor after witnessing Sidon's killer underwater style, before declaring "We're going to obliterate them all this year!" at the top of his lungs.

And the whole crowd erupted.

("How was the first day of school?" Dad'd asked that night while they were having dinner.

"It had been cool. Everyone was very nice," replied Sidon eagerly after he hurriedly finished chewing so he could talk without his mouth full.

Bazz'd waited until their dad turned to him before he said, "Nothing I didn't expect.")

\--

The first time Bazz and Sidon saw the ocean, really saw it, not just on TV or through the clouds from the sky, Bazz'd thought Dad must've not been in his right mind when he decided to have them live by the lake and not the sea.

It was one of their big championships, one of those with cameras and interviews and big medal presentations from VIPs. It was a really awesome meet, all their meets were. Sidon won everything Coach entered him in, and Bazz won every race but the ones against Sidon. In his defense, sophomore Sidon was taller than all the seniors including Bazz and Bazz still placed a narrow second in those races.

(The other teams went pale when they saw them walking into their last medley relay together. It was like time slowed down and the whole place went silent and every pair of eyes was on them.

They won by a mile.)

After the celebration with the team, they went to the beach near the hotel they were staying in. It was their last night there and they'd spent all the little free time they had by the ocean, wading through the swarms of people on the stretch of beaches and rocky shores to swim and explore so far out they could barely catch a glimpse of land, until their bodies started aching and the yearning in their hearts stopped.

Don't get him wrong. They loved the lake by their house and they'd loved every pool they'd dipped their toes in. But the stillness of those waters doesn't compare to the vast and ever-changing nature of the ocean. The fish here seemed more jovial and the floor dwellers looked more alive without the murkiness of lake water. The sticky salted air was so much better than the chlorinated smell of the pool. Everything was clear in the cool blue seawater and perfect with the waves crashing above them. It was like they belonged to the sea. There was something about it that drew them in, making them wish they could swim away and never return.

That last night they spent hours swimming under the dappling moonlight, drifting through the currents coursing around them and getting lost in the comfort and knowledge that this was where they were supposed to be.

"I wish we could spend all of our days like this." Sidon said to him later, while they were sitting next to each other on the beach in companionable silence staring over the seemingly endless body of water. When he turned to look at his little brother, Sidon was staring at him so intently that Bazz had to pull him into a sideway hug.

"We will."


	3. Chapter 3

The guys on the swim team still sat together at lunch and the student body had long since come up with a schedule so they could take their turns fawning over them. They were kinda legendary these days. Like, they were amazing before but now their reputation was through the roof.

(It was a good thing Sidon appreciation week his freshman year died down after the school activities'd kicked in and people had things they actually needed to do. Otherwise, no one would have gotten anything done.

The cheerleading squad still held their poolside practice from time to time, though.)

The juniors and the other seniors talked about changing the team's name to the Big Bad Sidon Brigade since Bazz was now a senior and would become "obsolete" soon. It was just their go-to chirp these days, to which Sidon still protested profusely every time someone said it. (And the alliteration just wouldn't work otherwise so they had to keep the name anyway.)

"Just take good care of the team, yeah?" Bazz'd said to Sidon later, to which Sidon yessed earnestly and enthusiastically.

\--

They went to lots of parties that year. They didn't usually, but his classmates insisted it was important "because of reasons". The senior class president even provided him with a list when he questioned the legitimacy of these so-called "reasons". They were pretty compelling, Bazz gotta admit.

During that period of time and to Bazz's dismay, Sidon went through a phase of refusing to follow him to these ostensibly mandatory events by saying things like "I would not wish to deprive the good people of our school of their time with you." or "No." or "Cramp your style, I will not.". (Bazz had a long talk with him about pop culture after that one.)

Bazz, as a rule, succeeded in bringing Sidon along. (Most of the times, anyway. Sometimes it was hard to argue with the trifecta of "I have a surplus of schoolwork due in the nigh future and was informed by my spiritual consultant not to participate and also am not feeling quite well.", complete with the eyes, the painfully innocent "Please believe this true fact I am totally not lying through my teeth at all." eyes.)

\--

"I had reckoned you would attend the school you had mentioned had a dorm with a great view of the ocean." Sidon brought it up apropos of nothing while they were sparring in their backyard. It was drizzling around them. They loved it when it'd drizzle in the summer and it'd been a time honored tradition to revel in it as much as they can.

When Bazz's brain finally switched from anticipate-Sidon's-next-move-and-choreograph-a-countermove mode to actually-pay-attention-to-what-Sidon's-saying mode, Sidon's face was blank. (Sidon just learned how to do that recently. It was an important skill to hone. Doesn't mean Bazz didn't hate it.)

So like, Bazz'd sent out some applications, just to see if they'd take him, and they did. But in the end he just enrolled into a college less than an hour away. It wasn't like there was anywhere he particularly wanted to go or a career he wanted that required some specialized program for.

"I'm not leaving you here to wither through your all-work-no-fun routine with Dad." Bazz'd said, hoping for an easy banter, but Sidon offered nothing else, just continued looking at him with intent eyes and that same blank expression. It was true, though, and Bazz'd never lied or omitted the truth when it came to Sidon. Not about important things. (Just circumstantial things like "You are my little brother and totally not the sole heir to the throne of our homeland.")

"It's a good school, with decent facilities and lots of degrees to major in." Bazz settled on saying, averting his eyes from their mini staring contest. "And it's close by."

He could still feel Sidon's eyes on him so he continued on. "Our family gets along well. Dad and I have a closer relationship than most guys I know have with theirs. And it's not like I was biding my time waiting for the day I would be old enough to escape the oppressive tyranny of this town."

Bazz lowered himself down before sprawling out on the mud-spattered spotty grass and gesturing for Sidon to do the same, a tactic to give him something else to focus on, if only for an moment. Sidon, of course, went along and lied down beside him. Even though the rain still hadn't stopped and the ground was cruddy and they were already sweaty and gross from trying to one up one another earlier. Sidon'd always followed him.

Maybe he always would. The least Bazz could do was wait for him to catch on.

"You're my brother, and I'm always gonna worry about you." Bazz went on, eyes up towards the sky and blinking away the stray drops of rain. "But more than that, you're my best friend and I'm gonna miss you if I'm too faraway." There was no one around today. Maybe not a soul'd gone outside the dry comfort of their home, what with the forecast predicting some heavy downpour earlier.

"It has been my greatest luck to have been your best friend and brother. You have been the most important part of my being and I have not been able to perceive a future in which you will not be. I wish to always be worthy of having you and I am grateful for your having considered me worthwhile." There was an almost imperceptible wobbliness in Sidon's voice. "I do not wish to add to your resenting me afterwards when it occurs to you how much I have been holding you back all these years."

Bazz turned to Sidon then, only to discover that Sidon was already looking at him with dampness in his eyes. Bazz couldn't tell if it was because of the rain.

"You are the most important person to me, have been since we met, and I'm pretty sure you always will be." Bazz barreled on, might as well since the can of feelings had already been opened. "I've made a lot of friends over the years, many of them I consider my very good friends, ones I know'll always have my back and who know I'll always have theirs. But you've always been my best friend, bar none. And you know I've dated my fair share of girls and sometimes I would get lost in them, but it wouldn't be for long before my brain went 'I can't wait to tell Sidon about her.'." Bazz let his eyes slip shut then. "I know one day I'm supposed to, like, meet the love of my life and want to spend every minute of every day with her and she'll be the center of my world but even then, I--"

There were sounds of muddy ground dipping and splatting and then Sidon's head came to rest on his shoulder and one of Sidon's arms found its way across Bazz's middle. "I'll always want you around, for as long as you'll have me. I'm staying because I want to. I don't think I would've done half of what I did if you hadn't been there with me. Going on adventures with you have been a blast." Sidon curled in closer and Bazz adjusted their positions so he could have both arms around him. "I can wait. In two years, you'll be offered scholarships from a bunch of schools and we'll pick one with the best vantage point from the ocean that I can transfer my credits to and we'll go together. I can wait two years, easy. Meanwhile, I'll keep my grades high and get more medals so no school will say no to me and maybe some'll even offer me scholarships. And I'll work to save up money so we can rent an apartment with a great view from the shoreline that we'll be able to jump in whenever we want."

"If you want me, you have me, always. There's no way I'll leave you behind. It'll be better with you anyway." By the time Bazz finished talking, Sidon's hold on him was almost crushing, but Bazz didn't mind. Because while Bazz may have been and would always be older, Sidon was always fast to catch up and never failed to surpass him every time. It was reassuring to be reminded sometimes that he still needed Bazz, that there was something he could still do for Sidon. "It's always better with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 50% longer than usual. Enjoy?

So Bazz was a college freshman who still lived at home. Who cares?

\--

His new swim team was pretty cool, but being one of them needed getting used to. Like, all of them were jocks which implied certain degrees of jerkassery were to be expected but none of them was a real complete douche or anything so it was cool. It was just that the "bro culture" thing was kind of a lot?

Bazz met the bunch of them for the first time at Activities Fair. And, like, the back-slapping and the pulling-into-headlock were kind of a given, sure. But somehow the student athletes all knew each other and the vets made a point of making the rookies feel welcomed, which resulted in the multitude of physical contacts Bazz'd received that first day alone reaching his monthly high school quota.

It was nice, and maybe they were right when they said physical contact helped people be well-adjusted. Bazz felt like part of a colossal pack with everyone calling everyone else "bro" or "brah" or "bruh" or-- You get the idea. Okay, they called each other "dude" and "man" and "dawg", too, but the point was it was nice, a little weird at first, but nice.

\--

The reason for the all-knowing-each-other thing became clear the first time Bazz got dragged into a frat party. There were people swarming everywhere and the whole scene was so loud you could hear it before you saw it. It turned out there was a whole block consisting mostly of just frat and sorority houses with the sports-related ones next to or across from each other. So when one house threw a party, the whole block converged.

The moment he walked in, one of the hockey dudes was in the process of charging into and tackling some football dude and both of those dudes came crashing into him and-- Let's just say Bazz was glad he was good at using his opponents' own weight against themselves and leave it at that.

Then there were "Sick move, bro."s and lots of back-slaps from the guys and "Look at our new precious baby rookie!"s and some butt-slaps from the ladies. (He refused to think of them as "girls" but "women" made them sound old.) And there were inept dancing and lots of shouting-to-get-your-point-across and uncoordinated party games and a large amount of spirits, as well as questionable judgments and potentially unsafe and/or unsanitary activities. (So, like, alcohols mixed with truth-or-dares and hook-ups but let's just stick to the T-rated stuff, m'kay?)

And even though the still-living-at-home thing was a thing they chirped him about, a few of the guys actually slapped him on the back (You'd think talking without physical contact was a crime against humanity or something.) and offered some variations of "I guess you can crash at my place sometimes or whatever." after they learned the fact. (And the ladies weren't subtle about not minding him in their beds at all.)

\--

Sidon, after Bazz told him about all of it, had this ridiculous horrified look on his face and went to open one of his desk drawers and pull out a giant envelope of... something before presenting it to him. And when Bazz let the content spill out he was met with, you guessed it, tons of pamphlets about, like, the danger of drugs and alcohols and the importance of safe sex and whatnots. All of them were filled with corny stock photos and cheesy motivational speeches and mottoes such as "Wrap it before you tap it!" complete with inane cartoon characters and--

When Bazz finally looked up, he was met with wide yellow eyes filled with so much determination that could no doubt reach his soul. After a few seconds that Bazz was sure was the amount of time Sidon'd used to make certain he had Bazz's full attention, Sidon said, "I wish for you to fully immerse yourself in the tradition and culture of higher education and engage in any experience you deem favorable as I have my complete trust in your judgment. At the same time, I implore you to be cautious so as not to allow imprudent or malicious individuals to cause your distress."

And-- Whoa. And, like, again, whoa. "What-- You think I'm gonna, like, get royally wasted and participate in some STI-ridden orgies in the quad or something?" Bazz utters with a look that he hoped conveyed how ridiculous Sidon was being. But when Sidon started to look alarmed again, he added, "No! That's not-- Look, you know drinking is not my thing and I assure you that's not gonna change. And no, orgies don't spontaneously form around my campus and even if they do, which they don't, I've been told there's free STI testing at the health clinic which also provides free condoms so no one's gonna catch anything they don't want, okay?"

Sidon seemed to calm down at that so Bazz took comfort in being pretty sure Lil' Bro wasn't gonna, like, go door-to-door around the student housings and ask "Do you have time to talk about the practice of safe sex?" which would no doubt end with him being asked to demonstrate said practice.

College life was hard.

\--

The classes were all fine. Bazz even found them not completely boring about half the time and even vaguely interesting sometimes. He hadn't figured out what he wanted to do in terms of careers yet so he just took the generic required courses and loaded up his credits.

He made friends outside of the sports extended circle too, of course. He was a likable (and good-looking) guy, if he'd say so himself. Most of them he'd met from group projects or the library and subsequent friend-osmosis. He'd figured it'd be nice to also have some academically-inclined friends since he got the party front all covered and maybe Sidon'd finally relax and stop his non-stealth mission of stalking his social media and leaving vaguely passive-aggressive comments on his friends' ill-advised posts.

School marched on. Midterms came and went. There were always practice sessions and swim meets and papers due and scheduled quizzes and sometimes he had to stay late at the library and took his friend's offer to crash with them. Sidon video-called him on these nights though, and they couldn't talk because of Bazz being in the library, duh, but it was still nice to see him doing his own schoolwork in the tiny always-on-top window on his laptop screen.

\--

Then it was time for finals, which didn't kick his ass, thank fu-- (The guys here used profanities very liberally and Sidon wasn't here to frown at them like he did to their entire high school and Bazz wasn't proud to say it felt kinda liberating to use that kind of language from time to time.)

Then it was winter break and Bazz found some part-time jobs around campus (that he planned to do alone but Sidon insisted he find ones they could do together) and they got their ships to align and then they were all set.

So it was like nothing'd actually changed. They still lived with Dad, went swimming in the lake (They were used to the cold by now.), sparred often, had friends over sometimes, but instead of going to school they went to work together on weekdays.

\--

Bazz's second semester went pretty much the same way but he was more used to the logistics of things now. 

A few weeks after school started, one of Bazz's nerd friends (as his jock friends had taken to calling them) said she needed another member for her underwater robotics competition and had thought of him since he was pretty smart(!) and an exceptional swimmer. Bazz gotta admit she sold it pretty well and the whole thing sounded really awesome. The food and lodging would be provided by the organizers. The ROV cost and additional expenses would be reimbursed by the school (under a cap). There was also a prize if they placed in the top three. And the competition would be held the weekend after midterms at a university near the coast(!!!). So, really, the only thing he had to ask was "Can I bring a tagalong?"

The other members were two sophomore guys and a senior lady Bazz referred to as Ma'am. They worked out a schedule and then worked on their remotely-operated vehicle for the next few months. And Bazz'd bring Sidon along on the weekends they'd scheduled a test in the pool. (The two guys stared at him like they were afraid he was gonna bite their heads off and kill them. Bazz was grateful the ladies remained their normal selves.)

In due time, midterms came along and then it was time for the ROAD TRIP TO THE OCEAN! They'd filled out some forms and the school let them take a van which they took turns driving. The competition site, when they finally got to it around the evening, was a university that had a huge campus and was close enough to the ocean that you could smell the salted air. It was also equipped with several full-size indoor swimming pools that they went to to test their ROV immediately once they were done with registration.

After they were sure their ROV was actually still in prime condition, they went to the beach where Bazz and Sidon peeled off their clothes mid-run before they jumped into and started "frolicking" in the water. The others just dipped their toes in a little and then went to sit on the sand and took pictures.

They didn't get in late since they were here for a reason even though their division was in the afternoon of the next day. Dinner was toothsome. There were huge buffet tables filled with all kinds of food, really, but Bazz and Sidon went straight to the seafood section and started shoveling in.

The room was a suite but had only two beds which the ladies took. One of the guys took the couch and the other the bathtub. So that left them the floor which was okay since there were extra pillows and blankets. But in the end they went out to huddle up against a wall on the balcony. You couldn't see the ocean from there but it was relatively quiet and you could hear the sound of the waves and smell the ocean instead of the artificially-conditioned air so... it was nice.

Next morning after obliterating the continental buffet, they went to watch the high school teams compete. And Bazz'd rather have gone to the beach but had reminded himself again that he was here for a reason and stayed to strategize with his team. (Bazz kept urging Sidon to go explore but he just wouldn't.) And then it was lunch and then it was time for their competition.

Their mission test was a lot more challenging than the one in the high school division and the whole thing was nerve-wracking as fu-- hell, and, after a lot of yelling and button-pressing and even more yelling, they placed fifth. Which was okay since they beat over a dozen schools and there was a three-way tie after the first place with the scores very close so they still had a chance if they did well in the oral test the next day.

They went to the beach again, and then dinner, and then they fraternized with the enemies. Everyone was a lot more relaxed now that the first part was over and they knew their stuff for the oral. Sidon stuck with Bazz and they mostly just asked what it was like where everyone was from.

People were a bit unfriendly again the next day, which was weird since it wasn't like they weren't competitors last night. The oral round went alright, in Bazz's opinion. And the award ceremony would be at dinner so they had the whole afternoon free. And the lodgings were also available for people who couldn't travel that night, which meant they could spend time in the night ocean and they would just miss like half of Monday.

The placed second. Bazz figured there might've been a few extra brownie points given to their team for being from a small rustic liberal arts school. But whatever, no one was complaining. Anyway, dinner was great and eventful. Lots of hands were shaken and lots of pictures got taken. And Bazz'd made sure to go schmoozing with the judges, the organizers, and some of the VIPs that were there.

\--

"So, what'd'ya think?" Bazz asked while they were going through their pictures on the way back. All of them were sitting huddled together between the rows of seats so they could see. Well, except Ma'am, she was driving.

Sidon didn't answer, just turned to look at him and smiled. It wasn't his toothy one with almost audible gleam he normally greeted people with. This one looked wishful and content.


	5. Chapter 5

Then it was Sidon's senior year of high school. Bazz'd thought he wanted to do something to, like, commemorate it and at first he'd thought about another road trip. But then they'd spent that summer picking up more jobs and going on college tours so he thought they were done with traveling for now.

Bazz was in their room, lolling around and letting his eyes wander, and then he saw it, lying innocently on Sidon's bunk. It'd been more than a decade now and it was old and had some stains that couldn't be washed off and also its color had faded from all the washings. And the thing started fraying years ago and Sidon'd taken sewing as an elective just so he could keep patching it up and--

He figured he'd-- not get a new one. It was the only one he'd ever seen. Who knew if they even made it anymore. Besides, replacing it would be depressing. There could only be one Sharky McHammerhead.

So, for the next few weeks, he sneaked up to the attic at night to work. He'd never understood why but he sometimes thought of Sidon as having this... weird fish thing on his head, with protrusions like a hammerhead shark. They had lots of animal skins from their camping trips so he'd figured he'd make like, a headgear, like the raccoon ones he'd seen people wore but instead of having a bushy ringed tail it'd be, well, a shark.

Sidon, sure enough, found out and, after Bazz's "Go away! I'm jerking off." tactic didn't work, looked half-hurt. And so they worked on it together. (Sidon was better at sewing anyway.)

It'd taken them months to get it to look like how Bazz'd imagined it (and Sidon somehow knew immediately what he was describing). The end result was this ridiculous bizarrely-familiar-looking shark-like monster thing with side head protrusions, a heterocercal tail, and pectoral, dorsal, and ventral fins. And there was a hollow on its underside so it could sit on top of Sidon's head.

When Sidon put it on, he looked... Bazz didn't have words. It just looked like it belonged there. The front part of it covered his eyebrows and most of his nose, accentuating his eyes and making his face look unreal. The pectoral fins were shoulder-length and the tail almost reached the middle of his back. It was majestic. (And then they had to make a chin-strap because it wouldn't stay there otherwise.) And they found some dye and it was red.

And then Sidon insisted they made Bazz one, too, so they spent the next few weeks on it and then they had a matched set (except Bazz's didn't have the head protrusions since they agreed it somehow suited him more).

When they were done, they took some selfies in their room (There was no need to hide in the attic anymore.) and then some around the house and the neighborhood. Then they decided it was too epic not to share so they posted some on their social media and used the one in front of the lake as their profile pictures.

#sharkbros

\--

(They also made one for Dad, too, but Dad refused to have his likeness be distributed through those "narcissism-infested" social networks so #sharkfam didn't happen.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains brief mentions of a character engaging in sexual activities while intoxicated. Just skip the paragraph with goodbye kisses if it's not for you. It's the last paragraph.

After they'd sent out their college applications (a no-small feat since writing admission essays sucked), they talked to Dad about moving out.

Bazz'd expected their dad to go like "I'm coming with and will be watching you like a hawk." or "You're not leaving this house, ever!" since, you know, the whole Sidon being the Prince thing and all the safety precautions that came with it.

(Bazz still thought someone was gonna put it together sometimes. Like, they moved here right after the Princess... you know. And it might help that the Council and the officials had always kept everything vague. But come on, like, the yellow eyes and red hair and being tall as fu-- well, Bazz and Dad also had yellow eyes and red hair and were also tall, though not as tall as Sidon. And the King, when Bazz sometimes looked up his pictures (in a library, always in a library; he wasn't gonna leave any traces on the internet), was huge in every aspects whereas Sidon was more... vertically-inclined.)

To Bazz's surprise (or not, since Dad would always let them go where they pleased and Bazz didn't even remember ever being grounded or anything), Dad just said "Have fun." and "Take good care of each other." and "I expect you to call sometimes." and... WTF even was that $#!+???

\--

Bazz waylaid Dad a few nights later when he heard him getting up for his late night steak with "You're really not coming?" (He'd been waiting this whole time and Sidon's breathing didn't even change when he sneaked out of their room. He was stealthy like that.)

Dad, not looking surprised at all, answered with "No. I trust you boys. You have done good for yourselves, especially these last years. And you will have each other." There was a long pause and then, "The King said to lead a normal life and to let him find his own way." A sigh and "That, and I know he will have you to look after him, not because he is the Prince but because you are each other's family."

It was Bazz's turn to sigh. "When're you gonna tell him?"

"Soon," said Dad, ominously.

Bazz changed his angle. "What're you gonna tell him?"

Dad let out another sigh. "It has been almost a decade and a half. I have thought and rethought what I will say so many times I have lost count and I am still not sure. You will know when it is time. You will be there."

\--

Sidon's senior year was eventful, not that Bazz was there but Sidon'd made sure to tell him about all of it. And Bazz was actually there sometimes because it was Sidon's turn to drag him to things and Bazz couldn't say no to Sidon. The reasons being:

\- Sidon knew his class schedules and when his schoolworks are due so he couldn't make excuses.  
\- Nostalgia got to him sometimes and kids at school were so excited to see Bazz.  
\- Sidon looked so dejected when he said no and Bazz couldn't be responsible for that.

Before they knew it, the acceptance letters started coming. And they came with offers for scholarships. It was very frustrating that their first choice came last, but they each got a yes with full scholarship package and so that was it.

And then it started to feel like it was the end of an era, which was weird because Bazz hadn't felt like this his own senior year of high school. But then again, he still lived at home two years from then. This was when they'd move out of their house by the lake. But it'd be cool because Dad'd still be here and it'd always still be home.

Then it was Sidon's prom night and it was no surprise at all that he and his date got crowned prom king and queen. Bazz'd known her from before and met her a handful of times after Bazz graduated. She was nice, pretty, and on a tight run to be valedictorian. They'd known each other for years, been friends for just as long. And she laughed with him and he looked happy around her and Bazz knew they had, uh... been intimate with each other. (They talked about this stuff, too. Nothing graphic, of course. That would be untoward, as Sidon'd put it.)

(Sidon'd been on dates a lot this year. He was smart, polite, and a good-looking athlete. Girls (and anyone who'd ever been attracted to guys, really) found him irresistible. People who were brave enough had asked him out and he would say yes most times.

And then they'd go on a date or two and they'd end up being friends. Sidon wasn't really one to deny anyone's chances, but it was up to them to prove if they were worth it.)

When Bazz'd teased him about having a girlfriend and not telling Bazz, Sidon'd insisted they were just good friends. And when Bazz'd asked why, Sidon'd told him they'd be going their separate ways soon and they'd agreed it would be better this way.

But Bazz'd seen the way Sidon looked at her sometimes and the way she'd always have a genuine smile on her face when she was around him. He knew they could be happy together if they gave themselves a chance.

\--

At the end of his sophomore year, Bazz said his goodbyes to his college friends and promised to keep in touch. Bazz was still in touch with his high school friends -- mostly through group chats and social media, but they called or video-chatted sometimes -- so he was sure it was a promise he could keep. Anyway, it was unlike when he said goodbyes to his high school classmates. Everyone was leaving then. This time it was just him.

His nerd friends arranged a get-together because they refused to call it a party. After all, college was a good place for arguing about semantics. Everybody had what they wanted to say. Most of them shared funny anecdotes about him but some of them leaned towards heartfelt. It was a little bittersweet but a lot nice. His ROV team including Ma'am was here for him, too. She was in grad school now. Apparently everyone loved it here and didn't want to leave.

They had cake that was shaped like a cartoony shark and they took pictures and made several toasts. He'd fitted here, with them. Together they'd navigated through the unforgiving minefield that was higher education. By the end of the night, they exchanged hugs with some more words and his eyes were a little damp. And then there were group hugs and he would miss them a lot, okay?

His jock friends threw a party, no surprise there. It was loud with a lot of yelling and shenanigans and it was like every party they'd thrown before. The guys bro-hugged him and at one point carried him around on their shoulders. And then they forgot and did it all over again and the ladies joined in too. Their bro-pact dictated they were all bros, a term which transcended the barrier between sexes.

Some of the ladies also gave him goodbye make-outs, which were like goodbye kisses but more intense. He heard some wolf-whistlings, some catcallings, and a lot of laughters. A few of the guys even joined in and planted wet theatrical kisses on his face, which resulted in more of those noises. Then everyone's competitive streak kicked in and things escalated into some kind of contest where no one really knew the rules but everyone was so enthusiastic and Bazz got caught in the middle of all of it, in the happy feeling of being one of them and in the knowledge that they'd always think of him as one of them. (And he gave in and let himself get drunk and it turned out sometimes group sex just happened out of nowhere and it wasn't like he was gonna say no to his fit athlete friends' offer to give him multiple "life-changing" goodbye orgasms and he'd tell Sidon later so he could make frowny face at Bazz and Bazz'd insist it was just group sex, not an orgy because semantics!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long-ish chapter. I don't know if I did the dialogs justice but I tried my best.

Dad sat them down for the Big Talk before they moved out. (Not the birds and the bees talk, Bazz was still traumatized from that one.) The Big Talk. It went something like this:

"You are Prince Sidon, the youngest child and only son of King Dorephan of the Zora, the younger brother of the Zora Champion Princess Mipha, and the sole remaining heir and next in line to be Zora King."

"Recognizing the threats still lurked, the King had entrusted me with your safety and we became family. I was Zora Knight Demon Sergeant Seggin, a member of the Zora Royal Guard. I had served the Zora Royal Family and had once aided Princess Mipha in armed combat training."

"It has been an honor to have called you my son."

"The throne awaits you should you choose to assume your birth right. The King had made preparations and the Council of Elders had been made aware of this."

"And it would be a blessing for the Zora to have you lead us to the future. I can state that as fact because I have known you as you are. I know your determination, your discipline, your loyalty, your earnestness, your kindness, your selflessness, your strength, your intellect, your judgment, and your feats."

"As a Zora citizen, I want for our people to have you as their King. But as your dad, I want for you to lead a happy life and choose your own path."

"You do not owe the Zora people anything. You are free to choose what you think is best."

"As for me, the King had said to think of you as my own and I did, and always will. I love you for being my son and for being you and I have raised you the best I could because it has been my privilege as a dad, not because I had been ordered to. You do not owe me anything more than what any son owes their father. I have never expected to be rewarded or recognized as the Knight who took care of the Prince. I am proud to be your dad and the people who have known us as we are know that, and that, for me, is enough on its own."

"You will always have a home here, at this place and with us."

And, wow. Fifteen years and there was that.

There was silence, and then "I love you, too. You have always made me feel loved. It has been my great luck to have you as my dad. You will always be Dad to me. I promise to continue to do my best to make you proud, although there is no doubt I will still require your guidance. I do not know my biological family nor do I remember much about them, but as they had passed, I feel it is my duty to state that the Zora Royal Family thank you for your service and I will forever be in your debt, as your charge and as your son."

(Then there was more silence. And Bazz felt like they were waiting for something. Did they expect Bazz to say something? Ugh. They both were the worst. This was like one of those dreams where you didn't prepare for your exam, only it was fifteen years worth of exams. They weren't looking at him or anything. It was just--

"Okay so, there's no way I can top any of that? So I'm just gonna ask a question because-- Well, secret revealing time and all, right?" Bazz didn't even know if there was actually something to know. "So... Why a lake? I know we all love this lake and, like, bodies of water in general? And that's a question in and of itself but-- Anyway, we love the ocean to bits and I suspect you do too, Dad. And if we'd lived by the ocean we wouldn't be moving out now because we'd already be where we wantd to be so... Why a lake?"

Dad took some time to think, and then "I have always preferred lakes and rivers. And perhaps I was selfish but I could see myself here, after. There were many reasons I chose this place but the main one was that I knew we would be safe and could be happy here." Their dad paused, solemn. "That and I could not have you be exposed to the ocean. There was a chance you might not have grown up the way you did."

And now that was... Well, the first part was a little sentimental but the second part was... weirdly cryptic. "What'd'ya mean?" Bazz asked.

Dad took in a deep breath before he started. "Let me tell you the story of our people...")

\--

"You alright?" Bazz asked Sidon after they'd gotten to their bedroom. And after letting the silence ticked by, he added, "Do you want me to go? Y'know, so you could have some alone time to, like, process things?" Bazz was aware he may have been oblivious to hints and needed to be smacked in the face with them sometimes, as many of his friends had kindly/brutally informed him, and now he was just-- He wasn't sure if Sidon still wanted to spend so much time with him now that he knew they weren't blood-related and he didn't really have to.

"Stay, please," replied Sidon, sitting down on his bunk, staring at an indeterminate point on the floor.

So Bazz sat down on his desk chair and they stayed silent for another while. But it was, like, awkward and uncomfortable, and Bazz didn't do well with those so in the end he broke it with "Did you know? Y'know, before? Like, sometimes I thought you did. But you never said anything so..."

Sidon still wouldn't look at him. "I do not have much recollection from when I was young. I remember there was a time I had a sister and I had met Dad before he was our dad." A pause and "But regardless of how rigorous I have searched through my memories, you were not there. I am not proud to say that that has scared me considerably." And there, Bazz thought, was Sidon allowing himself to show his vulnerable side. He didn't normally, and certainly not with Dad earlier. But now with just the two of them...

"We're... We're bros, okay? We're best bros. I'm sorry I can't think of a more sophisticated term right now but-- We may not be brothers by blood but you're my bro. And you'll always be my bro. My Lil' Bro." Fu-- dge, he sounded ridiculous. He needed to do better than this.

Bazz took a breath, and then slided his chair across the floor to situate himself in front of Sidon. "You got me for as long as you'll have me, alright? The fact's not gonna change because you now know you're a prince. And also, like, sorry for not saying anything before. I knew you were a prince when we met. And one day you might decide to go back and be a king and, like--" Another deep breath, then "Like, I know I have no right to ask but-- Like, if you--" Sidon looked up then and Bazz suddenly found the floor very captivating. "If you still want me around by then, then I'll be there, for as long as you'll have me."

Sidon made a sound, one Bazz had never heard before and didn't know the meaning of and Bazz's head snapped up immediately. "What-- What's wrong?"

"I do not intend to let you go at any point. I apologize for not having said it before and for having been insecure and obtuse. You have assured me of where you stand many times over the years while I have never reciprocated. I am sorry for having been responsible for your incertitude. You have me, too, and you will always have me."

Bazz sighed. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me." He got up and moved to sit beside Sidon on his bunk. Maybe this would be easier if they didn't look at each other. "You were great earlier, y'know, with Dad. And I... hate it? Like, I like that you aren't like that with me, that you don't feel like you have to be careful or put-together at all times when it comes to me, y'know."

Sidon tipped his head to rest on Bazz's shoulder (which wasn't an easy thing to do since Sidon was taller) and Bazz automatically put his arm around Sidon's. "With Dad, I know what is expected of me and what I can expect in return. With you, the relationship is much more complicated and undefined. I have been demanding and unreasonable at times. I apologize for those and many more I cannot think of at the moment. I am afraid I cannot promise to be better when it concerns you."

"And I've been pushy and overbearing. So what? We're family, so it's okay and kinda perfectly normal. I like it when you ask me for things and just expect me to give it to you. And I guess we're both dumb. We may not have chosen this but we can make our own choices now. And if we want to stay family, we can. I'm in it as long as you're in it and you just told me the same goes for you, too. So let's just agree that it's like a, I don't know, a positive-feedback-induced perpetual motion machine situation and that we're in this together forever and don't ever doubt it again. Sounds good?"

Sidon turned his face into Bazz's shoulder and then leaned his body against Bazz, almost toppling Bazz over. "Yes, I find that agreeable. You have always been better at words than I." 

"Now you're just messing with me," said Bazz, chuckling. And Sidon collapsed, letting Bazz take all his weight. Bazz squawked and they fell onto the bed because Sidon was a million tons of muscle mass and Bazz may have been able to bench-press him but that was only if he had time to prepare, physically and mentally.

Bazz was still laughing when Sidon rolled him onto his back and then proceeded to crawl on top of him and flop face down on Bazz's chest. Bazz didn't protest, just put one hand on Sidon's shoulder blade and the other on the back of his neck, rubbing lightly.

"You have every right." Sidon's words were muffled by Bazz's shirt.

"Huh?"

"You have every right to exercise you influence on my actions." Sidon said into Bazz's solar plexus.

"Oh, uh... You, too." Bazz lifted his head off the bed so he could look at Sidon. "I'm incapable of really saying no to you, y'know. Also, I trust you. I know you'll use your power wisely."

Sidon wrapped his arms around Bazz and tipped his face up to meet his eyes, resting his chin on Bazz's sternum and grinning a little toothily. "As do I, Big Bro." And Bazz couldn't help but grin back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said about this thing having eight chapters. Apparently I can't be trusted about gauging the length of things. But rest assured, I know where I'm going with this. The chapter count just went up because the scenes keep expanding.

They made a road trip out of their drive down to the university. It would've been a lot shorter if they hadn't stopped for as many roadside attractions as they did. But it was a road trip so it was non-optional. They all brought their headgears and Dad even let himself be photographed as long as they promised to only keep it to themselves. Most of the world's largest things weren't anything to see, really. It was like their descriptions had set them up for failures, but they were nice distractions and the food was everything to write home about.

They spent their nights at motels where they'd get a room with two doubles because Sidon told Dad he could take one and Bazz and Sidon could share the other and this way they wouldn't have to splurge for two rooms. (Dad had looked between them skeptically before shrugging and said "Just do not break anything.") They hadn't packed their camping gear since they weren't fans of dry lands and showers were essential for three gents to share enclosed space cross-country at the end of summer.

When they were almost there, they took the scenic route along the coastline with the windows rolled down so they could smell the ocean air. They passed a theme park but didn't stop. It was a little pricey and most of the rides would be too cramped for them. Then they passed an aquarium and they had to stop. They went in to see the exhibits and got to pet some whales and dolphins. It was a research/conservation/rehabilitation center so their aquatic friends were gonna get to go home when they were ready and didn't need to be busted out. (And they searched the gift shop but couldn't find any of Sharky McHammerhead's family. Though, loads of people stopped to ask them where they got their headgears.)

\--

Dad helped them settled in the dorm. Their dorm room had a window with a view of the ocean. They'd done their research about the dorms and made their request for a room together the second they could, and they were able to snatch this awesome room. It wasn't much in all fairness, but they hadn't brought that much stuff, either, just the things they'd need to survive the semester. The rest they left at home. It wasn't like Dad had a decade-long plan of turning their room into his personal home gym or anything.

They said and hugged their goodbyes and Bazz tried his best to avoid tripping on any emotional landmines and causing sudden explosions of sentimentalism. (He succeeded, mostly.) Then they drove Dad to the airport so he could fly home -- since they couldn't stand the thought of Dad driving the whole way back alone -- and the car stayed with them. It was Bazz's car anyway. He'd worked to pay for it when he got his driver's license. Sidon didn't get one since their high school was on the way to Bazz's college and he'd said he'd rather have Bazz drive him. (The PC also stayed home -- they only bring their laptop -- and they'd taught Dad how to video-chat them so they'd be able to "see" each other all the time.)

The food they picked up on their way back from the airport turned out to attract a lot of hungry financially-impaired co-ed students and somehow they ended up hosting a moderate-size party in their room. Their new dorm-mates chipped in to order more food though, so it turned into some kind of a potluck thing. Bazz wasn't sure if this was something he'd missed by staying at home in the past two years but he didn't really care. He got this now and he got Sidon here with him.

\--

It was Bazz's third year and he got this university stuff down, perfectly well-versed. Except he gotta choose his major right away and he still didn't really know what to do, like, career-wise?

And there were so many to choose from. Just looking at the list gave him a headache. Like, he didn't know anything about architecture. Ooh, arts. He was good at finger-painting when he was a kid. That would translate, right? Or, business. He wasn't sure if he saw himself becoming a business man. And what even were communications? No engineering, either. He didn't wanna be responsible for building buildings that would inevitably collapse because they were built by him. He crossed humanities out because... Well, you know. He crossed literature out, too. He didn't read, he didn't enjoy reading, he was a jock, and books didn't do well with water. There was also occultism and... No.

Bazz guessed if Sidon decided to take the throne then he could have Sidon invent some job for him, like, royal party thrower? Royal social advisor? Sidon talked about maybe majoring in marine biology and Bazz had a weird thought about Zora being an underwater country full of fish-people. Would they be able to talk to fish? Anyway, he'd thought Sidon would choose something like political science. But then again, a king needed to be, like, lofty and kinglike, not whatever politicians were these days.

Sidon stole the guidebook from under his nose (literally, he'd face-planted into it at some point) and, after studying it a while, said "Have you considered science and technology?" And... he could do that. Not science but technology. Applied science! Maybe even robotics. He did almost win that ROV competition. He wasn't just there to do grunt work, right? Right. And he'd already met some of the professors. Then he could minor in business and be like... a tech savant, moneybags, pleasure seeker, altruist. That made sense, right? He didn't just get that from a movie? That would work. It could actually work.

\--

Their new swim team welcomed them kind of half-heartedly. Bazz was a little concerned at first but he'd find out later that it was just part of the initiation process.

After their first practice, they saw the dive team do their synchronized thing and turned to look at each other and back to watch some more. Some of the dive dudes saw them watching and came up to them like "Nice to see some of you are smart enough to recognize the superior sport." and--

It became a whole thing. Like, why weren't they informed of this? This... epic rivalry since the beginning of time. (The team was gonna tell them, along with other rules, guidelines, and useful facts, but after the initiation.) Sidon's "There are merits to both." didn't help. There was an almost fight and the coaching staff had already left.

Then one of the divers was like "Bet you're so afreid of heights you'd faint before you even get to the top." to which Bazz said "If we show you we can do it, would you stop?"

Some of the divers sneered but most of them nodded, and Bazz turned to wrap one arm around Sidon's neck and started walking to the platforms. "We'll just do the three rotated somersault thing," he half-whispered to Sidon and Sidon's questioning look turned into a smile.

So they climbed up and did the thing. Bazz didn't know how they did, but from their audience's reaction he guessed they did staggeringly well. They might've never done this before but they knew their capabilities and each other and what they saw earlier was enough. It was relatively easy compared to the backward twist/half-twist thing.

The dive team wouldn't believe it was their first time and tried to poach them. Their own team chirped them about being spies sent to infiltrate and gather classified information. In the end, the divers took it as an admission that diving required superior "skillz" that swimmers strove to mimic and the swimmers were assured that they were able to dive, only they chose not too. It was all good fun.

\--

The initiation itself seemed... Bazz'd say homoerotic, at the start anyway. They wore face masks, socks, sneakers, their team swim trunks, and that was it. Also, their hands were tied for some reason -- at least they weren't blindfolded. Then they were told to run around campus and some of the vets ran with them and kept yelling. The whole thing caused a sizable commotion and everyone along their path gathered to see what was going on and-- Ooooohhh... They all looked thirsty as fu-- dge.

The vets told them later -- after they took off their masks and untied their hands -- that this also doubled as how they ensured none of them would ever suffer any dry spell, EVER, and Bazz wasn't sure how he felt about his lil' bro being objectified like this. Sidon seemed to know Bazz'd be worried though, because when Bazz turned to look at him, Sidon was looking at him with "I am well and glad to have been chosen to uphold this fine team-bonding tradition." expression. Bazz guessed it was alright. It wasn't like they had to wear some real-skimpy eye-searing neon backless jockstraps that left virtually nothing to the imagination (which there had been rumors about). These were what they wore in competitions anyway and those events got televised.

(And yes, the vets were right about there being no dry spell on the horizon, as Bazz'd come to experience afterwards.)


	9. Chapter 9

The dorm, after they'd become acquainted with it, kinda sucked. Apart from its inhabitants and where it was located, anyway. The furnishings were decrepit, the equipment was unreliable, showers and toilets were always taken and kinda gross sometimes, and the list went on. At least the wifi was good and their window actually opened.

They liked their dorm life though. They liked that there seemed to be people wandering around all the time and that they always shared things and lived kinda communally. It wasn't boring and they mostly left their door open because there was always someone knocking to ask them to join in on things or just to hang out.

The campus was as huge as they remembered from their ROV trip and the facilities were free so they took their time exploring and even found some stuff they actually enjoy doing other than being in the ocean. (These days, they just spent time in the pools only when they had to because, well, the ocean was right there.) There were always things to do at the student union, always a lot of people around the quads. The cafeterias had a wild selection of relatively cheap food. The sports complexes were all huge and some of the gym equipment looked like they were for astronauts. All the libraries were also huge and awe-inspiring. In fact, everything was impressive and state-of-the-art. It was like they didn't want students to spend any time in the dorms except for maybe sleeping. (They walked past students passing out everywhere all the time.)

\--

(They didn't stash any firearms here. It was a dorm so they just had some pocketknives and such.

They had their go-bags ready though, filled with important documents, some money, some changes of clothes, first-aid kits, phone chargers, all waterproofed.

But if something did actually happen, they just had to make sure to waterproof their phones before jumping into the ocean and that was it. No one or nothing could get them there.)

\--

They were unparalleled in the water, which used to feel good but seemed like cheating now after that conversation with Dad. So they swam competitively for their scholarships but that was it. Sometimes they even talked about pulling their punches. It was awful.

One day during their revelry in the ocean, they saw people surfing and Sidon perked up. They tried it and, wow, they wiped out so many times before getting it together. So they video-chatted Dad (with their dorm door closed) and they all reasoned that since they weren't actually in the water, they didn't really benefit from their thing.

It wasn't really Bazz's thing though. Like, why float on something above the water when you can be in the water? But Sidon'd been more competitive than Bazz and felt good to have something he could compete fairly with other people. Mostly Bazz just swam crisscross around him in the waves. Sometimes he filmed Sidon surfing and uploaded the videos to show their friends.

Sidon wore his headgear when he surfed, which wasn't in anyway practical nor aerodynamic. But when Bazz'd asked him about it, Sidon solemnly said, "It makes me feel as if I was closer to you for I have come to see it as a physical representation of our bond." and-- Cheeses fudging krill, that was like a sneak emotional antipersonnel bomb filled with sentimentality shrapnels... or something. How was Bazz supposed to formulate a reasonable response to that?

\--

School went by, fast. There were so many things to do, so many friends to hang out with, so many parties to go to, so many competitions to win, so many texts to catch up on, not to mention the notifications from their combined social media. Bazz was truly surprised their grades hadn't sustained any injuries.

They went home for the summer. (They missed Dad and the lake, and some of their childhood and teenhood friends came home, too, so they got to catch up.) Then it was Sidon's sophomore year and Bazz's senior year and, whoa, next thing he knew he was gonna graduate and had to, like, be an actual adult. Ugh.

Anyway, Bazz's senior project/thesis was a thing that needed to be done in a proper lab, and it took away some of his spare time. So sometimes Sidon went to surf alone, but they still swam together and that was what mattered.

One day when Bazz got back to their dorm room, Sidon showed him a video of himself surfing and-- It looked kinda like it was professionally filmed? Like, Bazz did okay and no one in the comment section ever dissed his filming skill but... This looked good.

Sidon said the Guy who shot it hadn't said what his name was. Sidon just caught him watching so he went to talk to him and, after a while, saw he had a camera. Bazz wasn't sure if Sidon's version of "You can film me if you wish. It would last longer." was a come-on or not, but it got him this video and no contact information of any kind. But Sidon said the Guy promised he would come back if he could.

\--

(Bazz woke up one night to find Sidon sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall near the headboard of Bazz's bed. There was nothing else to do, really, but to lift the edge of his blanket up and gesture for Sidon to clamber in beside him.

Bazz didn't push, just let Sidon get comfortable and wrapped an arm around him. When Sidon finally spoke, he told Bazz that he loved their life like it was, that there was nothing he would've changed about the way it had been, that he liked it here and hoped they'd maybe go to explore the rest of the hydrosphere someday if Bazz was up to it, that he'd done extensive research and the Zora was flourishing, that he'd like to abdicate when the time came.

There was still time, Bazz thought. Sidon could still change his mind. Not that Bazz wanted him to. He loved their life like this, too, and he told Sidon that much. Just... Dad said Sidon could take the throne when he turned twenty-one. Things may change before then.

They took comfort in the fact that they got to be like this for at least a while yet and Bazz'd follow Sidon no matter where the situation led them.)

\--

Almost two years after their first #sharkbros post, the headgears kinda caught on. Who'da thunk?

They'd taken selfies with their ones on, lots of selfies (Don't judge, okay?) and posted them -- because why not? -- and, as time passed, #sharkbros kinda grew and became a thing. Because of that and Sidon wearing his everywhere and the surfing videos, people kept asking where they got them from -- both in person and online.

They talked with Dad, and Dad knew some people -- they were actually their friend's parents, but why would he know what their friend's parents did for a living? Then Bazz called them and sent some sketches, rounder and stubbier than their ones so they'd look more suitable for all ages and less like abominations.

Then there was a surfing competition nearby and Sidon, after finding out he could, entered. By now he was basically a pro at surfing and, unsurprisingly, he won.

It became a thing, later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering: Yes, the Guy is Link. I know, 13k words in and Link got a paragraph. Not that I know anything anyone thinks since this entire fic has one comment so far. DX


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice the tense change this chapter, partly because this is where the story catches up to the present and partly because I find talking in past tense awkward at times and don't wanna do it anymore.

Almost in no time, Bazz graduated.

Along the way, Sidon went on and won a lot of surfing competitions. They started mass-producing their headgears (now #sharkbros TM), their social media were bombarded with orders, and Bazz created a website to handle said orders. Dad finally admitted he got a woman-friend. Sidon got sponsorship offers and Bazz found himself become an unwitting agent. Life went on.

\--

That summer, they moved out of the dorm and got an apartment, with rooms (What a concept.), and they flew Dad down to visit.

(Instead of applying for jobs, Bazz applied to grad school, where he'd be working on some government-funded projects along with his thesis and he'd have a scholarship and also some grant money. His professors said he had what it took and that maybe he'd even get a master before Sidon got his bachelor. Bazz was just glad he got to delay making life decisions for at least a couple of years.)

Their apartment was, sure enough, very close to the ocean. It had two bedrooms, so they cram two twin XL's into one (Bazz'd cottoned on that they were kinda codependent at this point.) and put a double in the other for when they had people over (for any purpose whatsoever). Which meant that anything they needed on a day-to-day basis went to their bedroom and the second bedroom was more of a storage than a living space. They had a lot of stuff, alright? They kept a stock of headgears ready to ship, Sidon's surfing equipment was cheaper in bulk, they had tools and some machine parts from Bazz's project, etc.

Dad, the moment he saw the amount of stuff he had to sleep among, turned to give them a judgmental look before making some offhand comments about how they "might as well just open a shop".

And that was how the first #sharkbros shop was conceived.

(Bazz couldn't imagine what look Dad would've given them if he'd seen their dorm room right before they packed to move out.)

\--

So Bazz has a thing with the thing and he needs to go back home to oversee it. It's nothing, really, just prototypes of the new headgear designs Bazz sent. But Bazz figured it'd be nice to spend some time with Dad so he planned to stay for a week.

On the second day, Sidon says the Guy who shot that one video is back and Sidon, being a gracious host that he is, offers for the Guy to stay in their guest room after learning that the Guy doesn't have a place to stay.

The Guy's name is Link, and Bazz has no leg to stand on when it comes to weird names but come on, Link? Sidon says Link is well-versed in many skills and has many admirable attributes. He has plenty of wits, is quick on his feet and adept with his hands, has blue eyes and blonde hair, is about their age, can get his point across using few words, has a nice smile and-- That's when Bazz realizes Lil' Bro maybe has a crush.

By the end of the week, Sidon's talked about Link so much Bazz feels like he knows him already.

\--

(Turns out he does.)

\--

Bazz's relieved to find that the shop hasn't been on fire at any point during his visit home. (Sidon wouldn't ever let their apartment catch fire, Bazz's assured of this.)

The shop has "employees" now, just students and young adults that loves to surf in the area and are short on cash. They're all bros really, but still, "employees". They get reasonable wages and anything they want at a wholesale price and the hours are flexible. Some of them can do customized boards so the shop sells those, too, apart from their expanding list that includes but isn't limited to surf wax, leashes, traction pads, fins, sunscreen, some boardwear and swimwear, and, of course, their headgears.

(The mass-produced headgears aren't made of animal skins but are more streamlined and more like wearable stuffed animals. Their friend's parents Bazz went to talk to own a stuffed animal business and they are happy to manufacture these for them.)

All the products can also be ordered online and be mailed to the customers. But they are a small business and the delivery fees kinda don't make sense so mostly just the headgears are purchased that way.

\--

Link, when Bazz finally meets him, is not as tall as Bazz expected -- which means he's tiny compared to Sidon -- and is quite a looker. He doesn't talk much and tends to be blunt when he does but they admire that in people. Stuff gets done faster when you mean what you say.

When asked, Link says that he's just gotten off a drawn-out contract and is now wandering around looking for a place to unwind since he has some money saved up, and that he was still in the middle of said contract the last time he met Sidon.

They get along well, the three of them, so Link'll be staying with the two of them for the time being and has offered to pay rent, stressing on how he has a whole room, but neither of them would take it. And that's how Link starts buying groceries and keeping the apartment in general.

He cooks and he cleans and when they protests, Link says "I find these tasks relaxing." and "I didn't get to do them much." with a wistful look on his face. (Bazz dares anyone to say no to that.) Link's a great cook, a fact that they appreciate since neither of them nor Dad can do much in the kitchen. (They can eat raw seafood they catch during their swim and enjoy it.) And he eats almost as much as them, which is a lot considering his size, but then again, they have their own thing.

Link even does laundry, which isn't a hardship since neither Sidon nor Bazz wear much because of the weather. Their usual everyday outfit just consists of a pair of trunks and a tank top or an open shirt, except for when the university requires some more proper clothes, in which case they throw those three together and sometimes exchange the trunks for a pair of comfy jeans. Link, on the other hand, wears long pants of various types and seems to only own hoodies when it comes to shirts, and he always pulls the hood over his head every time he goes out.

Bazz suspects maybe Link burns easily or something.

\--

(The thing is, though, Bazz feels like he's seen Link from somewhere. Maybe he's an obscure minor celebrity and afraid someone might recognize him? But Link doesn't look like someone who's used to being at the center of attention. The way he talks and the way he moves sometimes remind Bazz of Dad. Link's, like, stalwart.

And he's got skills. Link is an amazing acrobat and has exceptional stamina. They even train with him now. So like, maybe he's a stunt double who used to stand in for someone famous?

Anyway, Link seems trustworthy enough and they're all friends now. Bazz's sure he'll tell them when he's ready.)


	11. Chapter 11

A routine kind of establishes itself after a while. Sidon goes to classes, Bazz works at the department's lab, Link mostly stays home and messes around on the internet. (Link's laptop is top of the line and the chores they still feel bad Link does only takes so much time.) Around midafternoon Bazz goes to check in with the shop, which does well on its own. He mostly just takes care of major decisions like hiring and financial stuff like approving the orders for restocking and signing the paychecks. The bro-workers can do the rest. (They don't mind being called that.) Link comes to join him, bearing the food from his recipe of the day for everyone, and they wait for Sidon to go to the beach together.

They train some. Then Sidon and Bazz go into the water and Link doesn't go in with them, just sits on the sand and shoots videos or photos. Sidon surfs and joins Bazz in the water when he eventually wipes out before getting up on the board again. Rinse and repeat until it starts to get dark. That's when they both go fully underwater. Link usually goes back to the apartment around then to make dinner and the three of them'll eat together after they wash up. (Link insists he likes watching them do their thing together and he also likes having alone time to get creative in the kitchen.)

Link still keeps his hood over his head when he's outside, and he even puts on a beanie before tugging the hood up sometimes, which still baffles Bazz because it's not anywhere near cold. The other weird thing is Link doesn't allow himself to be photographed, ever, despite carrying a camera on his person almost all the time.

\--

"How do you feel about wearing less clothes around the apartment?" Bazz mentions to Sidon the moment Link's out on a quick grocery run. (Link insisted they didn't need to come with him and he just needed to get some saffron, for some unfathomable reason.)

Sidon just directs an earnest questioning look at him.

"You know, to show Link he can be less strict about the dress code and maybe he'll roll up his sleeves sometimes or even wear a t-shirt every now and then," reasons Bazz. "Also, there'll be less laundry for him to insist on doing."

To that, Sidon gets up and takes of his shirt, and his trunks, leaving on only his boxer-briefs. (Boxers don't offer support for their usual strenuous physical exertion and jockstraps are not widely accepted as casual wear.) Bazz thought Sidon would just go shirtless but this is even better.

(By now, Bazz's sure Sidon's crushing hard and the more Bazz watches them, the more he's sure Link has a crush on Sidon, too.

Like, Sidon's friendly and isn't afraid to express his admirations in people and he admires Link a lot, so Link gets soaked with praises and smiles with his face tinted in varying shades of red on a regular basis.

The thing is, neither of them do anything.

And Bazz, being a solid bro, came up with this plan. It'll either make Link finally do something or make him flustered enough for Sidon to finally notice and do something or at least give Bazz more data to work with.)

Then Sidon just stands there looking at Bazz expectantly.

"What?"

"Are we not embarking on the course of action?"

We, right, of course. The plan would make more sense with the two of them. Why hadn't Bazz thought of this before? He tries to think of some reasons for only Sidon to carry out the plan right then but the ones he comes up with are all dumb and...

So Link comes back to find Sidon working on his term paper and Bazz engaging in an emoji war in one of his group texts, both of them clad in only their underwear. Link stares with wide eyes and he blushes really hard but he doesn't comment or ask for any explanation before pulling himself together and going back to the recipe he was working on.

This is gonna be harder than Bazz'd thought. (He hopes it won't come to the point where he has to convince Sidon to start wearing jockstraps, or just stop wearing clothes altogether.)

\--

So Bazz's plan didn't work out as well as he'd hoped, even though Bazz has been putting things in order -- by which he means he has reorganized stuff so that Sidon has to fetch things that are somewhere in the broad area above Link many times over the past however many days and they have to be all up in each other's business.

One thing the plan accomplished is getting Link to open up to them more. Now, he asks more personal questions and makes comments and suggestions on impertinent stuff and shows them frivolous things he finds interesting and is more articulate and talks more in general. (Bazz got a theory that Link was used to speaking only when spoken to in the past.)

"Mind if I get us better cable service?" Link speaks up one day during dinner.

Bazz and Sidon look at Link, then at each other, then at Link again. Sidon's still chewing so Bazz gets to it first. "I'm not sure if you notice, but we don't own a TV?"

"Yeah. Mind if I get us that, too?" Link responses with an innocent expression Bazz's come to associate with him messing with them. (Bazz only just discovered this side of Link and has decided he likes it already.)

"We can acquire one if you wish," offers Sidon. "It is our duty as friends and hosts to entertain you, our dear friend and esteemed guest."

"I live rent-free and, yes, I buy some food and do some chores but those are just for my sake." Both Sidon and Bazz are ready to protest but Link forestalls them. "This is your apartment and neither of you watch TV. You'll be doing me a favor already by letting me bring a TV in."

"I find the terms rather lacking courteousness on our part but you have my consent," replies Sidon after a pause.

"I consent, too. Our casa es su casa and all that," replies Bazz after two pairs of eyes come to focus on him.

"Thanks. That's great." Link grins. "So I was thinking we could have one mounted on this wall?" He gestures with both hands at the blank wall opposite the couch along which there are clutters of random stuff on the floor.

"Yeah, go for it," says Bazz, and Sidon nods his agreement.

When they get home the next day, they are greeted with what Bazz guesses is the biggest TV that can fit on their living room wall, hanging roughly 90 degrees off of their living room wall.

Link looks at them sheepishly.

Bazz just shrugs, and goes to inspect it, leaving Sidon and Link to their own silent conversation.

It looks even bigger up close. The mounting has hinges that allows the TV to be dislodged so it can be watched from the kitchen area or anywhere in their modest little living room. When Bazz moves it back against the wall, he finds he was right earlier and it does nearly fit the available space. And when he sits down on the couch, it looms over him intimidatingly. To be fair, it's about as wide as the couch, which can fit Sidon at full length.

Bazz's having a minor existential crisis when Sidon comes to sit beside him.

"I'll help with the electric bill," says Link from where he's standing worriedly next to the couch and Bazz winces when he thinks about how many limbs it must have cost.

When he finally turns it on, the picture is so crisp and vivid it's like he's looking out a clear window, and when he calls up the menu, he's met with so many functions beyond imagination. They are outdoor people who enjoy going out to experience things instead of watching it through a screen but Bazz's starting to think maybe they've been missing something here.

"Does it come with its own dedicated satellite? Do we even need the remote or can it read our thoughts? Is its kind gonna rise against us one day?" Bazz asks, reasonably. He can feel Sidon shooting a worried look his way.

"Uh, no?" Link frowns. "I've made sure to get a model that doesn't have any camera or microphone features." Bazz makes a mental note to confirm that for himself later.

"Are you certain this is a sensible use of your hard-earned money?" At that, Sidon redirects his worried look Link's way.

"Yes," assures Link, offering no explanation. An image of Link capitalizing on his looks to get a massive discount comes to mind. But no, those hoodies are still a thing.

Sidon still hasn't said anything and they wait for him. "I do not question your judgment."

"Okay then." Bazz nods. "Mind showing us what this beast can do?"

Link beams, then starts raving about the new addition to their residence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-ish chapter again. Sometimes I think there's too much of communications in this, which deprives it of elements necessary for rom-com shenanigans.

It's Sidon who finally brings it up, which speaks volumes since it means he considers Link a close enough friend to forgo his stockpile of tact. "You are our dear friend and this is your home for the present occasion. We wish for you to feel comfortable around us and in this dwelling. May I inquire why you always thoroughly cover yourself despite it not accommodating the current weather condition?"

Link turns to look between them, alarmed for a moment before his expression turns blank. (Bazz doesn't like that expression at all.) They've been watching some action movie about improbable weather conditions (Sidon is very apropos.) with Link lying on the beanbag and Bazz and Sidon on the couch. (Link likes embedding himself into the beanbag and even giggles sometimes.)

"You don't have to tell us," offers Bazz after the silence stretched too long for comfort. "We just want to know if there's anything we can do."

Link closes his eyes and lets out a breath (Bazz isn't sure if he's been breathing this whole time.) before sitting up and pulling his hoodie off over his head, during which Sidon turns the TV off.

They look and, like, Link has a strong and well-built physique. So what? Bazz's already guessed that, but then he looks closer and--

Link's body is littered with faint scars. Bazz doesn't think even the fancy emollient one of the lady bro-workers proposed they sell is gonna be able to do much about this.

"It's okay," reassures Link. Then he tells them that he's not self-conscious about it, that it comes with the job, that he used to be some kind of a glorified bodyguard, same as his father, and that he started combat training when he was really young. He says he has stopped doing that and has been making sure nothing bad will be able follow him here, but he still won't risk having anyone asking questions or recognizing him. He says he won't ever risk their safety.

Bazz doesn't know what to say. What do you even say in this kind of situation? So he instead goes in for a hug and Sidon has the same idea so they end up in a group hug.

And because Sidon is Sidon, he does know what to say.

\--

Sidon surfs quasi-professionally these days, which means he mostly only enters the competitions that are close and further ones when they can. They are a team now. Link's in charge of filming and Bazz's worked something out with the sponsors and get them a pretty reasonable deal. Link likes it and Bazz's grad school schedule leaves him more spare time than Sidon's undergrad one and he doesn't mind doing these things. After all, he has a minor in business.

In addition to his hoodie and beanie/cap, Link wears a kerchief to cover the lower half of his face as well as a giant pair of shades to these events. (The design of the day varies with his humor.) He doesn't answer when anyone asks. Actually, he doesn't talk to anyone but them, which he does by whispering from a close distance. When someone asks Bazz or Sidon about it, they say something along the line of "Artists are allowed their eccentricities."

They all laugh about it afterwards. Link reveals more of his mischievous side as of late and they like it on him. He also seems more carefree and has become more tactile with them. He hums a little tune while he cooks. Just the other day, he came to insert himself between them on the couch to show them a funny phocine video he found. And he wears t-shirts around the apartment now. What a development indeed.

Sidon and Link have the same look when they become curious about something. They're both adorkable, really. Link's face never fails to light up when he's met with Sidon's sparkly toothy grin and Link seems to always find little things he can do to earn that grin. Sometimes he makes puns, sometimes he busts out one of his acrobatic moves, sometimes he does something dumb with Bazz, the list's still growing.

Which is why this dancing-around-each-other thing just won't do.

\--

"What's your deal?" is what Bazz's decided to go with after considering many options.

"What do you mean?" Links seems wary all of a sudden. They're people-watching together on the beach. Sidon has a late class today so they came to wait for him here instead of at the shop.

"Are you celibate? Or are you, like, asexual?"

At that, Link loosens up and shoots a quizzical look at him. "I'm neither of those. Why?"

"Do you find Sidon attractive?" Link tenses up again, looking alarmed this time. "Just be real with me here, okay?"

"Yes," replies Link, a little nervously.

"And you like him? Like, like-like him?" Bazz adopts some middle schoolers' language here since he finds they got this down to a science. 'Do you like-like me? Check yes or no.' Very precise and effective way to gain crucial information, you know.

Link looks down at his hands. "Yes, I do." A little smile peeks from his face that Bazz thinks is because he's thinking about Sidon.

"So why haven't you made your move yet?" Bazz moves to bump their shoulders together playfully, drawing a soft laugh from Link.

"You wouldn't mind?" Their eyes meet. Link's frowning a little and is, like, searching for something? In Bazz's eyes? Bazz doesn't know what he expects to find.

"Of course I won't." He flops onto his back. "You are a decent dude, y'know. Good-looking and athletic and smart, and Sidon likes you a whole lot." Link smiles at him, hesitant, and Bazz smiles back, reassuring. "I think he'd keep you if you let him, which never happened before, y'know. Like, a lot of people have asked him out but almost all of them didn't last for more than a week, and he had this kinda-sorta girlfriend in high school and they adored each other a lot but they didn't fight to be together when they went their separate ways." Bazz stops talking for a few seconds and then "He told me about you the first time you two met, and he invited you to stay with us the moment you came back. I think he'll fight to keep you, if you let him."

Link looks away. "I have baggage... Real heavy stuff. And I don't know-- Being here is the happiest I remember I've ever been, happier than I've ever imagined. I have you guys to thank for that." He flops down beside Bazz. "You guys got a good thing going and the last thing I want is to jeopardize any of that." Link sighs self-deprecatingly. "I'm used to having no one... I've done some horrible things. There are things I don't think I'll ever tell anyone and I don't think that's fair. I trust you both, but sometimes I don't trust myself."

Bazz's still formulating his response when Sidon appears so the conversation is postponed for now.

\--

Sidon's coursing a sinusoidal path underwater when Bazz lunges into him from below and brings them both up to the surface. The grin Sidon's sporting when he comes up is predatory, and he goes after Bazz to tackle him. They wind up laughing and interlocking with each other, neither wants to give in first.

It loses its novelty after a while. Sidon may be bigger and stronger but Bazz's slicker and isn't above fighting dirty. They call an unspoken truce and end up floating on their backs, holding on to each other like otters so they don't drift apart.

It's a good time to talk, Bazz decides.

"I talked to Link earlier." He begins, and Sidon waits for him to elaborate. He's not the type to use his words inefficiently to say things like "May I ask what about?"

"I know you like him, and I can tell he likes you. So I confronted him, and he affirmed. Then I asked him why he hasn't done anything about it yet." Again, no "What did he say?" from Sidon.

"He said he's really happy here and he's afraid he's gonna ruin things. He said-- I don't know. I think he has PTSD and all that it entails? I think you two should talk, if you two wanna date, that is."

"You would like for Link and I to date each other?"

"I want you to be happy." Sidon opens his mouth, but then closes it without saying anything so Bazz continues. "He said there's stuff he'll never tell anyone, but I think he'll tell you all you need to know and I know you'll know if he doesn't. And it's not like we don't have our own secrets anyway." Bazz takes in a breath. "I think Link's unique and I know you wanna keep him. And I think you two could be happy together."

Sidon's expression is now pensive. "And you?" Bazz lets out a surprised laugh. Of all the questions Sidon could ask, Bazz hasn't thought of this one.

The moon is peeking out of the clouds, its light illuminates the dark blue-green ocean. Sidon's earnest face looks almost ethereal like this.

"Me? I'm a solid bro and a great wingman." Sidon averts his gaze and falls silent. Bazz isn't sure what's wrong. "I may not have someone yet but it's just because I'm picky, okay? I'm not lonely. We have lots and lots of friends." Then, with a chuckle, Bazz says, "Many of them I share benefits with, regularly. It's awesome. I've been having more than my fair share of sex. You can do it, too, you know. We're young and people think we're hot." A pause, and then "I know you associate sex with intimacy, and that's good. But ultimately it doesn't have to be anything more than just another bodily function, an amazing one since it gives you orgasms. And if you want that with Link then you should have it. You don't even have to date, you can be nookie buddies or whatever. But irregardless of what you do with anyone make sure you and your partner are on the same page, okay?"

Silence stretches over the relatively calm water of the night. The sea is mostly stable here, where the polar jet stream's impact hardly reaches and convective complexes rarely move through. But stable doesn't mean calm. Stable means the movements are unimpeded by relief. Stable means the warm and cold current cycles create consistently unpredictable weather. Stable means you can expect an endless train of cyclones and anticyclones to generate heavy swells and unrelenting waves throughout the years.

"I do not ever wish to disregard you," says Sidon. Bazz blinks and Sidon dives down before surging up on the other side, resting his forehead on Bazz's triceps.

"You won't if you don't want to," says Bazz, lowering his upper arm to hook it under Sidon's chin and flexing his forearm to wrap it around Sidon's head, messing up Sidon's wet hair a little before letting his hand lie there. "And it's okay if you do sometimes." With the lower half of his face submerged beneath the surface, Sidon's stare is impossibly intense. "We'll always have each other. I'll always be here. It's other people that you need to put in efforts to keep around."

Sidon's expression doesn't change. The way the light's glinting off the ripples makes his eyes look surreal and almost inhuman. Bazz splutters when Sidon moves to clutch him in a bear-hug and they spiral under into the depths of the water.

Sidon's grinning. Bazz thinks things will work out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mentions of sexual activities but I'm pretty sure it still counts T-rated. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.)
> 
> The first part contains a really weird cameo (as well as more profanities than usual). Please consider leaving a comment if you know who it is. I wanna know if the fandoms even intersect a little.
> 
> I don't know what the second part is or why it's here but it's here so... enjoy?

Bazz is... returning this lady's favor when he hears "Oh, jeez. The shit is wrong with young people these days? Can't your generation hold off the whole adolescence hormones extravaganza until you at least find a door that locks? Or do your tendencies towards narcissistic perversions require you to expose your--"

Reevaluating his choices, Bazz guesses this spot maybe isn't as secluded as previously thought. (He'd left Sidon and Link together with an instruction to "Just talk already" before wandering off and hitting it off with this lady.) The rant goes on long enough for the lady to look embarrassed, put her bikini back on, and run off before Bazz can get a word in.

"You surf?" Bazz cuts him off.

The man (Yes, he deserves to be called a man.) looks baffled for a second, and then "No, this is my washboard and here is where I do my laundry."

"Hope you brought your weapons-grade detergent seeing that saltwater tends to make clothes stiff and sticky." Bazz sits up from where the lady pushed him off to before her escape.

"Aren't you gonna run after your companion so you could continue your exhibitionistic affair?" The man nods to indicate the direction for Bazz to follow.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll run into her again sooner or later." Bazz squints up at him. "You might as well just keep me company since, y'know, you kinda just drove my companion away."

The man frowns skeptically at him. "It's not that I'm not flattered, but I'm afraid I'm already spoken for."

"That wasn't a come-on." Bazz frowns. The man raises one eyebrow and, right, Bazz's still naked. He should fix that. "So, uh..." Bazz says, locating his trunks and getting up so he can put them on. "I've never seen you around here before?"

"I'm not engaging in a small-talk with a sex-crazed dope-smoking dolphin-loving wet-behind-the-ears deviant yuppie bisexual liberal dick-suck like you."

"Weed's not my thing, I can assure you of this." Bazz protests. One corner of the man's mouth quirks up. "And are you going back in the water? It's almost dark, but I could go in with you."

The man looks at Bazz contemplatively for a moment before sighing long-sufferingly. "Okay, kid. What's on your mind?"

Wow, no nonsense. Bazz's opinion of the man rises. "Uh, well, I have this friend--"

"Let me stop you there. Is this friend you?"

"No. I really have this friend, and he kinda wants in Lil' Bro's pants--"

"You sick, depraved--"

"It's not like that. Look, he's..." The man's waiting, assessing. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can, but I might not answer."

"Fair enough. Uh... My friend's a former military personnel." The man raises both eyebrows. "Come on. You seem the type."

"Devil Dog." The man confirms. "Marine."

Bazz nods. "So, like, he has issues? Not like he's violent or anything. He's a great dude and he and Lil' Bro like each other but-- He says he has baggage and, like, I think he doesn't think he deserves to be happy?" Bazz watches the man watch him. "I don't know you, but you seem kinda well-adjusted if a little rough on the edge and, like..."

"POG pussies can make time for asinine time-wasting 'Let's share our traumas' 'We're all special snowflakes' psychobabble bullshits in their ever-present Whiskey Tango reprobate good-for-nothing briefings, Marines make do."

"Huh?" Bazz must look really confused because the man smirks.

"Look, kid. You can't fight the war in his head. You can just keep watch. Make sure he takes care of himself and isn't stockpiling weapons." The man's grinning, but his eyes are pretty dark. "And make sure he knows you guys are there for him."

"Wow. Thanks." Bazz says and, after a bit of silence, he adds "Seriously. Thank you." and "Hey. What do I call you?" when the man makes a move to walk away.

The man looks back. "They call me Iceman."

"Really? Well, then I'm one of the sharkbros."

The man doesn't verbally response, instead only raising an eyebrow as if to ask "Shark bros?"

"It's a thing, honestly. You can look us up. We have a surf shop. I'll even give you free stuff if you stop by, y'know, in exchange for your advice."

The man's other eyebrow joins its partner.

"Or I can return the favor some other way..."

The man snorts out a laugh, saying "Take care, kid." before walking away.

(The lady looks apologetic when she finds Bazz at a bonfire that night and asks him if he's alright. Bazz laughs it off, saying the man was cool and he might have made a new friend. Sidon, who's sitting next to him, shoots a confused look between them and asks what happened.

Which leads to her narrating the chain of events that had led to her hastened escape... in great detail... to anyone who's willing to listen... which means a sizable crowd of people are now gathering around them to eat Link's campfire food and debate over the virtues of the gentlemanliness in standing up against the oppression of The Man and the ungentlemanliness in leaving a lady unsatisfied.

It's a weird night. (And Bazz tells Sidon and Link not to wait up, and the lady is satisfied (and, after more time, they are twice satisfied.)))

\--

Bazz's looking at a pamphlet when someone clears his throat and asks, "Uh, do you want advice on that?"

When Bazz looks over, a dude in a lab coat is blushing. Dude's eyes quickly dart away like he knows he's been caught looking. In the dude's defense, the pamphlet says "A STRAIGHT WAY TO YOUR PROSTATE" and Bazz's grabbing a handful of condoms from a bowl.

"If you wouldn't mind helping out..." Bazz gives the dude a once-over and... Dude's good-looking and in a good shape. Bazz figures he can get in on that, wants in on that even, so he adds "... I could do with something more hands-on?"

The dude turns bright red and unmistakably gulps before gathering himself and saying "I don't get off until five." kinda diffidently.

Bazz smirks, and the dude seems to catch on to what he just said and blurts out "I didn't mean--"

"Nah, I know people can't just get off of their responsibilities." Bazz studies the dude some more and adds "See you here at five?"

The dude starts, and then nods, beamish and little dazed.

It's a little after five and Bazz's back to meet the dude. He just wanted to get some free condoms when he walked into the health clinic after lunch, but the pamphlet kinda got him intrigued. Then the dude offered and Bazz reasoned that a little experiment would benefit everyone (including Sidon -- and possibly Link -- if/when the subject comes up). So why not?

The dude's about to lock up, and he flushes when he sees Bazz. In a moment of inspiration, Bazz says "Would you get in trouble if we went in?" which results in the dude gaping at him like a fish.

So they get into one of the exam rooms, where there's stuff they can use. "So, uh... what have you got in mind?" The dude asks shyly with a small twinkly smile.

"You're the professional," points out Bazz. "But, uh, I've never..."

"Oh." Dude's eyes widen. "We don't have to do this if you--"

"No, I-- am curious? I mean, I wanna know what it's like, but I've never-- So you'd be the first." Dude's looking at him like he can't believe he's for real. "I mean, if it's alright..."

"It is," blurts out the dude. "But, uh, can I ask why me?"

"Oh, well, you seem nice and seem to know about this stuff, and you work here. You work here, right? You're not some impostor preying on horny unsuspecting--?"

"No," half-yells the dude, and then he produces some IDs for Bazz to examine. What a candid dude. "I'm a med student at this university and I work here in my free time."

"Okay, yeah." Bazz meets his eyes again. "So, um... I'm gonna take my clothes off now, yeah?"

"Yeah, that'd be-- yeah." Dude's staring until Bazz's stripped to his underwear and then averts his eyes and goes to fetch the stuff they'll need. "So, uh... I'm thinking, like-- How would you feel if I were to give you some oral penile stimulation and digital prostate massage?"

Bazz frowns before the words translate. "That'd be--" His eyes catch on something. "Hey, you want me to get on that?"

The dude's eyes almost bulge out of his head when he sees what Bazz's suggesting. "The stirrups? Sure I-- That would facilitate things, yeah."

...

Some indeterminate amount of time later, Bazz's come to appreciate the potential of the little chestnut-sized gland. The experiment is predominately fruitful to say the least and pretty mind-blowing to be honest.

Bazz's still post-getting-off dumb when the dude takes his gloves off and dimples at him hesitantly before gently taking off and disposing of Bazz's condom, and then he offers Bazz some tissues to clean himself up with.

It takes him taking his legs down and sitting up on the table to remember his manners. "I can return the favor?"

"Um, it's alright. I already..." The dude's so red Bazz clasps a comforting hand on his shoulder before the dude can spontaneously combust on the chair he's sitting. (Bazz knows it's not a real thing but better safe than sorry.)

"That's-- I'm flattered, dude. And you were awesome. Ten out of ten, would come again." Bazz gives him a reassuring smile, and the one he gets back is huge and glowing. "And I guess we can file medical-related settings in the list of potential kinks, huh?"

The dude cracks up and they lock gazes for a moment before Bazz moves to put on his clothes.

"So, uh, I can buy you dinner?" The dude asks, hopeful but cautious.

"Oh, I..."

The dude lets out a nervous laugh. "It's okay. I know. You're new and you sleep with women and--"

"I wanna be friends though." Bazz interrupts and when the dude's about to brush him off again, he adds "Really. I can already tell you're a nice dude. We should totally hang out, and I can introduce you to people. I know a lot of jocks and nerds and possibly other types you might dig."

"You don't have to."

"I know but, like, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, but I know people who do. And we can get off together again sometimes if you want, or we can just hang out, really. It'd be cool either way."

"You really mean it?" The dude looks hopeful again.

"Totally, dude."

"Okay, yeah, I-- I'd love to be friends with you."

"Cool." And they exchange phone numbers.

(They get off together a couple more times before one of Bazz's nerd friends asks him "Who's that?" and the dude ends up one half of a happy couple.

A few weeks later, Bazz comes back to the apartment to a package Link signed for. There's a vaguely familiar pamphlet inside proclaiming its usefulness and Bazz stifles his guffaw into Sidon's shoulder when he sees Sidon's confused expression after he pulls out the prostate massager.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know why the second part is here. The whole thing exists somewhere in the aether (including what went on in the health clinic and maybe even Bazz/Iceman) but it's E-rated and this is supposed to be T-rated and I don't even know if any of you are interested in reading that kinda stuff so...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no relationship tag for Link & Bazz (The Legend of Zelda) DX
> 
> Also, I forgot to note that having faint scars is Link's actual in-game informed attribute.

Sidon tells Bazz he and Link have discussed the nature of their relationship to a certain degree and are now tentatively dating. Bazz takes that to mean the unsubtle hints and small time and space he's been carving out for them have done their job.

Except absolutely nothing changes that Bazz can observe. They don't do PDAs. They don't get cutesy lovey-dovey. They spend the same amount of time together as they always did. They don't even sit any closer together. Okay, Link's been very generous with direct physical contact since he's bared his body to them (That doesn't sound right but whatever.) but that's with both Sidon and Bazz. Bazz can't believe he's thinking this but he's now hoping they'd sexile him at some point.

Then one morning, Link trudges out of his bedroom clad in only his underwear, eyes half-lidded and heading for the shower. Sidon has an early session so Bazz's eating breakfast alone on the couch. When he looks up, Link's body looks like he spent the night fighting a pack (pride? clowder?) of cougars and Bazz whoops.

Link turns to him and tilts his head. Bazz can see the moment it dawns on Link as Link's eyes widen and his face turns red and he opens and closes his mouth several times but no word comes out.

"I don't know when you found the time but congrats, bro! I was getting worried."

Link looks conflicted and sheepish and is gaping at Bazz before, finally, he blurts out, "Sidon's class had been canceled yesterday and he came home and one thing led to another and I got us a hotel room."

Bazz frowns. "You got a hotel room? Is your bedroom inadequate? I guess a bigger bed would be--"

"No. The bedroom and everything in it are fine. I just wanted to treat him right, you know," says Link.

Bazz gives him a long look. "So what? Did you get, like, candles and rose petals and chocolate-dipped strawberries? Champagne?"

Link's face turns redder. "You did?" Bazz cracks up and catapults himself off the couch to give Link a bro-hug of the highest level. "Seriously, dude, you're ridiculous." Link is startled at first but, when Bazz hasn't let go after the normal amount of time's passed, returns the hug wholeheartedly.

After Bazz pulls back, he makes a point of cataloging the marks on Link's body. "Do you need me to have a word with Lil' Bro about...?"

"It's alright." Link's now tomato level of red. "I, uh, enjoyed getting these." (The "as opposed to the scars" is left unsaid but pops into Bazz's mind anyway.)

"Whatever floats your boat." He squeezes Link's shoulders. "But like, you can have sex in your bedroom, you know. I can assure you both bedrooms are soundproof so you will not cause any disturbance to any of our neighbors. And if you're uncomfortable with me randomly walking in then just text me, like, an eggplant emoji to avoid the apartment and a thumps-up emoji for when it's safe to come back or something."

The expression Link's sporting on his face is borderline comical and, after a good solid minute, Bazz starts to wonder if he has fatally mortified Link in some way without knowing. They still haven't broken eye contact and the space between them is being filled with quiet, measured breaths. That is until Link's still burning face breaks out into a huge smile. "I think you're the last person who can talk about someone being ridiculous. And thanks for the offer, but that won't be necessary."

"People sexile other people all the time. I can just go hang out with some friends, easy."

Link huffs out a laugh. "From the way things have been, I'm sure there will be more than enough time windows for Sidon and I to... be intimate." Link looks amused. Bazz suspects Link'd also turn redder if he physically could. "Also, thanks for letting me stay and going above and beyond to make me feel welcome and, like, eating my cooking and--"

"Wearing clothes so you can do laundry?"

Link hums like he's weighing his options before saying "Nope, I'm not gonna object to less clothes. I mean, I like hanging out in my underwear, which I now confess to you is what I usually do when you're out -- unless the recipe I have my eyes on involves something sizzling that I may need protection from. So if you don't object to seeing me like this..." Link gestures to his current state of undress and Bazz's eyes follow down before coming up to meet Link's eyes again and shaking his head. "... then you shouldn't feel the need to clothe yourself, either. Honestly, I felt guilty for a while after the day I walked in to see you both hanging out in your underwear because I thought I'd been making you change your modus vivendi for my sake."

"You didn't," confirms Bazz. "I mean, Sidon and I never talked about this but I've always assumed some standard of decency should apply when I'm around him."

"Welp, I talked to Sidon and he said pretty much the same thing so... You two should talk it out. Or not. Your call. I'm just gonna tell you what I already told him which is that I wouldn't mind at all. Unless you want me to?" Link's expression turns slightly wary.

"Nah. We want you to be comfortable." Bazz clasps Link's shoulder again reassuringly. "I'll talk to him."

"Good. That's... good." Link then lights up like a funny thought just impinged on him. "Also, have you checked the reactions to the videos lately?"

Bazz takes a few seconds to level a quizzical look at Link. "No? Some of the bro-workers took over the channel a while ago as per their firm request and they've been saying it's going really well. The ladies giggle over it sometimes while the dudes mostly just smirk. Why?"

"You should talk to them about it," says Link with a mischievous smile. "I'm sure they'll be more than happy to provide you with an itemized list of the more interesting quotes from the comment section."

"That's not foreboding at all." Bazz pulls a face.

"No need to sweat. The internet loves you two a whole lot and finds the both of you aesthetically very pleasing." The smile expands. "And letting me shoot videos of you sharkbros just hanging out and goofing around was a real strategic move."

An alarming thought occurs to him. "Are you saying the internet wants to see us wearing less? We're already shirtless on land! Which is totally normal around here where just board trunks are the norm and, like, I'm aware the internet already has lots of footage of us at swim competitions with weirdly suggestively placed graphic overlays but-- Sidon!" Bazz cries out.

"For what it's worth, leaving things to the imagination does have its own merits." Link's words might sound comforting on the surface, but something tells Bazz there's more to the matter. "Anyway, I'll just take this opportunity to throw it out there that I've been really happy since I got here, you know, and I still can't believe how lucky I am to get to be here like this and just... be. Being with you two makes me feel like I can just be myself. Both of you've been really great and accommodating it makes my head hurt thinking about it sometimes. More importantly, seeing the various ways you two interact with each other makes me feel heady, like the world is full of possibilities and everything will work out and I'm just-- I really like how the two of you are, together, and how you two just exist with each other." Bazz blinks. "So uh... I want you to know that I'm grateful, really."

"It's no biggy. I mean it's not a hardship eating yummy home-cooked meals everyday. Also, you're a very cool dude and we really like having you here. And I would give you the shovel talk but something tells me you would never hurt Sidon, not if you can help it anyway. So I'm just gonna say that if you can't help it then just come to us first before you do anything rash, okay?"

Link's stunned for about 15 seconds. "You have my word." The way he delivers his promise is solemn, and Bazz thinks he's come to know Link well enough now to know he can take his word for it.

"Good." Bazz nods, not breaking eye contact. "And don't brood if there are less stuff to wash from now on."

"Yeah..." Link cracks a smile that's a bit mischievous. "I'm sure there'll be other kind of laundry to do."

And it's Link who initiates a huge hug this time, pressing their fronts together and nuzzling his face into Bazz's neck appreciatively.

("Hey, you didn't say you and Link had a go at it yesterday. I mean, it's not really my business and you don't have to share everything with me but, like, you know we can talk about anything, right?"

"I do, and I consider it to be... And I reckoned I did?"

"You told me your class got canceled, and when I asked if you did anything interesting you said you had Link-- Wait..."

"I apologize if that was too much information.")

\--

(Still nothing changes. Well... except Link changes the sheets more often (so that's what he meant by there being other kind of laundry).

Link may have gotten less strict about his dress code and more liberal about physical contact a while ago but he still hasn't let his hair down -- both figuratively and literally seeing as he always wears it in a short ponytail. Sidon still sleeps in their room and Bazz's never gotten woken up at night by the sound of him sneaking out to the other bedroom.

Bazz feels like a creep for noticing these things and being this invested in their relationship, but there hasn't been any indication so far that they ever mind so he guesses it's okay.)

\--

When Bazz finally figures out where (and when) he's seen Link from, he calls Dad.

His side of the conversation goes like this.

"Hey, Dad. Okay if we talk?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but--"

"Yeah, I'm good and--"

"Yeah, Sidon's good, too. But, Dad, there's something I need to--"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll sign for the shipment when they come. But, Dad--"

"Look, I need you to dig up something for me--"

"Well, we haven't introduced you two yet but our friend Link--"

"Yeah, an uncommon name, I know. The thing is--"

"No, he hasn't caused us any trouble--"

"No, no. Dad, listen. The thing is I think I've known him from way back--"

"Yeah, Dad, waaayyyyy back, like, before-before. Back when--"

"Yeah, it's really unlikely but--"

"Yeah, I know. I was, like, four when I last saw--"

"No, I'm not even remotely sure, hence the call--"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just email what you find--"

"Yeah, I have to go now. I'll keep you posted, alright? Thanks, Dad. Bye."

And that's that.

\--

The email, when it finally arrives -- through more proxies than was necessary, Bazz's sure -- is triple-encrypted and contains some old photos from way back before-before and--

$#!+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please tell me what a group of cougars is called? The internet is inconclusive whether pride is solely for lions or can be used for other big cats as well. And is a school of sharks a thing or do sharks have a more specific term?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unnecessarily grim chapter of what could've been a mostly fluffy piece. Link's POV
> 
> Or: The result of how impossible it is to see a stoic emotionally-withdrawn fixed-expression critically-injured waking-up-from-suspended-animation amnesiac silent stalwart submissive BAMF knight and not draw some parallels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third thing I wrote in this universe so it was gonna be here one way or another.
> 
> Master Cycle Zero is the fifth Divine Beast!!!

He wasn't alone when he woke up.

\--

He didn't know who he was, who he'd been, but he knew he had a purpose.

He was swift and precise, silent and deadly. What good would those attributes be if not for a purpose?

\--

There were quests.

Sometimes, he heard someone scream. Sometimes, they begged for their lives. Most times, his quests were completed without anyone ever realizing he's been there.

He kept going back to the place of his slumber. Every time he woke up, the people there kept giving him quests -- new quests, but he wasn't aware of the ones he had completed -- and assuring him his actions would be righteous.

There were bad people all around, they said. His skills were vital for dealing with those evil abjurers, they said. He was shaping the history, they said.

For a while, he believed them. For a while, he did as they said. For a while, he completed quest after quest and kept going back for more.

He wasn't aware of the passage of time, having been devoid of memories every time he woke up.

It'd been a long while before he realized he'd been a weapon.

\--

After, he made sure there was no breathing body left before he brought the place of his slumber to the ground.

\--

He learns later -- once the fog from his slumber no longer clouds his judgment -- that yes, there really are bad people all around, and he was one of them.

He still doesn't know who he was or who he is, but he knows who he must be, who he will be.

There is a primal evil that laid waste to the land, and will continue to do so until it succeeds.

He'll be the person to defeat it.

He hopes it'll be enough.

\--

Once he's done all he can in the old continent, he moves to the next one.

There, he finds that the evil has scattered and embedded itself in most of the authorities and some of the populace.

It's a long and tedious task, but one by one he rids the new continent of its evil.

His body screams sometimes, for him to stop. And he should've stopped, a long time ago, before he was ever used as a weapon.

He knows he's done some good since, but the rights cannot cancel out the wrongs. The lives he's taken will never breathe again.

But evil lurks still, and he'll keep fighting until the world doesn't need him to.

\--

...

\--

He takes his first breath in a long while on an array of rocks overlooking the ocean.

There's someone in the water.

\--

(What happened in the old continent is this:

The Zora King's attempt to forestall Ruta had made himself the target of his assassination. The Zora military had carried on the King's will and found Ruta before it could take shape, leaving only burned-down labs and abandoned hangars afterwards.

He'd gotten to Rudania and stopped it years before it was able to channel the magma chambers' power and create volcanic eruptions that would bombard the continent with pyroclastic flows and molten rocks.

He had spent the next months gathering information and roaming the Gerudo desert finding Naboris and was quick enough to quell it before its legs could lift its electrifyingly mechanized body up from the ground.

He was only able to prevent Medoh from lifting off mere minutes before it started blasting terrors from the sky.

He hoped it'd be enough.)

\--

(It isn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have Sidon's POV chapter so here goes this snippet of info. Imagine yourself almost always with your best bro, but then one day while you were surfing by yourself, you noticed a hooded figure watching you and you alone without respite. What would you do? Now, compound that with the fact that your whole family has been hiding in plain sight for almost two decades and you got why Sidon went to talk to Link the first time they met.
> 
> Another thing I wanted to put here but can't because Link doesn't remember is that Link, having spent quite some time in Zora before-before and most of that was with Mipha and -- later -- Zelda, had many happy memories associated with the sea. That's why he found Sidon in the water extra captivating because he was reminded of happiness even though he didn't realize why.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some really weird stuff and different outlook/insights about past events and substantial OOCness that isn't really OOC, oh, and discussions about sexual habits. This is the longest and most dialog-heavy chapter and also purposefully rambling. In my defense, the beginning of the second part of this is what started this entire thing in the first place so--

Dad isn't pleased when he finds out (by means of them tactfully telling him) they've been harboring the late Hylian Princess' ex-bodyguard, a fact that he's made very clear since the beginning of this video-chat session.

"He used to be Princess Zelda's personal bodyguard. He is not safe to be around, especially considering who we are," says Dad for what feels like the hundredth time already.

"He doesn't do that anymore, and it's not like he knows who we are," is Bazz go-to answer for now.

"Exactly how are you sure? You figured out who he is."

"I figured out who he was because I've met him when I was a kid, like, a little kid, a wee lad if you're so inclined." Bazz's still surprised Dad hasn't interrupted him once in this whole conversation. "And unless he has an eidetic memory and his expertise includes developmental anatomy he won't figure out some tiny whiny military brat he's hung out with a dozen times is now his friend for I've grown considerably, unlike him who looks like he hasn't aged for at least a decade, maybe the whole time."

"You have met Link before?" Sidon asks, having not been clued in yet. Bazz dragged Sidon into their room thinking Dad was gonna explicate things but instead Dad just started yelling immediately after they accepted the call.

"'Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue Zora.' Link was an honorary member of the original Big Bad Bazz Brigade. He used to visit Zora with Princess Zelda. They were friends with your sister," explains Bazz.

"Our sister," pronounces Sidon.

"What?"

"You and I are bros. Link was friends with our sis, Mipha."

"I... don't think it works that way?"

"Are you genuinely certain he does not know who you are?" Dad segues back.

Bazz and Sidon look at each other. "We are amply positive," assures Sidon.

"You wanna talk to him when he comes back?" Bazz offers.

"No. Although he may not know who you are, yet, --" The "yet" was over-emphatically stressed and punctuated. "-- he may remember me and I will not risk him connecting the dots."

(This reminds Bazz so much of the "It would not be wise for my likeness to be distributed over the internet but it would be questionable for yours not to be." and "The Council does not announce the existence of any member of the Royal Family or anyone in the Royal Circle unless it is truly apropos." talk.

And Bazz wouldn't admit it out loud but he's spent sporadic time over the years looking into developmental anatomy and staring at the Royal Family's family resemblance. It still fascinates him how Sidon has more mutual resemblance with Bazz than with the King and the Princess.

Also, why hide in plain sight when you can hide in audacity?)

"But that is beside the point." Dad suspires loudly. "Even if he never knows, someone may come after him. That puts you at risk, a needless risk."

"You told us a while ago that the Calamity's presence has dropped substantially in the past few years," counters Bazz.

"You recited to me he stated he had been caught up in a long contract until recently," points out Dad. "Perhaps, they are connected."

"He is our dear friend," resolves Sidon.

\--

Bazz ventures into their apartment to find Sidon at the kitchen island with their laptop. "'Sup?" He takes a few steps closer to look over Sidon's shoulder, then blinks and takes another good look at the screen. "You're looking for a job?"

"Yes," replies Sidon, short and inscrutable.

Rather than waiting for the explanation that won't come, Bazz continues, "Uh, why?"

"I wish to be more useful," announces Sidon with that earnest voice of his. Sidon, Bazz thinks fondly. Then the words hit him.

"More useful? You've never not been useful. You've been copiously useful," remarks Bazz. "And you have enough to juggle already."

"I merely go to classes, do schoolwork, swim, and surf," says Sidon, accompanied by an intent look that almost takes Bazz aback.

"So? Those are your jobs. You go to school and swim, which counts as school at this point, and you surf," says Bazz. It's not like Sidon isn't busy as it is. "And it's not like we need the money. We're fine financially. If you feel like it, just spend time at the shop more."

"I am not conducive to the shop's productivity." Sidon turns back to the laptop. He's, in his own way, sulking, Bazz realizes.

"People swarm the shop when you grace it with your presence. Doesn't mean we don't sell more stuff with you around."

Sidon's expression becomes more sullen. "My being there burdens you with more hardship. I wish to carry my share of weight and contribute more to our livelihood."

Bazz needs to nip this in the bud. "Look, we made our headgears and they caught on from our social media posts, so we've been mass-producing them and selling them online. You became pretty serious about surfing and I found out most things in life are cheaper in bulk, so we started stockpiling equipment. Then people started noticing and asking where you got your equipment and Dad suggested we might as well have opened a shop, so we opened a surf shop. You surf well, attract more attention, we make more money. You're already carrying more than enough weight."

"I am merely a university student who surfs leisurely as a pastime. You have diligently done everything else."

"You surf at a nigh-professional level and you've got sponsorships, plural. You are making money from surfing. You even have your posse take notes for you when your competitions conflict with your classes."

"I am fortunate some of my classmates consider me their friend," says Sidon. And Bazz can concur that they're his friends alright but it's not like they don't idolize him, too. "And the sponsorships cover the equipment cost and travel expenses."

"People fought over who gets to be your agent so they can get a cut from your sponsorships. Your pastime makes rafts of clams because you have serious skills and you're good-looking and like, ten feet of taut muscles and pure masculinity. Ever wonder why your uniform consists of your headgear and a pair of unusually-skimpy red-and-white surf trunks and nothing else while others wear their wet suits?"

"There is also a necklace."

"The necklace is added just so that your fans have an excuse for when they're caught staring at your pecs. Your self-appointed PR team's done extensive research on this. You have an official fan club and some non-official ones. There's a dedicated section of the internet where people spend their days drooling over your physique."

"Our PR team has confirmed that the internet quite adores the both of us and that our likenesses have been declared the subject of salivation by a number of individuals, which has been why our uniforms duly appear the same," counters Sidon.

Bazz backtracks. "Okay, yeah. I was just making a point there by saying it's you when it's us but, in my defense, it's mostly you. And I know people think I'm hot, too, and that I've been asked by the sea of reporters that swarm you after competitions to appear in most of your media interviews wearing the same thing but, like, that's because you're a for-real magnificent surfer. And who'd have thought the combination of our association with sharks and leaving things to the imagination would lead to people having serious discussions on the internet about the physical and evolutionary benefits and possible logistics of having dual dicks?"

Sidon just gives Bazz the "I am confused and feel somewhat objectified right now but still do not comprehend your point." look. To be fair, Bazz had never thought any of this could even be a thing that would happen, either, but here they are.

"I mean, like, there are vivid descriptions? And imaginative fictions and lifelike drawings and realistic photo manipulations? Some are pretty convincing and most are impossible to unlearn. You can ask Link. He knew about this before I did. Elasmobranchophilia is now a thing. The furry fandom now includes fish because of you, well, us, but mostly you. Anyway, my point is," Bazz pauses a bit for effect. He digresses too much. "As your agent/business bro, I can assure you that there's no need for you to get another job. You already got a well-paid job being a surfer. A job that we both know you like. Just keep surfing the way you're doing and finish your degree so you can go full-on professional is fine."

A pause, and then, "Am I correct to assume you can spend less time at the shop?"

"Yes. I don't even do much at the shop. The bro-workers take care of most things. Some of them even manage our official #sharkbros account and channel while Link supplies the photo and video contents. Everything's great. The customized boards and other stuff we sell move well. Our #sharkbros TM headgears are being sold faster than they can be made. We got offers to review/advertise local establishments and products. We even got offers from clothing companies to launch our own line of underwear."

"Would swimwear not be more apropos?"

"Doesn't matter. We got offers for those, too, as well as some adult merchandise, if you know what I mean." Sidon doesn't even crack a smile. Tough crowd.

Bazz's said everything, he thinks. There's really nothing to worry about. The fact that Sidon's frown's deepening is disconcerting.

"Everything including profiting from surfing is owing to you. I wish you would share your burden with me. I wish to be more useful."

It's Bazz's turn to frown, and he spins Sidon around so he can search his bro's eyes for some answers.

Sidon stares back unflaggingly.

In the end, Bazz slips his eyes shut and sighs, "You know, sometimes I think you talk like this to mess with me."

Next thing he knows, his feet aren't on the ground anymore. Sidon hoists Bazz into his arms and carries him into their bedroom before depositing him on his bed. Bazz is then arranged to Sidon's liking, still too thunderstruck to do anything other than gaping at Sidon. Seemingly satisfied, Sidon climbs in and cuddles up to Bazz, leaving Bazz no choice but to wrap his arms around him.

"I talk like that because politeness and formalities had been ingrained in my being since before I drew in my first breath. I was very young and didn't know much when I met you, but I knew enough. I knew we weren't blood, not like you and Dad, so I've been polite and formal." Is Sidon using contractions? Is this a real thing that's really happening in real life to real people? "I saw how other kids were with their siblings. None of them were like us. My friends were all jealous of me because you were the bestest. You were something else. To me, Dad was Dad, and you were everything else. You've always thought of me. I can provide you with a list of assorted occasions of me thinking to myself I might never know what I did to deserve you but there was no way I'd let you go. I've wanted you everywhere, and you've been everywhere. I knew I was unreasonable. I'm aware I'm still unreasonable. I was scared, sometimes, that I might've reached your limit, but you were always there and my actions were always welcomed. And you've always known what to say to quell my insecurities and to reassure me of who and what I am.

"You said I got you. I know you meant I had you, that you somehow belonged to me, and that's exhilarating and empowering and terrifying all by itself. But I'd like to think you meant I got you back, too, that you knew I'd always be there for you no matter what, and it's comforting and gratifying to imagine I can be that for you.

"I know it's unfair, but you said I got you. You said you'd always be here. You said we'd always be best bros. You said I got you for as long as I'd have you. I know you meant everything you said, and it's the furthest from fair but I'd like to hold you to all you've said for as long as I can."

"This is creepy AF," says Bazz, and those aren't the right words because Sidon flinches but Bazz holds on tight. "Is this actually how speech really forms in your head? Then you just substitute in convoluted grammars and archaic--?"

"I never messed with you for all the time we've known each other," protests Sidon. "Except for the times I did."

Bazz laughs, moving one hand to rest on the back of Sidon's head, raking his fingers through his hair a bit. "You can hold me to all my promises to you, and I'll also hold you to yours to me because we're best bros and I love you and you're still the most important person to me and I want you with me always and it's only fair." Bazz can feel Sidon let out a breath against his neck. "Now can you tell me what that 'more useful' thing earlier was about?"

"I love you, too." It's perfectly Sidon to address things in order. "I thought-- You've not been around as much lately. I know your school schedule and you tell me when you hang out with your friends or hook up with someone, so I thought it was about work."

"Oh, I--" This can get awkward but there's no way out but through. "I know you're serious with Link. You even stood up to Dad so I thought-- I've been giving you and Link some space so you don't have to skulk around to have sex? Or, y'know, just be with each other in general? I know you'd never ask because you're so unnecessarily polite and I told Link to text me but he never did. I don't want you to ever feel bad for wanting to spend some time with Link, or other people for that matter. And Link said he was okay with the way things were but, like, I get that you're both chill about me third-wheeling you all the time but I've been telling you you don't have to be. I mean, we're dudes and, like, sex. Mind-blowing sex! I've been informed there's an actual bro-code that a bro shall never get in the way of other bros -- ladies or dudes -- in their pursuits for consensual orgasms and more about facilitating in anyway possible or something. And I wasn't at the shop most times, that's never a cover-up. I make a point of telling you things now that I can. I've been hanging out with people more and also hooking up some as I've told you."

Sidon pulls away to meet Bazz's eyes. "All those times you said you'd been hooking up you've actually been hooking up?"

"Yes." Sidon just continues staring owlishly at him. "Are you implying you think I'm easy?"

"No. I--" There's a slight pause, then Sidon smiles. "I trust you to make good judgment and practice safe sex throughout your perpetual escapade in debauchery."

"Ha," exclaims Bazz. "I knew you were fudging with me that time. I knew it."

Sidon lets out an amused breath, then repositions himself and pressed their foreheads together. Bazz's visual cortex is very confused and doesn't adjust well with this development. "I don't want less time with you, never have, and I'm quite certain I never will. If you ever start to think you have too much of me then tell me and I will change to accommodate you. If my seeing Link will make you spend less time with me then I-- The three of us get along well, and I can see Link with us, after, despite our not knowing what the future holds. He told me he really likes being with us and I like him being with us, too. I think he fits here, and I think you think so, too, otherwise you wouldn't have rooted for me and him dating. But if I'm wrong-- If you're going to make me choose, do it now when it's still early. I like Link a great deal. He is nice and admirable and very skilled and good-looking and a lot of other things that make him undeniably unique, but...

"I know there's no way I'll ever find someone like you again." Sidon pulls them impossibly closer together. His eyes looks unreal at this distance, not to mention Bazz's seeing double vision. "I'll take anything you're willing to give me and I'll do anything so you'll want to keep me."

Minutes ticks by while those words sink in. Sidon's eyes are watery but still focusing on Bazz, and Bazz guesses his are, too, judging from the blurriness of his own vision. Bazz realizes he's dumb all of a sudden, for giving them space and for thinking Sidon'd want space, for assuming things without asking, most of all. What he should've done and will do from now on is enjoy this while he can, them being like this.

They have a little more than a year before Sidon and Bazz graduate, and then they'll have to decide again what to do next. Bazz knows, have always known in the back of his mind he'd give Sidon anything. Sometimes he thinks he should be terrified, but he never is. It's just a fact. And it might've been just a relatively short while but Link's become an important part of them now, too. They'll keep him, Bazz dares say, for as long as he'll let them.

(Also, Link doesn't mind. In fact, he's been saying he likes Sidon and Bazz the way they've been, to the both of them together and to each of them alone. And he seeks Bazz out almost as much as he does Sidon. They do get along well, the three of them. But there's still the thing where Sidon's the crown prince and Link's an ex-bodyguard of Princess Zelda and a former friend of Princees Mipha that might make things weird and complicated -- not to mention what Dad says about how the Calamity might still be lurking.

They don't know how long Link'll stay, but they know Link wants to stay, and that's enough for now.)

In the end Bazz just says, "So I guess I should tell all potential baby mommies early on that 'Our house will have space dedicated to sex but Sidon and I will always sleep in the same room.', yeah?"

"Definitely," confirms Sidon, smiling. "And I already told Link that when we decide it's time to share a bed it'll likely be in here."

"We're so weird." Bazz smiles back.

"That cannot possibly be news to you. You and I have been informed of our unusually high levels of weirdness on multitudinous occasions, and that also implies that my capacity in determining the level of weirdness in individuals is unparalleled. I am sorry and, at the same time, proud to inform you, my best bro, that your level of weirdness is unmistakably high and it is only logical to conclude that we as a social unit are uncannily weird."

Bazz tilts his head a little, then sticks his tongue out to the side and rolls his eyes up.

"You're also ridiculous." Sidon chuckles. "I didn't wound you in anyway. You took that as a compliment."

"Yeah, yeah," concedes Bazz. "And don't sulk later when you can't get off because I'm always around."

"I've always been around and you've managed more than fine." Sidon looks amused. "I can give semipublic a try. After all, it is your modus operandi."

"That's not my MO," protests Bazz, but then Sidon raises one eyebrow and the cogs in Bazz's skull starts gaining angular momentum and recompiling his experiences thus far and-- "Oh, fudge, it is."

"That cannot possibly be news to you--"

"Don't mess with me right now. I'm having a real crisis here." Sidon frowns his frowny face. "How come you've never told me? How am I only realizing this now?"

"You truly were not aware of this? I thought-- You've never asked me for space, either. Your bed and sex have never crossed paths because we have always shared a room and you have chosen to have your encounters somewhere much less surreptitious. Everyone since high school knows this. People have walked in on you and your partners at various places on many occasions -- in the supply closets, some of the more secluded classrooms, the change rooms, under the bleachers, behind tall bushes, on the rooftops, you name it. And those were just in our high school."

"I'm-- What?"

"House parties were the most convenient since our peers respected socks/towels on door handles. But the school was fine, too, as there would mostly be at least one person on the lookout to make sure the conservatives wouldn't catch on. There was an instance of our schoolmate -- in response to my apologizing on your behalf for using his room to get laid -- actually saying to me and I quote 'Bazz's a great guy and it was because of him that me and my girlfriend got together. It's my pleasure, really. I can't imagine what it's like always having to get laid in public all the time, you know.' I can assure you that people have always sympathized and been completely willing to support you in your just endeavor, not only your partners, everyone."

"That's right! Everyone does it, not just me."

"Because you do it and you've always had this uncanny ability to make anything sound like a good idea which, combined with your exquisite people-reading ability, means no one ever rejects you so it's not farfetched to assume everyone does it, too. From what I gathered in high school, you had somehow made it seem like a rite of passage and some of our peers were just following your footsteps. The lookout thing was your idea after you found out a couple had tried and got caught. I was made aware of this my first day of high school when a group of guys approached me and offered their services."

"But that was all you. You got the female contingent flocking over you since your first day. Those guys surrendered to you in hope for your spoils. Also, I thought you weren't aware of this until much later?"

"I was made aware of my admirers later whereas many of yours introduced themselves to me on the first day. They couldn't stop saying nice things about you and had offered to show me around. Since then, uncounted number of guys asked me how we got the female contingent on board since they couldn't figure out for themselves."

"Again, all you. Pool attendance had never been as high as the first day you made you appearance."

"Because of us, not just me, us. You were super popular all by yourself but our peers had been limiting themselves from causing too much disruption. They just collectively lost their cool that first day after they saw us together for the first time and had since relearned how to keep their cool so things went back to normal after a while."

"But-- I was aware a sizable portion of the student body thought I was hot and there'd been guys asking me for pointers, but you were you. You didn't hear all the things people talked about you behind your back. Nothing bad, really, just-- You were declared super hot within the first hour and some of the stuff that'd been said made me fear for your innocence."

"People talked about you behind your back, too, and they talked to me about you all the time. All our schoolmates thought you were super likable and also very hot. The male contingent just wouldn't admit it to your face, and I don't know what the female contingent had been saying to you but can't you tell from how they never stopped flirting with you that they found you very attractive?"

"I guess I was okay compared to other guys. And how do you know? You were so above carnal desires you were practically celibate."

"You know I had sensible amount of sex in high school, although not 'in' in a literal sense. And the male contingent, especially teen varsity athletes, were highly competitive and liked to boast about their alleged encounters so you may have overestimated their actual statistics by quite a lot while they mostly just enjoyed their own respective alone times in the comfort of their homes. Some of the seniors had asked me to hang out with them so you could sneak in your dates or even jerk off in our bedroom every once in a while. Our peers knew Dad was strict about us, particularly you, not hanging out with dates alone under our or their roofs without adult supervisions, and many of them had identified with you and joined your rebellious crusade."

"I ostensibly had sex everywhere all the time so much that it had been a topic of several conversations where people shared their concerns and offered solutions?"

"There had been various discussions that I know of, yes, and they were all good fun. And it's not as if people weren't stating these things to your face. You were present in most of the discussions. The guys were unequivocal about what they thought and the girls were direct about their opinions and suggestions, too."

"They were just teasing and the guys were chirping and trying to one up one another. And you still haven't assured me of the average amount of sex I certainly had for a high schooler."

"I'm fairly sure the total amounts of orgasms were comparable to other males our age only that you chose to seek company of others at somewhat unconventional places, unlike most who had established and upheld their customary routines of indulging in regular self-gratifications in their comfort zones. Also, you took those chirps and suggestions seriously, which resulted in an occurrence of my having to assure one of our school nurses that 'No, my brother does not have more than the accepted amount of sex with appropriate number of partners nor does he have a compulsive need to perform sexual acts in public places in order to achieve satisfaction.'"

"That's mortifying." Bazz cringes. "And you've never told me this before why exactly?"

"Because I feel responsible? And because you've always been so blissful and elated when you tell me afterwards and I've never wanted to break your bubble."

"But it was never your fault--"

"I know. I never thought it was." Sidon smiles, rueful and fond. "You're unbelievable, you know that? At parties, you always make sure I'm having a good time first before you let people drag you away, and you always check in with me and let me know where you'll be if you're going to be out of my sight. How can I get in the way of your fun times? What is more, you've never locked any non-restroom-stall door between me and you, literally, hence your tendencies to elicit voyeurism. It's very uncanny how your partners always go along with you considering anyone could just walk in on the scene as so many have before."

"I distinctly remember locking many types of doors on many occasions," protests Bazz weakly.

"In instances featuring us being on the same side, yes." Sidon paws at his back amicably. "Rest assured, I've never witnessed anything untoward and I've been informed by reliable sources that you're equanimously quiet while deliciously and gratifyingly spirited."

"...," says Bazz.

"Anyway, I was glad when you told me about your orgy-fest frat parties because then I knew you'd be in certain kind of residential lodging with more than enough fit, sexually-active people to tire you out."

"It was group sex and it only happened once..." Realization doesn't seem to have stopped striking yet. "... that I was the center of?"

Sidon just smirks. It's a very foreign expression on his face.

"Wait. That time with that lady on the beach, that was borderline public, wasn't it? And all those parties I've been hanging out at when I wanted to give you space. Do those count as group sex?"

"We will have to look it up to be certain but my initial answer would be yes, if it involves more than two participants exploring other participants sexually then it counts as group sex. Also, the beach is emphatically unmistakably public. Please refrain and limit yourself to places with high-enough walls and, perchance, a roof. I would not go so far as to suggest well-established edifices but it would be prudent to have some protective covering that hinders sight to avoid unsuspecting parties getting involved. Just saying."

Bazz tosses a hand over his eyes. "You'll tell me if it gets out of control or something, right? All this is starting to make me think the Iceman was right about my exhibitionistic tendencies."

"Yes. But I'm sure it won't come to that." Sidon peels Bazz's hand off. "Now, may I segue back to the topic before this digression?"

"Doesn't segueing require smoothness?" There's a dawn of a new frown. "Never mind. Go."

Sidon seems to be bracing himself. "From the way you've always been, I've always been assured you've never wanted less time with me, either. And I know you meant what you said earlier about your wanting me with you always and about our bedroom situation, but you have never finished that sentence all those years ago so I feel the need to ask. Does your assuming I would want to spend more time with Link mean that you will want to spend less time with me after you find someone for whom you have a sufficiently deep affinity to be your significant other?"

What sentence? Bazz can feel his own face falls. Logically, it makes sense for Sidon to have come to that conclusion, but "You know I'm weird. And the answer is no. I don't see how I'll ever want less time with you. And, like, what-- Oh, you mean what I said about dating ages ago before I went to college?" Sidon nods. "You've been stewing about that all these years?"

"It has come up to mind from time to time, but far from all the time," admits Sidon.

Here goes. "Okay, first, sometimes I just stop mid-sentence because--" Bazz stops dramatically. Sidon frowns. Bazz grins -- his point made. "Second, you are you. I don't have any words that can do you justice. You are you, and you've always been a lot -- and I mean that in the best ways possible." Another pause. This may require a specific kind of tact Bazz doesn't possess. "I've always felt like I know you when sometimes I feel like I don't even know myself, but still, I've always been aware that we're not the same. And this was before Dad brought everything out in the open so I was still unsure about my footing and didn't feel like ruining things by letting too much of my weirdness out so... I think it's a little before you started high school that I stopped dating?" Sidon nods to confirm. "I love having friends."

Bazz breathes consciously. Sidon waits forbearingly.

"Friends expect me to greet them in hallways or respond to group texts or sit with them at lunch or join their activities or fool around after class or appear at parties. I've had friends without benefits and friends I hook up with and I'd hooked up with people I became friends with later. Friends, I can hang out with en masse and expect to be chill about their not being the center of my attention for long. It's unfair to expect someone you date not to expect more."

Bazz inhales and then says, "You're always on my mind," along with his exhale. (Not exactly a confession, Sidon said he knows this just earlier.) "So I'll keep hanging out with friends and making new ones and among the multitude of them, there's bound to be some ladies cool enough to get that."

There's an instant of silence, and then Sidon holds him tighter and starts convulsing. Bazz panics a little before realizing Sidon's honest-to-krill guffawing. "We share the same mentality regarding the matter."

The cogs in Bazz's brain are put to use again. "Which is why you've always had good friends and not girlfriends?" Bazz can't believe it just dawns on him now.

"Yes," affirms Sidon, still laughing. "Also, you mentioned once during one of our nights apart that you kept me in a tiny always-on-top window on your screen."

"Don't laugh. You think I was poetic AF."

"Sleep deprivation and secondhand hallucinogenic smoke can have that effect on individuals." Sidon nuzzles into Bazz's jugular. "And you always occupy a good portion of my mind."

"Too. You can add 'too' to that." Bazz adds after he's sure Sidon's 'too' isn't forthcoming. "I haven't declared us best bros for nothing, you know. Beyond reasonable limits is where we have been and always will be!"

"Moderated is overrated," supplies Sidon.

The cogs click. "That's fudging awesome! That should be, like, our slogan or something. #sharkbros: Moderated is overrated." Bazz holds his hands out, picturing it on a marquee. "Fudge, that should've been on our cover photo forever ago."

"That's exactly what I had in mind," agrees Sidon flatly. "While still not too far from the subject, I want to know why you always talk about ladies, not dudes, during your musing about the future when we -- as well as scads of people -- are aware that you have never discriminated when it comes to the matter of sex."

"Well, for starters, people I consider having sex with are ladies and dudes -- or bros, a term which I've been told is unisex -- because I'm uncomfortable calling them girls and boys, for I'm not legally a boy anymore and am weird about sounding like a pervert without proper context, and calling them women and men makes them sound too mature to ever consider my immature company worthwhile. For entrées, I guess I've always seen children in our future, which is thoroughly easier with the ladies." Bazz keeps looking at the ceiling. "And ever since you started showing interests in a dude I've been having a pipe dream about finding a lady so cool to not only bear my children but yours as well and our kids'll all be siblings, y'know."

There's a period of silence during which Bazz can feel Sidon staring at him like Bazz's some kind of interstellar space alien whose strikingly exotic language can't be even remotely comprehended and Bazz thinks about his own unusually high level of weirdness Sidon just assured him of not that long ago in the course of this conversation.

"You, are the weirdest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Sidon assures him again, mock-exasperatedly, like he knows what was going on in Bazz's mind. "And just so you're assured, I'm never letting you go, ever."

Bazz rolls his head to fully face Sidon, feeling a smile growing on his own face and happiness bursting up in his person. "You know, I'm surprised there are still things left for this bare-our-feelings talk after all these years."

"I'm glad we've been having these talks all our life. I need them."

"Me, too." Bazz half-sighs. "I'm sorry I just assumed you'd want space without talking to you and you had to guess why. No more of these roundabout deflections from now on."

"I will tell you things regardless of how radical or awkward they may seem and ask you things I'm not sure about and vice versa. Do you find that agreeable?"

"Deal." Then a thought hits Bazz. "By the way, where's Link?"

"On a grocery run."

"It's been a while. Should we go rescue him?"

"No." Sidon gives Bazz this look Bazz can't decipher. Like he's waiting for Bazz to have a revelation and...

"It is possible your priorities are a little lot screwed up if you would tell your SO to scram in order for you and your bro to have a discourse but you would not tell your bro to scram in order for you and your SO to have intercourse."

Sidon smirks. (It still looks weird on his face.) "You could have omitted certain words in your sentence for they would have been recoverable from the corresponding parts of the initial coordinate. It is called gapped coordination. Consider looking it up."

"You know this stuff off the top of your head?" Bazz frowns. "Anyway, your significant other is probably waiting for you to okay him to come back."

"You are astute and most likely right." Sidon squirms to get his phone and texts Link a thumps-up emoji. Bazz suspects Link'd told Sidon about the emoji code and wonders how it fits into traditional standards of politeness and formalities (It sure is not without casual, contracted, and colloquial forms.) but decides against bringing it up at the moment. "So, in the spirit of our newly agreed-upon deal, here's another issue I'd like for us to address." Sidon puts away his phone and snuggles back into Bazz again. "The bro-hugs and other average bro-level physical contact are passably copasetic but...

"I'm afraid I do require more." Bazz can feel Sidon's eyelashes flutter against his skin. "I've never cared much for the cold but I've come to cherish winter because we'd cuddle up on the couch in the den when we were kids. But you gave out cuddles less and less as we grew up and I could never figure out what the quota was or how it was regulated so I saved it for when I actually needed it and savored it as much as I could when I went for it. Will you tell me how the cuddle quota works so I can plan and allocate it more efficiently and effectively?"

Bazz does nothing except letting it all sink in for a solid 26 seconds before huffing out a laugh. "There's no quota. I find you warmly cozy and I wanna be in your personal space all the time. I guess I just saw how you were with people and how people were with other people and figured I shouldn't make you feel too crowded."

"So this..." Sidon makes a vague gesture over their current positions. "... is fine... whenever?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew. I remember instances of you just flopping on top of me or waking up at night to find you wanting in my bunk."

"I only did any of those actions after painstaking contemplation and blow-by-blow deliberation. Outgrowing cuddles is one of the things I have wished would not happen to us but apprehensively anticipated. Clearly, our new deal should have been constituted a long time ago as the frequency of our bare-our-feelings session heretofore had not sufficed."

"Well, consider me an open book for I don't intentionally keep things from you anymore. There used to be the thing about the arrangement between your father the King and Dad but that's already out. Now, I think you know everything there is to know about me except, well, TMI sex stuff you find untoward." That duly draws a muffled laugh out of Sidon. "Sometimes I forget you can't read my mind, you know. You're more observant and thorough and seem to know my thoughts before I can find words for them. Mostly, I'm oblivious and unaware of things I'm unaware of, as you pointed out earlier. I'm not conscious of all of my actions or thought process or feelings, but you can ask me anything and I'll try my best to explain so we can psychologize together if you want." Bazz tightens his hold on Sidon. "And you can ask me for anything. After all these years, I'm sure there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Silence again, and then "I think I've always known that but I still find myself too scared to ask anyway." One of Sidon's hands finds the back of Bazz's head. "I'll be careful." The hand's cradling Bazz's skull comfortingly. "And I assure you there are not many things I wouldn't do for you." It's Bazz's turn to frown again. "Killing you, for instance."

"That knowing-my-question-before-I-ask right there is an example of what's kept making me forget you can't read my mind." Bazz grins. "And I would def kill you if you ask nicely."

"I know." Sidon grins back. One of the ones Bazz thinks could part the ocean and split the sky in half. "That's partly why I told you I'll be careful."

Then Bazz hears the front door open and so he makes a move to pull away but Sidon doesn't let him. "Link knows I'm weird about you," explains Sidon after Bazz levels him with a quizzical look. "And he's been testing the waters. May I tell him you're fine with him invading your personal space as well?"

"Course," answers Bazz. "Link's pretty weird, too, huh?"

"He's weird in general and still weird about letting people get a good look at him, let alone touch him, but he's more than okay with us."

"Should I expect him to move in here soon?" There are sounds of the fridge door opening and groceries getting put away and organized.

"He recently mused about maybe getting a giant water bed that we all can share."

"Make sure the sheets are clean, otherwise consider me on board."

"I might convince him to try going public like you. Maybe he'll open up to people more."

"Try semipublic first, okay? Then slowly get the semi off." There's a knock on the door.

"You are cordially welcomed in here," announces Sidon.

Bazz cranes his neck and sees Link poke his head in through the ajar doorway. "Everything good?" Link inquires.

"Things are well," answers Sidon. "I must apologize again for having asked you to scram in order for me and my bro to have a discourse." Bazz snorts. "You are also welcome to join us in this fine cuddle session."

Link grins, shoulders the door wider and pads in, then appears to stand over them and devise the best way to insert himself but Sidon's having none of it and just unceremoniously pulls him down. Some shuffling is then required and Bazz's grateful for reinforced bed frames.

They fit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my attempted attempt at graphic art!

The first massive wave hits the entire east side of the continent hours after the cloudburst started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing could've ended two chapters ago (which was the calm before the storm, literally), but the last chapter was the third thing I wrote for this and was always gonna be one of the original eight chapters so there it was.
> 
> (At one point I was gonna split this thing into several parts of a series so you could just read selectively, like, the first part would be the prologue before Link appeared, the second part would ended two chapters ago, the thing about Link's history would be its own part, etc. but then I don't think it'd make much sense separately so it remains this way.)

People are frantic. News reports are full of speculations. Scientists don't know what's going on. Officials issue out full-scale alerts but won't confirm or deny anything.

The only sure thing is that there's a deluge of unprecedented magnitude hitting the east coast and it doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. The downpour alone had brought enough inches of precipitation to flood the coastal cities en masse even before the towering waves started wreaking calamities.

Bazz's glad they'd chosen the west coast. (Who'd want the second largest ocean when you could be by the largest?) The ever-emoji-laden group texts are now filled with constant sit-reps and bombed up with fanciful expletives. (Good to know everyone's doing alright.) The three of them and everyone else here will be fine, he thinks. Dad's still at home in the middle of the continent but he said he'd come to them if things worsen. Sidon and Bazz are almost done with the school year, with Sidon having a couple of finals left and Bazz just having to turn in his reports and wrap up at the lab.

Days pass. There's nothing else they can do but carry on with their responsibilities and check in on their non-geographically-close friends, offering anyone to come stay with them if needed. (They have supplies here to last a while even if the stores get cleaned out. Link's been stockpiling non-perishables and necessities since he started grocery shopping.) Dad's been asking around to make sure their neighbors and friends as well as Dad's woman-friend each has someone they can stay with where it's relatively unaffected. Meanwhile, Link's been surgically-attached to the TV and his laptop and hasn't been sleeping much.

\--

(Bazz wakes up on the second night to the sound of Sidon getting up, and of course Sidon knows Bazz's awake and comes to assure him with "I got this. You can resume your slumber." before embarking into the living room upon Link's quest of keeping up with every aspect of the situation.

The next night, Bazz ventures out and finds them huddling together on the couch, the side of Link's face pressing into Sidon's chest, Link's eyes glued to the screen. (The TV never felt more like a beast. But it's not the TV's fault showing what it was told to.) Sidon meets Bazz's eyes with a worried look on his face and Bazz doesn't know what else to do but go join them on Link's other side and let Sidon arrange them into a cuddle pile so they can drift off to sleep together.

On the fourth day, Bazz pulls Sidon aside after dinner and conspires with him. "Look, I know you have an exam tomorrow and Link is very much in need of sleep so can you just go deposit him into oblivion with your bedding prowess? I figure you can take your time since it's still early and we both know you don't need more study and I've, on multiple occasions, come to know the many virtues of multiple happy endings." Sidon blushes but Bazz powers through. "The walls weren't soundproofed for nothing so don't mind me and be certain to be indisputably thorough, in-depth, and exhaustive. I'll even join your cuddle after if you want and only complain about the sheets a little." And when one of Sidon's eyebrows rises, Bazz adds "I can also go abuse myself a few times so Link won't be offended by my contact boner." Which leads to Sidon training an amused, fond look on him before hauling him into a rigorous hug. Then Sidon goes to presumably find Link and carry out his recommendations so Bazz makes a point of committing to his course of action as well. (And after he's doubly committed, he breaks out the massager just to be triply so.)

They all sleep better from then on.

(Incidentally, Bazz's surprised to find out just how many people are more than happy to help him in guaranteeing Link wouldn't ever get offended during their subsequent nighttime cuddles.))

\--

No one knows when or if the situation will get better, or will it keep growing worse. The deluge came out of nowhere, seemingly without any discernible cause but with devastating effects.

The more dramatic side of the news is saying it's the end of days as the eastern sky is so overcast you can no longer see the sun rise. The storm's moving more sluggishly now that it's inland, but it's certainly creeping westward with violently destructive air masses. The battering waves keep surging and advancing, each one levels more structures and amass more wreckage, razing civilization and salting the earth. The west side of the continent across the ocean is facing the same fate. No cities, small or metropolitan, seem to be able to withstand the tremendous amount of energy being unleashed.

"We've been checking the flights, Dad, there are no available tickets. Do you want us to come get you? Help you pack? Move stuff upstairs?"

"What do you think I have been doing? The store is closed, things have been moved, my car is packed, and I have been helping our neighbors, though the flood may reach second floors anyway, but what can you do. Is there anything you want me to bring?"

\--

They leave Sharky McHammerhead to watch the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this.

It's been a week, and Link says he's gotta go.

\--

(Dad's driving, as is the case for the majority of people who are evacuating, since flights are either canceled or booked full. Most gas stations are abandoned, but there's still gas left for self-service.)

\--

"You gotta go? Where are you gonna go?" Bazz half-yells calmly.

"I messed up." Link's sullen, and maybe sleep-deprived still. "I gotta go fix it."

"May we be of any help?" Sidon asks, earnest, solemn.

Link tells them.

...

"You don't seem surprised."

"I once thought you were a stunt double for some obscure actor. You'd be surprised to know what my mind can come up with."

...

"If this is Vah Ruta's doing, will the other three rise, too?"

"Each Divine Beast needs a unique energy core, one that needs a comprehensive endeavor and spans of lifetimes to forge. I couldn't find Ruta's, I thought it was already dismantled. I'm certain I destroyed Rudania's and Naboris's. But judging from the wind power this thing has, I'm beginning to think the Medoh's one I blew up might be fake. I messed up. They must have known I was coming and staged it somehow and I didn't suspect a thing. I gotta fix it."

"Okay. Say all that is the case. What're you gonna do? What can you do? Even the government and the military can't do anything."

"I have a particular skill set that will come in handy. I just need to find a way to get to it, and maybe more weapons. I think I have forayed enough capital to get some state-of-the-art jet."

"The specialists have ruled out the possibility of intercontinental ballistic missiles reaching the eye of the storm, not to mention manned aircrafts."

"Yeah, that. Also, it's dangerous to go alone."

"I know someone who may be able to help, but I haven't been able to reach him."

\--

Dad, when he finally arrives, is donning a giant pair of novelty sunglasses, a bandanna, and a kerchief covering the lower half of his face -- same as Link, if you substitute a hoodie for the bandanna that is. Bazz's starting to think there's no minimum sanity requirement to become a knight.

The introduction is... well...

"Hi, Mr. ..." Link trails off. "Sir. I'm sorry, your last name hasn't come up."

"It does not matter." Bazz can feel Dad's glare through the sunglasses, and Bazz's not even the intended target.

Sidon intervenes before the what-are-your-intentions talk could happen. (Dad hasn't been informed they are dating, but Bazz wouldn't put it past him.)

...

"Can any of your old buddies get us there?" Bazz asks, sensibly.

Respectively, Dad and Sidon turn to glare spears and look warily at him. (Daggers aren't vehement enough a description.)

"What? I didn't know how close you guys had been so I didn't dare call them your bros." Dad's still glaring but Sidon's look is now fond and he gently flings an arm around Bazz's shoulders.

Link just looks confused.

About a minute and a half later, Dad sighs. "I still have some friends in the Zora military. I will see what I can do." Dad glares at Bazz again for good measure (Sidon's always been the composed and obedient son), before disappearing into their room, ostensibly to contact his 'friends'.

\--

(They still haven't told Link about who they are, just that Dad used to live in Zora. Bazz's not that guilty since Link still hasn't told them how he got here through the space-time continuum either.)

\--

The Rito is sending one of their fastest aircrafts.

"We're going to Zora?" Bazz asks excitedly.

"Link and I are going to Zora." Dad pronounces sternly.

"We are going to Zora." Sidon states factually.

"I'm gonna go get my cache." Link announces awkwardly. The "of weapons" is implied.

Bazz hands him his car keys. "Take this." Link nods, addresses Dad with "Sir.", and slinks out the front door.

The apartment goes quiet. "How many people know about Sidon?"

"Only the members of the Council of Elders and certain selected few highly-authorized personnels." Dad turns to Sidon. "Others that know who I am will think you are my son, unless you wish otherwise."

"I am your son."


	20. Chapter 20

It's a good thing it's the summer already so they don't have to miss school. (And the shop'll be fine, the bro-workers assure them of this.)

They don't pack much. Well, Bazz and Sidon don't pack much as they have nothing to bring but some comely clothes (and not their headgears). Dad clutches his super-advanced super-secret no-one-ever-touch-it-ever phone in his clutch and wears his probably-supremely-advanced dog tag and that's that. Link though... Bazz doesn't know nor want to ask where he keeps his arsenal but he's got quite impressive weaponries.

The aircraft the Rito sent is... Bazz wouldn't say a plane exactly. It has jet engines and parts that move and it blends with the sky. After it lands on the shore, a guy comes out and introduces himself as a Rito warrior named Teba. There are others, too, obviously, like the aviators and flight attendants, but the important one is Teba.

(Bazz has expected to be barred from boarding the aircraft but is dumbfounded when Teba ushers them in and even looks thankful for not only Link's presence but theirs as well.)

\--

They're briefed along the way. The trip to the old continent can't take the direct route across the ocean because of Ruta so their flight detours through the very north.

It turns out Teba is the guy Link was trying to get in contact with as he'd helped Link get to and deal with Vah Medoh. (And, like, maybe this time exchange direct phone numbers or emails, maybe?) The Windblight has been confirmed to be defeated as they have examined the remains several times, but the status of Medoh's energy core is inconclusive since they never got a chance to witness Medoh's power and there wasn't much left after it exploded.

Both the Zora and the Rito have been sending out scout vehicles -- both manned and unmanned -- to gather information, and the Gerudo and the Goron sent in their experts as they don't possess advanced transoceanic technologies. The world's major powers are also doing their best but their efforts have been futile so far so they, as well other countries from around the world, are sending in whatever findings they think might be useful and offer to help whichever way they can.

All atmospheric conditions in terms of temperature and wind and clouds and precipitation that have been monitored around the globe had been normal up until only less than an hour before the cloudburst came into being. The records of ocean current patterns also contain no anomalies until massive body of water started undulating and forming abnormally large swells. They've also ruled out earthquakes and/or volcanic activities as the cause of the waves since no seismic disturbance has been detected.

At this point, they're sure it's Vah Ruta.

Which made them send Teba to get Link immediately when Dad called.

\--

Zora is a very charming, beautiful, historical, picturesque, quaint country (and Bazz could go on and on about it but that's not what they're here for). It doesn't face the ocean but it has its own gulf that leads to a sea that leads to the ocean. Which is good because it means the waves can't reach it (yet?), just the rain which doesn't bother them much.

Their welcoming party consists of some of the Elders, lots of military personnel, and a lady named Laflat who is the chief secretary of the Royal Family (which Bazz can't help but feel kinda sad because there's no one else except Sidon). After a brief introduction, they are led to what will be their living quarters for the time being so they can rest a bit while relevant people are gathered for the grand strategy meeting. (Bazz surmises Laflat knows who Sidon is from the look she's been given him, especially the one after he declined his own separate luxury suite.)

\--

There's a knock on their door and Bazz is met with a dude and a lady after he opens it. They are both wearing Zora military uniforms and stare at him for a few seconds before the dude smiles tentatively and utters out, "Bazz?"

Bazz smiles back automatically and nods, a combination of actions he didn't anticipate would lead to him being tackled to the floor and enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by two light-armor-clad people, which-- "Let go! You're hurting me." Then Sidon comes to pry them off pretty forcefully before giving them a stern look.

"Sorry, whiny." The lady smiles at Bazz in full force. "It's been a while and your brain probably can't hold information that long but--"

"It's Rivan and Gaddison!" The dude shouts, spreading and waving his arms wildly.

It takes a few seconds and then things click into place, a sudden crash of memory, a lifetime ago spent swimming in the dam. "Rivan and Gaddison? Gaddison and Rivan? Are you serious?" Bazz makes a move to go and hug them but then he remembers. "I wanna hug you two again but your uniforms hurt a lot so I'm not gonna, but--" Then he turns to Sidon, who's now crouching beside him on the floor and looking very confused. "I thought I'd never see them again and here they are! The original members of the first incarnation of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade! How crazy is this? Well, I guess not so much since we're in Zora but--"

Bazz's attention is still on Sidon when he's tackled into a hug again. Bazz guesses Rivan and Gaddison must've used the time in-between to remove their pointy layers because it doesn't hurt now. Bazz's grinning and reaching out his hand and Sidon grins back, wide and belonging, before joining the happy pile.

\--

The Council had sent for their allies and all of them came. (Even though they didn't have to since video-conference is a thing in this day and age.)

The meeting with the Grand Council begins with the summary of what happened so far, the latest reported extent of the damage, and the efforts that have been contributed to remedy the situation. There were several long and tedious meetings before this one that involved loads of countries (and teleconferencing), ones that ultimately boil down to these self-explanatory points.

\- No existing vehicles or projectiles, airborne or waterborne or however advanced, have been able to get sufficiently close to attempt the likes of delivering enough explosive power to scratch Ruta.

\- No existing lasers, death rays, or other energy cannons on earth have high enough energy outputs to fire through body of water this vast from land-based locations to a supposedly submerged target.

\- No existing satellites have been equipped with any kind of weapons, which is unfortunate since a precise heavenly blast from outer space would be ideal in this situation (and also fortunate because they might have fallen into the wrong hands).

\- The world cannot wait for any of the above to be invented or fabricated.

No one in the room can begin nor they want to imagine what could've happened if Link hadn't succeeded in quelling the other three (two?) Divine Beasts. Everyone here is from a close-knit super-important super-secret circle of the four ancient domains, which means they all know who Link is and think he's their best shot (a fact that Bazz still thinks is absurd since Link maybe Link but he's still just one dude).

Most of the aircrafts the Rito has been sending can't endure the savage winds, supporting the speculation that Ruta is also drawing from Medoh's energy core as well. Worse yet, none of the aircrafts that could manage to navigate through the storm were capable of getting past the water spouts, and there are lots of those the closer you get to where Ruta is suspected to be.

Zora's submersibles are more fruitful in their attempts since they were designed to navigate through fierce currents and they only have to deal with one element. But their larger sizes that help them battle the waves work against them in getting through the maelstroms that eventually fling each and every one of them back out.

In short, no one has even got visuals on Ruta yet, let alone any idea how to get Link there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering why it's the summer already and what happened during the last winter break, there is an unfinished chapter about them going on their first snowy wonderland adventure where Sidon and Bazz found out Link could slide down a mountain on nothing but a pot lid and they all came to appreciate the virtues of heated whirlpool tubs with massaging underwater jets.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-game Riju has three sand seal stuffed animals in her bedchamber: one in her bed, one on her desk, and one sleeping in a basket. I don't know why I know this very highly pertinent piece of information but now you do know as well.

"No."

"The idea originated from your brilliance."

"Allegedly. And still a thousand times no."

"May I ask why not?"

"'Why not'? 'Why' is the real question."

"For we may be the only ones who can."

"Can we even?"

"Yes," assures Sidon reassuringly.

"We will die."

"No, we will not."

Bazz doesn't like that 'we'.

\--

Heroic sacrifice is a thing you should keep away from your loved ones at all costs, that is unless dying has become desirable somehow.

\--

(In Bazz's defense, everyone in the room was arguing loudly when he turned to Sidon and said, "Bet we can just swim there," without knowing the ins-and-outs of the room's very steadfast sound system.

Bazz was then too stunned to duck and hide under the table when everything fell silent and everyone directed their full attention towards him -- them? No, definitely Bazz.

His control over his own brain-to-mouth filter could've used some work.)

\--

He just finished with armor fitting when Laflat comes to talk to him. (Sidon went to have a what-we-will-do-inside-Ruta talk with Link so Bazz's alone.)

"Are you and your brother sure about doing this?" The 'your brother' is, again, said in the way that implies she knows who Sidon is.

Bazz figures candor is key to effective communication. "I am sorry to be so direct but would you please maybe say what you really want to?"

To that, her stance changes. "I have been keeping track of all of you and I have complete faith in the Prince and you as well as our military forces and allies. I will do my very best to aid your endeavor in anyway I can and to the most of my capacity." The look on her face is very intently intense. "It cannot be denied that the Prince may be the most fitting for the task, but he is barely an adult and so are you.

"The King suspected this would happen and tried to warn the world but it did not listen. The Council had tried and they thought they had succeeded. Link took care of the other three and before that he might be the one who--

"There are about 200 countries in this world and most of them do not care about the others except for when it concerns their own benefits. There are countries more powerful than Zora, than the ancient four combined, with more means and more resources, countries that will do anything to come out on top, countries that prey on other countries, countries that prey on wars, countries with people who condone the Calamity. They can rectify the situation.

"I am merely a glorified secretary. I do not know the Prince personally, but I am certain he will listen to you, his most trusted escort." What?!? "The people of Zora have already lost their King, their Princess, and many more of their loved ones. They do not need to lose their Prince or any more of their fellow citizens."

Misunderstanding aside, Laflat seems logical and loyal and everything someone in her position should be. Looking into her eyes, Bazz can tell she cares a lot, about the world, about Zora, about them, maybe a little too much, even. He can also tell that she's brilliant and understanding and no coward, and the fact that she chose to talk to him instead of Sidon solidifies Bazz's opinion about her wits and judgment.

"Frankly," begins Bazz. "It's not like we don't like the way things are right now, but the thing is, we like the way things had been before this thing happened even more. The other continent has been good to us. We have loads and loads of friends there, and a way of living we wanna be able to go back to. So, in a sense, we are doing this for our own self-interests. Among all the vagaries of life, this one we're lucky enough to have a chance to take into our own hands.

"Also, I don't think it's about justice or fairness. People who are responsible for this must have their reasons for going through a lot of troubles to make this happen. Maybe this is their solution to global warming or maybe they just want to see the world unite for a cause. Who knows? We just know zillions of people are in distress and there's a real chance we can help. I've been assured we can do this. So yes, we're sure about doing this. Why not, right?"

Bazz doesn't know if he's chosen his words well, but the look on her face tells him he maybe has.

\--

(Riju -- the Gerudo Chief (She's their royalty but they don't call her queen for some reason.) -- lent them the Thunder Helm, an artifact that, when armed, can project a small barrier around one of them strong enough to withstand the effects of the shock weapons Link will use. Only one of them. Great.

The Rito elder Kaneli, who had seemed very astute and reasonable, didn't say anything beyond asking occasional questions and nodding "Hoohoohoo!"

The Goron boss Bludo just laughed out his agreement and said something about the good old days and his current back pain from time to time.

Bazz had pinned his every last hope on the Zora elder Muzu to put an end to this nonsense. He had seemed grumpy and pissed off at everything enough to rain down judgments on it until it's done for, not to mention he had glared tridents at Link almost the entire time.

Bazz was left disappointed when Muzu grouchily agreed.)

\--

The plan is this.

Dad, Teba, and Laflat will navigate the way as close to Ruta as possible and remain with the ship, awaiting to carry them back once the quest is done. Them being the latest incarnation of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade: Sidon, Bazz, Gaddison, Rivan, and of course, Link. (The original plus Sidon, really.)

All of them are to take the fastest and toughest ship that has ever been built and ride in it until they reach the point it can't bear the elements any longer. (The ship may be the best there is but it still lacks the flexibility and fluidity required to tread the treacherous water and will eventually be capsized and flung back when faced with such incredible power.)

From there, the Brigade will swim -- yes, swim -- to get to Ruta. Whoever came up with this plan (not him) must have been in a moment of psychedelic lucidity in the middle of a potent controlled-substance-induced trip at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I included Laflat's POV, it would contain how she identified with Bazz because her sole job as chief secretary of the Royal Family revolved around Sidon and she was very aware she just started not that long ago while Bazz had spent most of his life dedicating himself to Sidon (which Bazz certainly had but not in the way she thought). Meanwhile, she also had a sea of feelings about Sidon because she knew everything and it broke her to see him decide to do this knowing just how magnificent he was and how happy he had been with civilian life and how much the Royal Family, especially the King and the Princess, had sacrificed already.


	22. Chapter 22

Bazz has given a lot of pep talks in life, most of them at various swim meets, some of them at study group sessions, a few of them to the bro-workers, the first of them at the (original) Big Bad Bazz Brigade's inaugural meeting. None of them has prepared him for this situation, which had been the reason why he didn't plan on giving any whatsoever.

He should've known the one with Laflat would be the first of many.

\--

Rivan ambushes him with a headlock and a rough noogie which leads to Bazz promptly and coolly maneuvers his way out.

"My girlfriend's pregnant, in case you didn't know."

Bazz clasps Rivan's shoulders and locks eyes with him. "You know you don't have to come."

"No, it's not that. I want to come." Rivan ruffles Bazz's hair. "It's an honor to be trusted by these many important people to take on this consequential quest. I just wanna say I want you to meet my daughter when she arrives."

"You're having a daughter? Congrats, bro!" Bazz holds his hand up for a high-five.

"Thanks, bro. I want her to know her long-lost uncle." Their palms meet and Rivan shakes his head, awash with fondness, if Bazz does say so himself. "If you behave, I might even let you plead to be her godfather."

"Are you saying you haven't made any best friend other than me after all these years? That's real sad and--"

Rivan cuffs him upside the head ineffectually. "You are still a little brat. You were such a freaking little brat back then and are so goddamn irritating still."

"That why you made me the leader?" Bazz effetely spleen-punches him back.

"You were so bossy and whiny I figured I should be gracious since I was older than you." Rivan hauls him into a headlock again.

"You know full well it was my preeminence that won you over." Bazz fakes struggling, before reversing their positions and they both end up on the floor.

Rivan calls a truce, which Bazz echoes. They are sitting side-by-side leaning on a hallway wall when Rivan says, "You know knighthood is not hereditary, right? Me and Gaddison chose to do this years ago. My girlfriend agrees with me on undertaking this quest. Well, technically she's my fiancée now." Bazz holds out his fist in congratulations, which Rivan bumps back. "We're planning on getting married soon, and I want you to be there, by the way."

"Uh huh. Just pick the date already. I'm a busy dude, y'know."

"Ha. Anyway, my point is..." Rivan waits until Bazz meets his gaze. "You and your lil' bro don't need to do this. The Zora military comprises a great deal of capable men and women who have chosen to join the forces. The same goes for other countries."

"There's the bloodline thing, though." Bazz points out. "How many people can do what we can?"

Rivan sighs dramatically, like a lost battle. "We'll figure it out. Or they'll figure it out. It's not up to any particular one of us."

Bazz makes a considering noise. "You got your reasons for agreeing to do this and I don't think they're that much different from ours."

"Well, I'm doing this for my daughter's bright future, figuratively and literally. What's your excuse?" Rivan counters.

"For our children and our children's children," muses Bazz, maudlin, seeing Rivan's dramatic and raising him melodramatic. "I bet our dads did what they did for us, too."

It takes a good few minutes for Rivan to respond with "That just means our unborn children, including my gestated daughter, will eventually follow our steps, too. Screw you for implying that," mad at Bazz not for introducing the line of thought, but for confirming Rivan's own.

Bazz puts a hand on Rivan's knee. "Only if your fiancée is cool with it, though."

Rivan looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh at that, and then his expression shifts, something pensive in the twist of a feral smile. "You're right. I hope she'll take after her mother," says Rivan after a moment, low. "I was just talking to Teba and his fellow Rito warrior Harth and somehow the topic drifted to our families. Their kids are the same age. Teba said his wife Saki worries about his son Tulin wanting to be just like him and Harth talked about how he just wants his daughter Molli to inherit his family business than become a warrior."

"You don't have to come at all. They also told you this when you told them you got a pregnant fiancée, right?"

"Yeah. But me and Gaddison are the best Zora has. I can't just let Gaddison and you and your lil' bro take Link."

"So we all go and we do as planned. I promise my bro and I are up for the gig and that you'll get to introduce us to your fiancée-soon-to-be-wife and your daughter." Bazz bumps shoulders with him. "We all know what we're capable of. We'll do what we can. No one's trying to be a hero here. Well, except Link, maybe."

"And if we can't, we get the hell out." There's certain finality in Rivan's words.

"Wholeheartedly agree." Bazz nods with all the solemnity he possesses, which isn't much. "And you can have a mind-blowing night with me as your wedding gift but I advise you to include your then wife as well so she'll know what it's like to be with a real deal."

Rivan physically assaults him again. Good thing they're already on the floor.

\--

"For the hundredth time, I didn't come up with this harebrained plan. Not that I have anything against hares, it's just an expression. I'm sure they're adequately wise."

"You have all these ideas. You can keep denying that fact but you can't deny your lil' bro had made a really good case of why and how this would work out nicely."

"Yeah," utters Bazz long-sufferingly. "He's ridiculous like that at times."

"I know for a fact that you are both ridiculous. I've been following your #sharkbros adventures."

"You-- What?"

"This isn't a backward country. We have the internet here, too." Gaddison sends a mock disappointed look at him. "Silly videos and dumb memes can be watched by all kinds of people nowadays, including us honorable knights."

"We've never done anything silly or dumb in our entire history," lies Bazz through his rather sharp teeth.

"There's a series of videos of you two, wearing your monstrous hats and shirtless, teaching people the true ways to enjoy shellfish." She points her judgy finger at him. "The internet never forgets, and neither do I." The words might be teasing, but the way she says them is a little nostalgic.

"You figured out it was me? The freaking whiny little brat you used to know a long time ago?"

"I see you've been talking to Rivan." She's looking fondly at him. "And, yeah, I-- You sure are pretty easy to make out." She touches his arm(!) and--

...

Bazz can't be blamed for all of his actions, okay? (They're in one of the smaller armories. Maybe Bazz has a real problem. (They're likely alike on that front. Adding this to the equation wouldn't noticeably change anything.))

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you the moment I saw you again," concedes Bazz, breath evening out.

"It's alright." Gaddison's catching her breath, too. "It'd been a long time... and it did take me a while to realize the freaking dumbbutt on the internet was you." Then she smiles and pulls them closer into an almost-kiss. "Besides, I don't need your validation. I know I'm unforgettable."

"Yeah, you are." Bazz leers, and she pushes him off by the face, both of them laughing.

"I watched you in the full-gear combat test swim. You both are in good shape for civilians."

She's baiting him, but Bazz decides against the suggestive route. "We go swimming almost every day. Our childhood home is by a lake and we now live right by the ocean." He glances at her. "You can come whenever you want." Gaddison raises an eyebrow. "I mean you can come visit if you can get off of work. And it's alright if you don't. We'll see each other in real life again anyway. I'll have to talk to Sidon but I figure we'll come back on winter break or over the next summer. I know Rivan and his fiancée are expecting so it'll be a while yet before they consider traveling anywhere."

"You'll be here to see their daughter?" She asks. He's glad that she doesn't seem surprised, just that she wants to make sure.

"Of course. And we'll definitely be here for their wedding, whenever that will be," assures Bazz.

"I've always liked how you always have plans for the future," says Gaddison after a while, quieter, maybe like a secret. "When we were kids, you used to talk about how we were all gonna be legendary knights and save the world one day." She's donning a smile, but it looks doleful, somehow. "Look at where we are now. They are actually expecting our little brigade to save the world."

There's a moment of silence before the weight of that registers with him. Bazz's pretty sure Gaddison knew he'd know what she meant. Knight errantry and idealism were best ingrained from a very young age. He knows Sidon went through the royalty counterpart. And maybe Link...

"Just, like, half of it at this stage, I think," corrects Bazz, which earns him a punch on his shoulder, kind of a playful reprehension. Her expression confirms there's no doubt she knows he got her meaning. "What? It's true. Also, I'm still bummed we can't capitalize on this epic chapter of our adventures, y'know."

Gaddison levels a long, contemplative look at him, thoughts obviously coalescing into solid forms. Bazz can't tear his eyes off her. Almost two decades and a continent apart, all of them are still basically the same.

"Tell you what." She maneuvers herself to straddle his hips and comes nose-to-nose with him in one smooth move, a jolt-like blood heat. "If we pull this off, I'll take a long leave and go with you to help you make more dumb videos and sell your silly hats."

"'When'." Bazz doesn't break eye contact, his game face on, his chill unperturbed. "Not 'if'." The corners of Gaddison's mouth curl up, reassured and reassuring. "And I must warn you Sidon and I share a room and Link has the only other bedroom right now but I'm sure we can work something out."

A bright smile blooms on her face and he doesn't have the heart to defend their very prestigious headgears after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with the fatherly issues and missing mothers? Zelda's mother died and her father suppressed her scholarly pursuits and pressured her to awaken her sealing powers as her ancestors had done. Sidon only has his father, whose praises for helping Link with Ruta he seems surprised to receive. Link's mother was never mentioned and his father was a knight whose footsteps Link follows, same as Bazz and Rivan. Rivan's daughter Dunma is also a guard. I guess this is reverse with Gerudo's matriarchy. Riju fears not measuring up to her mother who died, and her father was... barred? Goron, on the other hand, appears to consist of all males so daddy issues seem inevitable. (Did you know that Gerudo people consider Goron people female in the Japanese version?) Only kids appear to (still) have their mothers and still they try to fill in their father's role. Saki is still alive to hold some trepidation about Tulin's archery training with Teba. (There are no female Rito warriors in game?) Finley is a very serious like her father Kayden and unlike her mother, Kodah, who is cheerful and goofy. Kass' daughters spend all day practicing music like Kass. The list goes on and on...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More talking. I'm sorry if you find this more angsty than advertised. Sometimes my mind can't help but fall that way. (That, and, um, like, smut? Like, Gaddison finally comes to visit them and one thing leads to another and she opens a drawer to get some supplies and discovers the massager and, like, leisurely teases Bazz with it (which may also involve some light bondage) until he crumbles and, after he barely recovers, proceeds to mount him until he can satisfy her with it still-- Wait, no, no, no, no, no. Pretend you didn't just read that and this is still T-rated. And don't get me started on Sidon/Link.)

"Can I come in?" Apparently, it's now Link's turn.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, of course." Bazz puts the tablet down. (Each of them was given one when they arrived.) "'Sup? I thought you were with Sidon."

"Chief Riju came to have a talk with him."

"Sounds ominous." (Bazz doesn't know if she knows. She was young when she took the title. She's still young now. Maybe she might have some advice for Sidon.)

Link goes to sit at the table and puts his head in his hands. Bazz goes to sit on a chair beside him and waits.

"There's a high chance I was the one responsible for the King's assassination."

"What the fuck?" is all Bazz says, but judging from the way Link's now looking at him it's already too much per se.

"So all this time I've been--?"

"Look, there were many reasons we didn't tell you. You didn't tell us about your..." Bazz makes a gesture at all of Link. "... thing, either. What do you mean there's a chance? You don't know? Did you get hit in the head? Brainwashed?"

"Yes," confirms Link simply. "There was an apparatus that kept me in stasis and erased my memories at the same time, but that's no excuse. I should've known better."

"Again, WT effing F?" Bazz inquires, not as concisely as before, because it bears repeating. "You're saying you've screwed my bro in more ways than one?"

Link grimaces (and Bazz knows they've screwed each other in lots of ways already). "I don't remember, but I've read the report. When they found out the plan for Ruta had been threatened, they sent me."

"Are you gonna harm him?"

"No," states Link rather vehemently.

"Good," says Bazz in his serious voice, or as close to be called that as he's capable of. "Does he know?"

"No." Link's tone is subdued now.

"What are you waiting for and why are you telling me this and not him?"

"I've been thinking I will tell him inside Ruta so he will leave if things go bad." And that--

Bazz doesn't need much time to consider possible scenarios before responding. "Sidon being Sidon, he won't leave you in there alone, not even if you were somehow responsible for the Princess' passing, too. You and I know that. But I think that'd be the most impelling timing, yeah." A thought hits him. "You think you're not sticking around after, don't you?"

Link's staring almost compulsively at the carpet. The tapestry is strikingly intricate, Bazz guesses.

"I'm not gonna promise to personally beat you up or whatever. You have faced and defeated three Blights and are planning on facing the fourth, you should know by now that you have a deadly sense of responsibility and an insane amount of courage. You know you'll look him in the eye and tell him what he needs to know, and then you'll let him decide what he wants with you. If you're in an adrenaline-induced dramatic mood, you'll hand him a weapon. If not, you'll let him choose your fate anyway. In the end, you'll come to the conclusion that he deserves any kind of life he wants and you'll let him keep you even if you don't think you deserve any of it. Am I missing anything?"

Link looks stunned for about 17 seconds and then, "I want you to tell him that if things go horribly wrong, I want him to get out. I've told him already but he insisted the least he can do is get me out safely.

"I still don't have memories from before. I don't remember Princess Zelda. But from what I gathered, I was badly wounded on the verge of death and she sacrificed herself to seal Ganon away while making sure I would survive to take care of the rest. I was sworn as Captain of her Imperial Guard detail, and she ended up protecting me. The people tasked with taking care of the apparatus I was put in were wiped out by the Yiga to get to me," says Link with helplessness in his expression, Bazz doesn't like that he doesn't have other words for it. "Then I woke up and was naive enough to be their weapon. So many people suffered because of me. I failed and I messed up. And I keep messing up. And now Sidon and you and everybody--"

He puts a hand on Link's shoulder, a somewhat modest gesture of comfort. Link doesn't look like he can handle anything more so this'll have to do. "I'm not equipped to talk to you about this. But I can say it's not all on you. It wasn't all on Princess Zelda. It's not all on the rest of us, either. The best scenario for now would be for the Calamity and the Yiga Clan to somehow get bored and decide they want a tropical vacation after all and pull the plug on whatever this is. But as that's not likely to happen and everyone thinks you're the next best option, here we are. It might seem like everyone's expecting a miracle, and maybe they are, but we know you're just a dude and we got your back.

"I don't know Princess Zelda or the nature of your relationship with her or the inner workings of her thought process at the time or what it's like to be brainwashed, but I remember you from before. We appointed you an honorary member of our little brigade of military brats because we knew you were a good dude and you cared a lot about everyone and everything, enough to have made a point of getting to know and spending time with us." He rubs absentmindedly at Link's shoulder. "I also know you now. You are still a good dude and care so much even without your memories. Most of all, I know Sidon. You can tell him how and why you don't deserve to be saved all you want but if he says he'll save you then he will." Bazz pointedly gives his shoulder a squeeze. "And you know I'll make sure Sidon'll be okay. So just do your thing and let us do our thing, yeah?"

Meeting Bazz's gaze, Link nods.

\--

Bazz's been religiously avoiding Dad, but Dad finds a way to corner him anyway, and with Sidon in tow.

"I do not know what they were thinking while they were preparing those tablets but it is as if they would like to present to you what everyone else has sacrificed for the world: King Dorephan, Princess Mipha, Princess Zelda, King Rhoam, Chief Urbosa, Daruk, Revali, and many more I would need days to name. Everyone knows what Link has done and yet they want his help.

"You do not need to do this. You have nothing to prove. You do not owe the world anything," says Dad solemnly to the both of them.

"You have nothing to prove, either. All those apply to you, too." Bazz argues. "Laflat and Teba can get us there. Or Trello. You don't have to come."

"I may not be a knight anymore, but you are my sons and I want the best for the both of you. The Royal Family has done so much already." Dad sighs and segues. "King Dorephan had known, by obstructing the Calamity, he would have made himself a target. And with Princess Mipha gone, the King did not want anything bad to happen to you, too." Dad directs those words to Sidon. "He asked me to get you out and the three of us took off. The King's will was not just to thwart the Calamity, but also to make sure you would lead a happy life. You can carry on his will by doing just that."

And Sidon knows exactly what to say to that so Bazz doesn't know why he'd been so keyed-up.

\--

And finally...

"I know you won't go if I ask you not to. But I won't ask. I also think this is the right decision. You've given incontestable reasons why this plan will work and assured everyone that we can do this, and I trust that we can. I'm with you in this. All I ask is that you make sure you'll be okay. If you need Link to be okay then you make sure he'll be okay, too. And I'll be with you in anyway that I can, always."

Sidon doesn't say anything, just comes at him for a fierce hug. It's late, and Bazz had the forethought to sit them down on a bed for this. Bazz knows Sidon has things he plans to say to him but he's waiting for the right moment. Sidon and Link have that in common, too.

(Maybe they're fated, all of them. He's sure Princess Mipha would be doing this, too, and Princess Zelda would be with Link if they--)

Bazz doesn't let himself worry about what could happen. It will come when it does. Sidon is okay, and Bazz will do anything so Sidon stays okay.

They fall asleep tangled together, holding each other tight just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a somewhat disturbing note, not many people in this fic knew about Sidon, or that there was even a prince as a matter of fact. And Link still didn't regain his memories from before so he didn't remember being friends with Mipha or anything like that. So how did Link know the King also had a son?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know in-game Ruta will have on an impenetrable barrier like Medoh if Link tries to approach it without riding Sidon?

Zora as a race has an innate affinity towards water. (Dad had told them this the night he delivered the Big Talk.)

Eons ago, all people of Zora were capable of many considerable or even miraculous feats. They were all great swimmers and some could even breathe water. Those with affinities towards the sea could also filter out excess salt so there was no need for freshwater. Some of them had left the land altogether and lived their entire lives in the ocean.

The extents of their abilities varied, but they were tremendously strong within the Royal Guard bloodlines and impossibly powerful within the Royal Family lineage. Back then, they could bend water to their will, command ebbs and flows, or even summon rainstorms. In rare cases, it also granted super strength, longevity, or radically distinctive powers such as Princess Mipha's healing ability.

As time passes and the world progresses, little by little their blood gets dilute and the populace forgets. Today, there are almost no traces of those abilities except for within the Royal Circle, which has kept it going. There is no sure-fire way to tell for certain if someone would manifest it or what abilities someone might possess, but prolonged exposure to large body of water tends to bring these innate abilities out (which is why Dad had settled nowhere near the ocean).

They're sure they have it. They've been spending a large portion of their time in some kind of waters and the last few years in and out of the ocean. Their speeds in the pools have always been unparalleled and their speeds in the open ocean at this point can rival those of the faster warships. They can hold their breath underwater for a very long time and have gone and explored great depths these past years already.

What is more, water currents pose no obstacles to them. They know how to slip through the streams and go with the flow. Not mentioning that bit by bit the currents are starting to obey their wills, not only parting ways for them to go through but carrying them along to get to where they want faster.

Ruta's energy core was built by analyzing and imitating Zora's abilities to channel the divine powers of the ocean, same as Medoh's with Rito's to channel those of the air. But in the end, Ruta is still an artificial construct. Given enough time, they'll be able to quell it with enough ease. They're only rushing this because more parts of the world will be wiped out the longer they wait.

They can get Link to where he needs to be. Even though this isn't an ideal plan, it's not that bad a plan, either.

\--

The water spouts are so high they wonder why the rain isn't salty, but it's not like they know what this violent storm tastes like anyway since they are coursing underwater to shield themselves from the tearing winds.

No one talks on the way over. Each of them knows what they need to do (and Bazz figures he has had enough talks already).

When they can't go further without getting pushed back out, Dad pulls them into a bear-hug, and then they get out of the confinement of the ship and onwards they swim.

Their bodies are still perfecting how to extract little oxygen from water, but they can stay long enough between up-surges for air that they can avoid hazardous air currents at the surface. Soon enough, they will readjust fully and won't have to resurface at all.

(They can live like this and they would be glad to. In these coursing currents and never-ending deluge they are at home. But the rest of the world wouldn't survive. So here they are, with Sidon carrying Link and weaponries and Bazz more weaponries and first-aid kit (and some sustenance -- they don't know how long it'll take to get to Ruta since no one was able to pinpoint its exact location), Gaddison and Rivan hauling along tanks of compressed air and some freshwater. Four of them need neither of the last two but Link needs both so they will need both if they are to complete their quest.)

\--

...

\--

Ruta, when they finally get visuals of it, is elephantine (See what he did there?), but nothing compared to the vastness of the ocean so... Pfft.

Link switches to a full tank of air and then they begin their advance. Rivan and Gaddison will stay at a distance and circle around to draw fire. Bazz will hand his load of weaponries to Link when Link's free to maneuver on his own after they make their way inside Ruta. The plan is for Link and Sidon to go destroy the energy cores and for Bazz to get back to Gaddison and Rivan and wait to get Sidon and Link back.

Getting through Ruta's defense poses barely any inconveniences (as they've tried out in their combat test swim). Water jets and ice blocks are moot on them, same as sound waves since water serves as the medium for transmission. Torpedoes and bombs can be dodged and/or pushed away easily, and the explosions won't hurt them as long as they maintain far enough distance. Their shields and armors can protect them from energy beams, which won't be at full-strength underwater. The only thing they're not equipped to handle is electricity-based attacks which, fortunately, also harm Ruta itself and they were right about Ruta not having shock weapons in its arsenal.

Furthermore, Sidon is magnetic in more ways than one. (The rest of them are, too, to lesser extents.) With more of his innate abilities awakened, he can sense the most subtle change in electromagnetic energy through surrounding water. Ruta, being a machine, will emit EM waves when activating any of its attacks, which will let Sidon know what it will do before it even commences.

There's also some kind of barrier around Ruta, but they got contingencies for that and Link's destroying the generators one by one so it shouldn't be a problem.

\--

Of all the infinitude of moments in the space-time continuum, Sidon chooses the moment Link's strapping on the weapons Bazz's been carrying to talk.

"If you insist on coming further, then I will insist you take the Thunder Helm." Sidon knows him too well. $#!+. "But I wish you do as planned and get to where it is safe. Being unnecessarily reckless would not be conducive to our quest." Bazz opens his mouth to protest, but Sidon got more. "You once said you could wait for me. Now I implore you to. I did not like it earlier when your 'always' implied a possibility of your being with me from the afterlife." Sidon's angry. Double $#!+. They don't lie to or omit things from each other and they also know each other too well not to know what they're packing in their words.

He shuts the hell up and looks to Link for help, but Sidon reins Bazz back to him and brings their foreheads together, pinning him with this sharp knowing look. "I do not only wish to continue to have you, my being okay necessitates your being okay." Sidon's eyes are intense and definitive it's almost terrifying. "I am capable of various feats, but I am not capable of losing you. I would not care for a life without you." And this is Sidon saying he'll follow Bazz's example of being reckless if Bazz is reckless enough to follow him, $#!+ $#!+ $#!+. "You have agreed to the plan. You can do what you wish if I fail to hold my end of our deal, but until then, I will make sure we will be okay."

...

So, for the first time in their life, Sidon will be the one who goes and Bazz won't be following him -- not yet (not if-- No, not when everything goes according to plan). Sidon is extremely capable and has surpassed Bazz in every way that matters for the past however many years. And Link will be with him, and he will have the Thunder Helm to shield himself from the electricity Link will unleash from all the shock weapons designed to harm their aquatic nature. They will find their way back. They will be okay.

Bazz can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Seggin wasn't sure if they had longevity so he avoided the ocean because one or both of them might've grown up slower than usual. The magnetic thing is because they are based on sharks, and hammerheads are the most magnetic because of their flattened hammer-shaped heads, I think. Also, I think instead of Mipha's healing, Sidon would have something like Link's Magnesis? I actually have ideas about what special ability each of them had. It's not relevant to the story though.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, there's some actual math behind the scenes that I've kept vague in the story. Bazz was four when he first met Link, who was seventeen at the time (Mipha was older by over a year and Zelda was younger, having turned seventeen later when the Calamity happened and it took a while after that before they... faced their fates). Sidon and Bazz were three and five when they moved (surely, war took a while) which meant Bazz could start grade school immediately but Sidon needed to wait. (If in-game Link can best adult knights at four years old then Sidon can be instilled with correctitude by three?) Gaddison and Rivan were less and more than a year older than Bazz which meant they generally (always) treated Bazz like their little brother (including all the teasing and the verbal and physical assaults), a fact that annoyed Bazz to no end so Bazz had spent time during those years they were in each other's pockets daydreaming about what he would do if he were in that position.

He gets out to join Gaddison and Rivan. They divide the remaining air tanks between them before going their separate ways to keep scanning for openings around Ruta since they don't know where Sidon and Link will come out.

Link and Sidon's task is to destroy Ruta's and Medoh's energy cores. They don't have to fight the Waterblight, which would just be a distraction. But if they have to, the Waterblight will surely fall. Sidon can deflect and block any water-based attacks the Waterblight may throw at them and Link can inflict whatever damages needed to ensure their victory. Together, the both of them are formidable.

\--

(Maybe all of this is fated, maybe not. Maybe it has all happened before, over and over again, different each time but unvarying all the same.

Maybe there was a time they didn't have the Thunder Helm and Sidon let Link go in alone. Maybe there was a time Dad had unlocked the secret of shock resistance and went with Sidon.

Maybe there was even a time the Zora was a race of aquatic humanoids with fish-like appendages on their heads and the Rito could soar through the sky using their own bona fide avian wings and the Divine Beasts were used against the Calamity instead of the other way around, a time when Link and Princess Zelda and Princess Mipha and the other Champions trounced the Calamity and everything worked out.

But then again, maybe not.)

\--

...

\--

The water spouts collapse and Ruta starts sinking.

\--

Sidon swims out of the top with Link on his back. The rest of them converge to their position.

Sidon signals them they are both okay but Link's breather was damaged. So they rush to give him a new one and then the five of them rise up to the surface.

A clear sky with the sun shining would be poetic, Bazz thinks, but it's at night and the clouds need time to dissipate, so. Depressingly dark gloom it is.

All that aside, the plan worked and they call for their pickup.

\--

The world feels new. Maybe it's cheesy and a cliché but that's how it really feels. The sky is obviously clearer after the torrential rain washed out the pollution in the atmosphere, and Bazz knows the extra-salty air will go away (and get replaced by pollutants again) eventually but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy it while they can.

\--

There's a Grand Council meeting again to discuss Sidon's decision in which he decidedly abdicates and no one objects. They are all aware that the Zora Royal Family has sacrificed almost everything they have already and no one feels the need to ask for more.

Bazz sees Chief Riju smiling her approval while he scans the room to catalog the reactions, and he's suddenly startled when she directs her sharply perfect precise gaze to arrest his own.

(Sidon hasn't got a chance to tell him about their talk yet but he self-indulgently guesses it was about her having been thrust into her position of power prematurely and how she'd felt about it and maybe how she'd have done things differently in hindsight.)

He tries to maintain some semblance of chill and chances a candid smile back, and sees hers widen almost imperceptibly.

\--

There's also a super formal celebratory party to which they don't know what to wear. Apparently, comme il faut formal attires take more time to tailor than weapons-grade battle armors (which is a good thing, Bazz reminds himself). They were given all kinds of adornments to decorate themselves with and Bazz thought a cravat was just an oversize wristband before Sidon puts one around his neck. He jokes about wearing just these things and maybe something to cover their naughty bits but Sidon tells him that was actually the case in the olden days.

(Link's still acting stolidly weird and Sidon sure has caught on but hasn't voiced anything yet. They'll work it out. Bazz isn't worried.)

Bazz doesn't know how to act around these super important people so his plan is to locate the source of the no-doubt super delicious sustenance and shove as much as he can into his trap. Sidon's plan, evidently, is to thwart Bazz's meticulously thought-out plan and drag them around in the whirlwind of colloquies with all the super important people -- them being Link, who is of precise and logical relevance to the very occasion, and Bazz(!!!), who belongs more in a ship's galley. Bazz freaks out internally and devises a new plan of standing stiffly straight and keeping his trap shut so as not to appear inapposite.

Sidon, being his gracious and lofty self, involves Bazz in the conversations with the super important people. Link, meanwhile, is the primary supplier of laconicly succinct statements and otherwise remains stalwartly stolid. So not cool, the both of them. Anyway, Bazz has come to be surprised time and time again that many of the super important people do address him and seem to be genuinely interested in what he has to say. (Did he mention that these are the super important people who are super duper very much so greatly exceedingly extremely of staggering importance and not just your regular important people?)

There's also dancing, for some unfathomable reason(s). Chief Riju comes to ask Sidon for a dance (The size difference is...) and Link gets snatched by Boss Bludo, whose back pain has subsided for the day and who's accompanied by someone called Yunobo. Bazz's plan to make a beeline for the food is thwarted yet again when Laflat comes to ask him for a dance, too. They end up chatting and, apropos of nothing, she tells him her world view has changed so much during the course of being chief secretary of the Royal Family. She came into her position intending to serve in anyway she can and had thought people ought and deserve to know how much the Royal Family and their allies had sacrificed. But she had realized that that wouldn't be conducive to anything. The Calamity would have caught on sooner if they had announced their plan, Link wouldn't have been able to do his job if people had known who he was, and so on.

Bazz sways with her and thinks, and tells her they prefer people not knowing. Someone can put it in writings later but that'll have to be later beyond later for they won't be able to go back to their way of living if the word somehow gets out. They'd come into this thinking not many people would ever know what they'd have done and they never wanted them to. They don't want any credits or recognitions. They got no suppressed compulsion to crusade for world peace or environmental well-being. They're not gonna start wearing costumes and fight injustice under the cover of night. They are just glad that they have made new friends and reconnected with old ones and that they can go back to doing what they've been doing.

Laflat smiles at him and Bazz still doesn't know her well enough to know what it means. But then she rests her head on his shoulder and they continue swaying as Bazz doesn't know how to dance in this kind of events.

He excuses himself after the song ends and goes to find Sidon, who's talking to Gaddison and Rivan and some other knights whose names Bazz hasn't caught. (Link's now with Chief Riju and other intimidating-looking Gerudo ladies.) Their conversation lasts a while longer before Muzu and Dad and Trello walk towards them and most of the knights including Gaddison dissipate.

Muzu tells Sidon again that everyone respects Sidon's decision and that the throne will always be there should any situation arise that may cause Sidon to change his mind. Bazz lets the conversation pass over him after that. Bazz knows what Bazz wants, which is for Sidon to do whatever Sidon wants. Bazz's longstanding only wish is that 'whatever Sidon wants' would somehow include Bazz in some way.

(Link comes to find them, eventually. The food is still there for them to consume afterwards and it is as super delicious as he's imagined.)

\--

Link and Sidon go to have a talk about their pasts and Bazz won't be joining them. They asked and Bazz said no. Bazz already knows everything there is to know about Sidon's and Link already told him some about his. They need to talk to each other and catch up first. Also, Bazz doesn't know how awkward it'll get or if spontaneous sentimental sex will be involved at some point and they can tell him after but he doesn't need to be there.

Bazz'd rather talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the way I see it is that their world is like this world we live in and the old continent referred to is Europe/Asia/Africa but mostly Europe and the new continent is America, specifically North America. Zora is somewhere in the Scandinavian, Sweden/Finland maybe (they are connected to Gulf of Bothnia and Baltic Sea), and Rito is around the Alps. Seggin found a haven somewhere in the Great Plains region of northern USA near the Great Lakes, then the sharkbros moved to SoCal by the Pacific whereas Ruta is terrorizing the Atlantic. (I realized they wouldn't have been able to make the ROV trip in half a day but let's just suspend some disbelief, m'kay?) The world population is full of humans/Hylians/Sheikah with little of other races mixed in but their natural affinities are so diluted now no one notices anything anymore. The Zora people are just like "Oh, I like water but that's perfectly normal since I spent my formative years in a country full of water." and that's it; they don't have any abilities anymore except for those in the Royal Circle. And I know I've spent so much time waxing poetic about what's so great about water but I still have no idea how other races got their kicks, like, Rito people love hang gliding and sky diving? Every Goron is a natural-born arsonist and eats dirt/rocks? And don't even get me started on the Gerudo. Electric sandstorm, really? So like, a mud bath but with sand and electrodes stuck in?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could end on a higher note but there are things worth addressing and here they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, more talking. Every long chapter is long because of talking. This whole thing is long because of talking.

Bazz's on the balcony of their quarters, leaning his forearms against the railing as he stares out soulfully to the sea when he hears Sidon's footsteps behind him.

"Your talk with Link went okay?"

Sidon comes to stand beside him. "Link told me what he believes happened. I told him I do not hold anything against him and only he can decide if his past actions, proven or otherwise, are worth redemption. I told him our thoughts of himself that we have come to know and that we would like his continuing company if he would be inclined."

"And?"

"And he said to tell you you were right, and that he would need some time with the Grand Council to make sure the Calamity is rid of for good, but he would like to come home to us even though he does not think he deserves our company."

"That's great. We have to work on the 'deserve' part but still, great. And, by the way, I think Laflat knows about Link's alleged actions, which I take to mean the Council does, too."

"I have not talked to the Council about the matter. But seeing as they have not said or done anything about it, I surmise they only have suspicions and otherwise do not have enough evidence either for or against."

"Which is very comforting indeed when you think that it either means Link is so good at his job even the people who set him off and wanted him to take the blame couldn't make him leave any incriminating evidence or it means Link will have to carry on wrongly bearing his streak of guilt with no hope of ever being vindicated. I can't believe I'm saying this but another brainwashing would be a break, huh?"

"It is unfair, and there is not much we can do about the matter in actuality. But Link is incredibly strong. If anyone can come out of this, he can. And he will have us."

"Yeah... the silver lining, like how the sky is clearer and cleaner now because of Ruta. Frankly, I liked the incessant deluge, y'know. For some messed-up reason, it made me feel right at home."

"Me, too. I do not know if that would have been the case for the other three ancient races with their associated elements, though I know we were right to have stopped Ruta. Imagine what would have happened if it had been Rudania or Naboris."

"We would've been toast. Minus a zillion out of ten, would not try at all. Ruta was the best, yeah."

"In a way, we have all come to be here because of the Calamity."

"Are you actually condoning the Calamity?"

"No. But if not for it, Link would not have lost his memories and still be the appointed knight, and Father, Mipha, Princess Zelda, and numerous various others would all still be alive and well barring some unforeseen and tragic circumstances."

"Which would've lead to some awkward situations. I've read some of the more juicy records on the welcome tablet, you know. And I have a strong suspicion that both of the princesses were taken with Link, which means you'd have to compete with two women, one of them blood-related to you. Not to mention the, I don't know, fifteen-year age gap?"

"I think I would have been able to find someone closer to my age with whom I would have formed a close connection."

"I think you and Chief Riju would hit it off like wildfire no matter the circumstance. She seems gracious and progressive, and the Gerudo banned anti-male discrimination a long time ago."

"You do not think that someone would have been a Zora?"

"I think you'd be very popular with all Zora people and probably have a fan club like you do now." Bazz can see it clearly in his mind's eye every time he entertains this line of thought. "Talented, good-looking, polite and courteous AF, you'd for-sure be the best prince there'd ever be. Everyone would adore you, and you'd have your father and your sister who'd love and be very proud of you. And you'd find someone worthy of your affections and your wedding would get televised and everyone around the world would tune in to watch and be jealous of the luckiest person alive who'd get to be with you. Maybe you'd even find some ways to be heroic and your many historic feats would be immortalized in stone or something."

"What about you?" Sidon's question is accompanied by an innocently curious expression, that same one Link has.

"What do you mean?" Bazz stalls. He hadn't thought this through before he steered the conversation this way. His brain-to-mouth filter really does need a checkup.

"Where do you think you would be if that were the case?" Sidon looks even more intrigued now. $#!+

"I... would be trying to change the subject now if that's alright with you?" Bazz tries to segue as smoothly as he can.

The look that's being trained on Bazz is now both curious and quizzical. Sidon even cocks his head to one side. In short, he's screwed. "You have thought about this. I wish you would tell me... please?"

Bazz blows out a sigh and thinks about resisting some more. There's no point in exercising this kind of nonsense, really. But Sidon does want to know and so Bazz resigns himself to his own fate.

"Uh... backpacking around the world, maybe?" Sidon's frown is immediate. "Look, you asked and here's what I think." Bazz could just stop now, but-- Maybe it'd be good to just get it all out in the open, so he continues. "I think I could fit in anywhere, but I don't know if I'd be happy anywhere, y'know. I love Dad, and I'd love him no matter what." Sidon's frown deepens, and Bazz just can't, so he looks away. "I think Dad would've kept doing his knight thing and not being around much. I would've found my own things to do which he wouldn't in a hundred years approve, and I would get the hell out as soon as I could, maybe take Gaddison and Rivan with me if they'd let me, but seeing as they'd have their own responsibilities, I'd go alone." A deep breath. "That, or the ingraining would've prevailed and I'd have followed Dad's path from having succumbed to the knight mentality. Maybe got Link to train me so I could rise through the ranks and become a captain or something." He slides a hand through his own hair and swallows, hoping the breathiness in his voice would subside. "I was so proud of Dad, y'know. Everyone called him legendary and he was chosen to train the Princess. How could I not be proud? But, before you came around, he was very dedicated to his job, which means he hadn't been spending much time with me, which means I'd spent most of my time as a kid with other military brats. I had no complaints, really. I had a group of friends and some adults looking after us and elusively instilling us with knightliness. I was as happy as I could be. I just don't think Dad and I would've had the kind of relationship we have had if it hadn't been for you. And I think, in the end, I'd either get the hell away or join him, whichever would be less painful."

There's a moment of silence before Sidon responds. "You have thought this." He sounds incredulous, but it's not a question.

"I've had my moments of brooding in the funky fortress of teen/young-adult angst, okay? And my head just gets weird sometimes, you know that." Bazz answers anyway, shrugging a tiny bit, turning to glance at him. "And I never told you because those were just nonsense hypotheticals."

"But--" Sidon bursts and then suddenly stops, visibly trying to keep himself composed. "Dad had trained Mipha. Has it not occurred to you that you and I would have met no matter what?"

"There'd be some possibilities we'd have crossed paths, yeah, but evidently not as kids." Bazz returns to looking over the water. "I never met Princess Mipha. I don't know if she knew Dad had a kid but he'd trained her for a significant amount of time and I had never met her, or you. Even then you would've been the Prince and I would've been no one and I'd bow to you and never dare utter a word or make any eye contact, I don't think. I met Link because he made a point of spending time with the likes of us, which I think he did because he, too, was a military brat with a bloodline and knew what it was like. I'm sure Princess Mipha would've been the best sister anyone could've asked for. You'd have her, and she'd introduce you to Link and Princess Zelda and you'd be surrounded by many more cool people than you could've imagined because they wouldn't have been taken away prematurely. Anyway, Princess Mipha'd have you as a brother and Dad as her trainer/teacher so--" Bazz knows he sounds ridiculous, but it all makes sense to him. It's not a half-full/half-empty thing. Just look at Rivan and Gaddison. "So yeah, I think I'm leaning towards backpacking around the world more now that I've thought more about the subject."

Then it's quiet, and Bazz doesn't dare look at Sidon but can still feel the weight of Sidon's gaze on him the whole time. The tension is kinda palpable, and the only sound is from the waves crashing gently against the rocky shore below, flapping, fractured, his brain melodramatically supplies.

After what feels like literal hours but couldn't be more than a few suffocating minutes, Bazz turns around and lets himself slump down the railing until he's sitting on the floor, then he draws his knees up, wraps his arms around them and lets his head fall forward. He can sense Sidon crouching down beside him, the small space between them antagonistically galactic.

This is dumb, even more dumb after he heard the words leave his mouth. There are reasons he never let this get to him, seriously awesome reasons. They got each other. They're this version of them because of this particular combination of circumstances. They still got each other. Whole life plan confirmed, Bazz got nowhere else to be.

"I think everything would have worked out fine," begins Sidon, closing the distance between them, Sidon's lower thigh coming into contact with Bazz's foot, their entire torsos touching on one side. "Father and Mipha would have everything under control and all of Zora would prosper." An arm comes to drape around his shoulders. Bazz can tell without looking that Sidon's sitting cross-legged and hunching over. "Meanwhile, I would be much younger than Mipha and blunt and competitive still and the Council would find me off-putting. At some point, I would convince Father to let me take some gap years and I would start wearing hoodies and go explore the world.

"I think you and I'd still have most of the same likes and dislikes and that'd lead me to you sooner or later," continues Sidon, voice firm. "And no matter how royally strange or not well-adjusted or intolerable I'd be, you'd still be your weird magnetic self and add me to the long list of friends you'd have made along the way already, and you'd let me accompany you." Sidon gently pulls Bazz in, and Bazz lets himself lean into his warmth. "It'd be like when we lived in the dorm. We'd spend time doing stuff or just loafing around people, sharing meals and quarters, but we'd be going places instead of sticking to one. And we'd become bros, maybe even best bros." It sounds so simple when Sidon says it. "In due time, I'd find the confidence to tell you I was a prince and you'd laugh and tell me you'd known all along but kept it cool, and then you'd start to clandestinely pull away because of your weird thought process but I'd passive-aggressively persist on keeping your company. You'd come up with progressively more ridiculous reasons of why I shouldn't hang out with you and I'd shoot them down one by one and give you more reasons why we should stick together." Bazz turns his face into Sidon's shoulder, and feels Sidon rest his head on Bazz's. A compromise. A promise. "I'd fight for you. I'd fight to be worthy of you and for you to keep me. And if you didn't wanna come back to Zora I wouldn't come back, either, because there'd be no way in any real or hypothetical circumstances that I'd be dumb enough to ever let you go."

Silence again, shorter this time, and then "Fuck," heartfelt and kinda weighty. (Sometimes he doesn't think there's anything left for him to learn about Sidon anymore, or himself for that matter. He's proven wrong every time.) "This has gone and taken an unexpected real sappy turn. Sorry for unchilly losing my cool," Bazz concedes, sniffling a little.

"You've squelched my weird angsty moments all our life, I'd like to think that I have returned the favor some. I got you, the same way you got me, always. All these years, I've always talked about our life -- singular, combined -- because I find it depressing to think of me without you. And if you do find it depressing, too, then you should accept that we're going to keep being here for each other. I can assure you of this." Sidon's free hand comes to rest on the back of one of Bazz's. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"The first time was when the news about the King broke." Sidon tenses up a little. Bazz laces their fingers together and can feel Sidon relax straightaway. "If you had access to my mind all along you'd know I've never let myself wallow in it, just that there've been some very special episodes, few and far between, that it's found its way to ambush me. It's-- Sometimes it's a losing battle. You were everything I'd ever wanted as a kid. I mean, I had Dad, but Dad was Dad, and I had friends, but they had their homes to go back to. Just the idea of you got me so excited. A friend who'd always be there and who I could share everything with, you know.

"And then I met you, and you were-- I still don't have a word that can do you justice. What you said a while ago was true for me, too. Dad was Dad, and you were everything else. And I forgot, that we had to move to a new continent, that I had to leave the brigade, all my friends, everything I'd come to know, because you were you and life got infinitely better with you and I got you. It wasn't until I was a dumb teenage d-bag when it occurred to me that you might not always be there and that you were so much more.

"And I was just me. I freaked out then because I was reminded that the King had had Dad take care of you for a reason and if all the Royal Guards and Zora military whatever hadn't been enough then what could I do for you? I knew Dad was a big deal but he was still one man, and you were stuck with us. Then it hit me that you deserved so much more and didn't know any better so you had stuck with us -- with me. Dad had been reassuring and I had my complete trust in him to know what he was doing. And you made me realize that I had been dumb and that you did know better -- much better than I did. Being here again reminds me of what it was like before-before and that I'm still just me. Meeting everyone and going through the things that were crammed into those mind-screwing welcome tablets make my brain go haywire about what things could've been like for you and for me and I know it got under Dad's skin, too, judging from what he said before we embarked upon our quest and-- Oh fudge, now I feel real bad for imagining Dad like that when he made it clear only days ago that he would choose us over knightly responsibilities."

(He knows for a fact that in their dad's wallet -- among all the mundane stuff everyone carries around against their butt cheek -- there's a picture of them from all those years ago, Sidon cuddling Sharky and Bazz wrapping his arms around his little brother, both of them grinning wide, carefree and innocent.

He also remembers Dad insisted on taking several pictures of them the day they presented him with his matching headgear -- using the old non-digital camera, no less -- with their ones on, Sidon hugging the original McHammerhead and Bazz's arm thrown over his lil' bro's shoulders, both of them not so innocent anymore, but still grinning wide and carefree.

He's not sure what happened to those.)

"I'm pleased I've been of some help and relieved you've not been dwelling in funky angsty sadness. Still, I want you to know you don't have to actively stay caught up in your whirlpool of cool and chilly lightsomeness at all times. I assure you you can share everything with me, no exception. I am here and there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Bazz frees an arm from his legs and grabs Sidon's leg with his newly-free hand in recognition and reciprocity while Sidon tugs him in closer with the arm that used to be around his shoulders but is now around his waist and then kinda sneaks it under Bazz's own so Sidon's free hand is now right over Bazz's heart for good measure. The whole experience is thoroughly and staggeringly comfy Bazz kinda melts.

"I don't know what it'd been like for you before I came around and I barely remember what it'd been like for me before we became family," carries on Sidon. "All I can say is I've been thoroughly happy being just me and all of that can be traced back to you being just you. Dad wouldn't have been Dad if you hadn't been there. And whether I had continued to be a prince or not, I would've been even more awkward and shy as a kid and never quite worked out my social ineptitude as I grew up, and people would like me mostly for my accomplishments and my looks, not the comfort of my company. I might have been genuinely cheerful and outgoing, but I wouldn't know how to be easy going instead of insensitively earnest. I wouldn't have made this many friends. I wouldn't have known how or what to talk to Link without being unreasonable or pushy. I wouldn't have come to terms with or known how to handle non-acquaintances coming towards me with romantic intentions. In fact, I think I would've been celibate."

Bazz snorts out a laugh. "At least my sleeping around has done the world some good by drawing you out and giving everyone a chance to experience your glorious magnificence. Wait. Not everyone, just an elite group of people who've passed your nigh-impossible standards." Sidon hums his non-agreement. "And you're not inept in anyway, socially or otherwise. You always know what to say, to Link, to Dad, to the Grand Council, to anyone and everyone. You've always been great at handling my funk. I don't know why people keep coming to me for anything, when they should've come to you. But I guess I'm, like, the more approachable one between the two of us."

"You are caring and comforting and exhilarating and thoroughly good with words without you even realizing at times. You're the most socially apt person I know. People enthusiastically say great things about you to me without respite."

"Okay, okay. Stop you barrage of compliments. You think I'm great, I get it. By the way, as we're taking turns boosting each other's ego, I'm just gonna inform you that you are all the good superlatives that can be used to describe a dude ever combined, from my highly objective point of view at least."

"I think that about you, too, and more, including some of the not-so good ones. For instance, you are the most oblivious dude ever when it comes to certain matters and you don't even realize even after people stopped dropping hints and just shouted what they really meant directly at you point-blank. Link thinks so, too, on all counts," says Sidon to the top of Bazz's head. Bazz doesn't think Sidon ever referred to him as 'dude' before. "Rivan avidly shared many anecdotes about you from before-before and Gaddison told me about how your encounter really appeased her. She also noted how Laflat looked so much more heartened after the two of you had a dance/talk. By the way, Gaddison thinks Laflat has a crush, and I think I agree with her."

"Gaddison what?" Bazz jerks to pull away so he can shoot an shocked look at Sidon, but Sidon's hold is viselike and Bazz ends up right where he begins.

"Do not be uneasy," comforts Sidon, unaffected by Bazz glaring at his collarbone. (He can move his neck, obviously, but his head landed here after Sidon pulled him back and he kinda likes it here.) "She told me about your coming together in one of the armories and how she wasn't planning to deprive you of the world or vice versa, at least not without more recon."

"Ha!" Bazz lets a laugh burst out. "I guess she'd wish for the ground to open up and swallow her whole now if I told her she had uttered those words to the crown prince."

"Ex-crown prince." Sidon corrects and Bazz feels somewhat validated. "And I would like to think that it would not have mattered to her if she had known. I love being your bro and everything that comes with it. I am always happy when people regard me that way."

"Oh, I didn't mean--" Bazz backtracks, wondering if his brain-to-mouth filter has given up altogether after the grand strategic incident. "I'd be okay and you'd still have me no matter what you'd chosen, but I'm glad you chose for yourself and I feel so very blessed I still got you like this. Not that I wouldn't rock at being your Royal Party Thrower or whatever you'd have in store for me."

"I'm sure you'd also rock at being my Royal Bro/Social Advisor," acknowledges Sidon.

"Yeah..." Bazz sighs happily. The Council and him wouldn't get along, at all. "And now that that's out of the way, what do we do? You said Link needed some time here. Dad seems to miss Zora so maybe he'd stick around for a while. I was assured by the bro-workers they'd be fine on their own and we still got the rest of the summer before we have to go back for school stuff."

"I was thinking we could spend some time here and maybe swim back after we get bored."

"Swim back..." Bazz detaches himself and lifts his head up to look at Sidon. "... from here?"

"We love raw seafood and can live off it without needing freshwater. We could swim all day and sleep under the stars at night." Sidon lays out enthusiastically. "Maybe we'd accompany a storm should we find one."

"Yeah. Those all sound great..." Bazz lets his head fall backward to rest on Sidon's arm, noticing the sky having gone lunatic with constellations. It'd be nice getting this view without artificial lights. "But what about bathroom breaks?" It's the most legit concern there is.

"I admit it could get awkward, but I think we could manage."

"I guess we could, like, go in the depths or something." He tilts his head a little to look at Sidon, who's looking at him hesitantly, and that just won't do. Bazz decides right then he won't let such mundane stuff be in the way. "Okay." Bazz grins, and Sidon's answering grin is blinding, stars got nothing on that grin. "It'll be epic and a great trip and a very cool rite of passage or something."

Something conspiratorial emerges on Sidon's face. "And you can get off. I won't mind. I will make sure to regularly locate cruise liners during our journey so you won't have to--"

"That will not be necessary as I do not have a quota to fill and all that. Wait... I change my mind. Let's do that. It'll be very sanitarily conducive to bathroom breaks. And we can check in with civilization and maybe even maintain our social media presence. Maybe you could get us on battle ships and aircraft carriers, too. I wanna see those in real life."

"Of course. Those military vehicles would be very conducive to finding fit, pleasure-deprived military personnel of appropriate age with whom you can take bathroom breaks whereas commercial passenger ships filled with families looking for innocent fun times would be less conducive to finding someone with whose civilization you can check in."

"How do you come up with these explanatory insights into my psyche? How can you make it sound like I had these ulterior motives in mind when I only suggested doing plain innocent things? And it all makes sense after you said it. Or is this really the way my mind works? Have you been able to tap into my subconscious all along?"

"I have had the pleasure of having spent most of my time with you. I'd like to think I know how you roll by now." Which is comforting seeing as he oftentimes wonders how his own mind works.

"You do," confirms Bazz. "You knew I'd love this trip. You knew I'd love a chance to spend time together just us. And you know that if I had it my way, I'd spend all my time with you. Even bathroom breaks, I think, for I am weird as I've been assured of the fact by the most qualified person I know. But even I won't deprive the world of you or vice versa for that would be unjust. That said, I don't want this trip to be a one-time thing. I want us to do it on a regular basis, just us, and maybe with other people sometimes, too. And no, Link doesn't count as other people. He can come any time. We can explore all of the hydrosphere, like you suggested a while ago. The land, too, if you want."

"All of that can be arranged." Sidon squeezes the hand Bazz's forgotten he's still holding, so tightly it should hurt but doesn't, just feels natural, like belonging. "It is not long before we finish with school. We will be able to do it full-time, to the extent of living in the ocean."

"We can become something like modern-day merdudes together!" Bazz piles on, inspired all of a sudden.

Sidon looks amused. "Or we can conscionably get a houseboat."

"That's even better! We can save up money, or Link can buy a yacht instead of a jet with the money he got from raiding those Calamity/Yiga bases, right? And we won't have to be cut off from the world. We can get satellite internet and TV. We can manage the shop offshore and update our #sharkbros adventures on social media and go to your surf competitions. Bed and cooked food can still be a thing. We can even have Dad and our friends over every now and then."

"And as you've meticulously planned, our dwelling will have space dedicated to--"

"Sex. Yeah, that. Maybe I'll get Link to teach me how to cook and I'll have some nourishment ready for after you two screw each other senseless. I can share you with Link as long as he doesn't deprive me of my fair share of Sidon time."

"And you will make sure your partners will not mind your wanting to cuddle with me afterwards?" Sidon asks, but there's no doubt in his eyes. They know where they stand with each other.

"Yeah. Mark my words, I will defenestrate those who dare mind overboard."

"Or you can continue your modus operandi and enjoy their company off board?"

"I guess that'd be more efficient and less cleaning. And I'll be needing my fill of weapons-grade group sex or I'll wither and die from seeing you get off with Link regularly and frequently." Bazz tries to sigh in mock exasperation but ends up laughing instead. "But I'll have to better my selection process anyway if we are to find someone cool enough to share our life and bare our children."

Sidon levels a long contemplative look at him, which Bazz meets full-on, before saying, "I am on board with the plan and I will let Link know so he can help us in this just endeavor."

For a while, Bazz just smiles and enjoys the way Sidon's smiling back. Then he's pummeled with a thought. "Ruta would be perfect for this."

Sidon's frowny face makes an appearance once more.

"Seriously, think about it. It was gargantuan and could travel on water. We could move all our stuff in it and live on our own mobile island in the middle of the ocean. It would draw free energy from the environment using its own energy core, or cores, so we wouldn't have to pay for electricity or fuel. We could even move Dad and his woman-friend in if he wanted. Oh, and we could make it rain, literally!"

"We could save people affected by droughts."

"You'd look super badass making the sickest entrance to any of your competitions riding on your own very-big-but-still-very-safe wave with a stormy backdrop, and Link would be able to set up a fully-equipped kitchen and any insanely high-tech rig he could possibly want."

"We would have to make sure to install some precautionary measures so it would never turn against us."

"I bet we could do it. We will both be university graduates soon, and I could be using my degree for something! Who'da thunk. Way to hit so many clay pigeons with one stone. It'd be the coolest awesomest most badass domicile ever."

"Yes. I agree it would be the coolest."

"Bet Link would agree, too. Too bad we didn't get it together before it was all messed up," says Bazz idly.

"I think we did good." Sidon picks it up immediately. "Everyone made it out okay. The world will heal. The Waterblight had been defeated and the energy cores and the majority of Ruta's weaponries had been destroyed. The remains will rest somewhere in the deep of the ocean."

"You're saying it can be salvaged?"

"I am saying I am not sure what 'it' is we are talking about anymore." Again with the mind reading, Bazz shouldn't be surprised anymore. "But I know we got this. It will all work out, we will make sure it does."

Bazz's pretty sure his own face is plastered with a dumb and ridiculous grin of some kind. But it's okay because Sidon is grinning his sparkly happy toothy grin at him and somehow also looks wishful and content at the same time. (This grin Bazz's sure could part the ocean and split the sky in half if it wasn't meant for him.) Link will join them at some point, and he can make Sidon happy in all the ways that Bazz can't and vice versa. Dad will be home, the same way he has been all these years, among the calm quiet and clean woodsy smell of their house by the lake. Gaddison told him she would visit, and Bazz can't wait to see the mind-blazing disruptions she'll surely cause. Maybe Laflat would come, too, and they'll have a place for her if she wants to stay. Rivan will have his baby girl before long and they will come back to meet the happy nuclear family. Hopefully, the world will return to normal again soon, and someone can write it all in history one day but it won't be in the foreseeable future. Anyway, Bazz cannot speak for anyone else. Bazz is Bazz and Sidon is Sidon and this is who they are. They got each other. Bazz never wants to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story. The non-existent sequel to this is the sharkbros and Link will continue to stay together afterwards as planned and Bazz'll end up with either Gaddison or Laflat. (If I'm really self-indulgent, I'd say Bazz ends up with both and they'll be living with Sidon/Link and raising a gaggle of shark boys and girls together and those children'll be mixed results of them all because it'd be dumb not to continue the bloodline, right? (G: "Are you aware that none of your nookie buddies are straight?" B: "Obviously, I mean, dudes would have to be at least attracted to me to get off with me, right?" G: "Yes. And also you deeply affect women so much they all need comfort from other women, me and Laflat included."))
> 
> The original summary of this was: Sidon is a college student who surfs sometimes, Link is a dude who used to be a stalwart knight turned brainwashed quester, Bazz's just an oblivious enabler. (But I thought it would have been too much of a spoiler.)
> 
> The other ending this fic used to have was way harsher in my opinion. There are tiny mentions about Ganon here and there and he used to be in Ruta with the Waterblight but he'd have had all the powers of the four Blights combined. I was tempted (and already wrote a sizable chunk of it, with a fight scene!) but then I thought screw it and had Link destroy the resurrection shrine about half way through.
> 
> For those of you who have tuned in for Sidon/Link, I'm sorry if this is kinda lacking on that front. Ultimately, it is what is said on the tin, which is how Bazz sees Sidon through the years. Although I have some outtakes with more Link that I might finish and add to a series at some point.
> 
> Writing this has been a blast and also made me a lot nervous because I'm always aware that people come here for Link/Sidon and not tens of thousands of words of modern AU/slice of life/tête-à-tête with lengthy prologue/world building/sidetracking and, like, "Who would read this???" has been on my mind all the fudging time. Bazz in this has been oblivious and otherwise good at compartmentalization most of the time (and somewhat an unreliable narrator at times) so the story remains mostly on the blithe side. Sidon's POV would've been a lot more earnest and conscientious (I have tried) and Link's more pensive and edgy. At this point I'm still not sure if Bazz's POV counts as Outsider's POV but I'm gonna tag it anyway?
> 
> Guess how many times I had to stop myself from shipping Bazz/Sidon during the process of writing this. There's a post-it on my laptop that says "Don't. Just don't." and another one that says "You have more self-control than this." which could apply to anything, really.
> 
> (All that said, I don't think I'll write porn for this AU. It'll probably be from Bazz's POV since I'm not sure I can really write Sidon's or Link's so it'd prolly be Bazz/Sidon/Link if it ever takes shape? ("I would not let anything or anyone come between us. Well, except Link. We all deserve perennial happy endings.") But I like how brotherly and platonic they are. It'd be a poly thing by then, I think, which is not exactly my thing and Bazz/Sidon would have to happen in another AU which, again, who would read it?)
> 
> I think I've covered all the bases here. You are welcome to ask if there are details you'd like to know. There've been things I didn't specifically write down because I didn't think I should or have to. Like, what was going on in their heads or why they never said the likes of 'Did you mean that?' to each other or why the ancient four and not five or whether the Yiga sent Link for Riju's mother, etc.
> 
> Thank YOU for having read this. I hope you enjoy it and/or find it worthwhile. I also hope to hear what you think of it if you'd be so inclined. (If I was salty I would say I have written tens of thousands of words why can't you take some time after hours of reading this to tell me what you think of it and please be gentle if you decide to leave comment(s). But as I'm not salty because y'all have been awesome, I'll just be sitting here and hope for more comments to come.) You can talk to me as I'm nice (at least I think so) and will greatly appreciate and reply to your comments. Obviously, I can't reply to kudos but you can leave that, too, as I appreciate them very much.
> 
> Also, the original ending is still sitting there staring and haunting me in my sleep so there's a high chance that I might be compelled to finish it and release it into the world in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated and suggestions would go a long way to helping me improve as a writer. (But please be gentle.)


End file.
